Sealed
by Mazgrl98
Summary: Sometimes I can't help but wonder how I got here. London, England; Victorian Era. What am I even doing here? I'm concerned for myself, to be honest. Whole new world, whole new set of rules, whole other life? Oh god, where do I even begin? I just want to get home! Why am I forced to life my life here? [Follows Anime] (The actual story isn't as bad as the summary, I promise you.)
1. Slipping On Ice

**This is totally going out on a limb for me, but this is going to be following the anime because... well... that's all i have at the moment. Not saying the manga isn't awesome because it is, but this is going to follow the anime... unless i change my mind later on. **

**We'll get there when we get there, though. So... please treat this lightly...**

* * *

_[**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 1: Slipping on Ice

* * *

_[__**December 21**__**th**__**, 2012 – Omaha, Nebraska – 2:56 PM**__]_

School just got out for winter break, like, eleven minutes ago. Lucky for me, I just live so close that I can walk it. However, it's not so lucky when you just had a blizzard the day before and you have snow piled up on the path that took you home –which was actually a space between two houses with a sidewalk so people like myself could get home easier instead of going all the way around to the opening to the neighborhood and then navigating to your house when you've never been on that side of the neighborhood.

Not a good experience and I'm not going to experience it now when it's probably thirteen degrees outside.

I checked my phone for any messages from my mom saying that she could pick me up, but there were none. I cursed under my breath.

"Hey, Mads, are you ready to go?" I turned to look at my friend, Hannah. I shoved my phone into my coat pocket and nodded.

"Yeah, let's—"

"Hannah!" I looked behind her to see Deshawn walking right up to her. I don't care that he's her boyfriend, but I don't even know the guy, and she always makes me stand with him and his friends. The two of them don't even talk to each other when this happens, so I'm just awkwardly standing there while he holds her fingers, and were having two different conversations. The two haven't even been dating for that long.

She looked at Deshawn and smiled. "Hi." She said while she waved, and he glanced at me. "Are you going home soon?" My eyes widened.

He walked the same way as us, meaning that I'd have to walk with those two the whole time until we parted ways to get home.

"Yeah, why?" Hannah asked as she tilted her head.

"Well, I was going to walk you home."

"Hannah, I gotta go." I pulled out my phone and pretended to look at a message. "My mom wants me home now, so… bye. Have a nice winter Break!" I gave her a quick hug and rushed through the line of cars to get through the parking lot.

Getting over the giant mound of snow was a little difficult. I didn't fall in it, thankfully, but I had to climb over it, and my knees were freezing because my jeans soaked up the snow. When I made it up the hill –using other people's footprints to get up the hill faster than making my own- I went through the two houses with a walkway in between them, and turned left to head down the sidewalk.

I shoved my hands into my pockets –I forgot my gloves in my room when I left this morning- and buried my neck into my coat kind of like a turtle. I just wanted to get home, honestly. I was cold, it was cold outside, I was still a little sick, and I still had at least five blocks to go through until I got to my house.

"I just want to get home…" I muttered into the collar of my coat, making the heat from my breath build up into that one spot so it was really warm for a few seconds.

Everything was perfectly peaceful for a moment. There was no wind, the sun was shining down, and I felt like nothing could go wrong. That wasn't what happened, however, because out of nowhere, I started to slide, and then in the next moment, I must've fallen onto my back because I was looking up at the sky and blacking out.

_This is what happens when you don't have gloves, Madison… this is what happens…_

* * *

_[__**January 14**__**th**__**, 1888 – London, England – 5:32 PM**__]_

A teenage girl walked down the sidewalk looking for something. "Liam! Where did you run off to?" She called again as she clutched the leash in her hands. There was a bark, and she whipped around to see Liam, a medium sized Whippet jumping up and down to get her attention. She smirked slightly and looked both ways before walking across the street.

She didn't see the small pad of ice in her way before it was too late, and she was already slipping on it. She landed on her back and slammed her head against the road. She started to black out.

A carriage coming down the road didn't spot the girl until the very last minute, so by the time it stopped, one of the horses had almost stepped directly on her head.

"Sebastian, why did we stop?" The butler got down and opened the door for his master before explaining that there was a girl in the road. The noble walked around to look at the girl. She looked ordinary, not rich from her clothes, but there was something he noticed.

Her head was lying in a small puddle of blood, presumably hers.

"Sebastian, she's bleeding." The noble thought for a moment. If word got around that he came across an injured girl and left her in the street, what would people think? "Put her in the carriage." And so, the girl was lifted into the carriage –with a couple of pained sounds- and brought to the noble's mansion.

* * *

**Yes, not much, but i got some of the second chapter done, so i'll post that right away when i finish it to get the story going. **

**I hope Madison doesn't come across as annoying, mary-sue, or anything bad to you because i'm going to try to keep her as well rounded as possible to make her easy on the eyes and ears, and not like some walking demon-nip or something. **

**I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING HER PAIRED WITH ANYONE. Honestly, i wouldn't be able to handle that... stuff... but eventually, something will happen to her that i've had planned for a while in my head but never officially had put onto word, so we'll see where this takes us, right?...**

**... yeah, so... I've wanted to write one of these kinds of Black Butler stories for a while, and i'm really winging it right now.**

**Review and tell me what you think. They're greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Explaining

**Yup. Gotta, you know, work on this...**

**There's a Recap at the bottom of the chapter for the first two chapters. It explains alot if you dont understand something. This is probably the toughest chapter/topic (getting them into the mansion) for people, i think. **

**This**** took two hours...**

* * *

_[**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this: _(I'll explain in a later chapter)

**Text like this: **(I'll explain in a later chapter)

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 2: Explaining

* * *

(Madison's POV)

_She should know! I totally made her fall a couple of minutes ago!_

I was hearing voices… They weren't mine, that's for sure.

**Why would you even **_**think**_** that's a logical answer to making her come here? **

_So, I didn't do it right? Oh my- I-I didn't mean to mess up! I'm sorry! I'm so new at this, I probably should've just-_

**Shut up you dunce! She's conscious…**

The two voices went dead silent. My head throbbed like I got with a car or something. _Did I get hit by a car? _I propped myself up on my elbows and blinked a couple of times. It was dark, that's what I registered first.

The second thing that I registered was that I was inside and the last time I remember being awake, I was walking home.

_I GOT KIDNAPPED! _That thought shot me up straight, but I immediately regretted it. My head started to pound painfully and I fell back onto the pillows.

_They probably kidnapped me and then had their way with me because I was unconscious. I'm in a bed! They could come in at any second or-_

I looked under the covers to see that I had a dress on. It reminded me of an old lady dress, one that they wear to bed, but it also looked fancy. I still had underwear on, but my bra was missing. My hands flew to my chest and started groping immediately.

All I felt was squish. There was no wire, no straps, no other layer that was supposed to be holding me upright –I sleep with my bra on everyday- and I looked around for it. I spotted a dress lying over the back of a chair in the corner of the room. Pushing the covers away from my legs, I hopped out of the bed and scrambled over to it.

The dress looked like something from a different time period. It wasn't from 2012 for sure, unless 2012 magically because old fashioned. It was pretty, though. Just the light green color made it look cute. Green was my favorite color along side blue.

There was no bra, though. There was a necklace with multiple light green jewels implanted around a dark blue one that was bigger than them, there were shoes that looked like they should button up to your knees or something, and then there were two white gloves.

I picked up something that looked like a leash or something and then tilted my head. _What is a leash doing here? _I frowned when my mind thought something it probably shouldn't have before putting it back and stepping back to see that something had dropped.

I picked that up and examined it. _Is this… a corset? _I turned it around and pulled on one of the strings for a second. _It looks antique… like the ones they wear in Victorian England… _Something inside my head clicked.

The shoes, the dress, the gloves, and the corset.

I rushed over to the window and looked out to try and spot the most familiar thing that would prove my suspicions. I couldn't see it, but that didn't mean that I was just in the wrong spot.

_I'm in England in the Victorian Era… There's no doubt about it… These kinds of things don't just show up in 2o12 –heck, clothes like these barely exist in America! __I… I'm dreaming… There's no other way, I'm dreaming all this because I'm unconscious. __I made it home and went straight to sleep because I was sick. _I climbed into the bed, got under the covers, and pulled them up over my mouth so you could barely see me.

_I just want to wake up…_

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

Light shined into my eyes. Out of immediate reaction, I scrunched up my nose and covered my eyes with my hands.

"The Young Master will be glad you can move." I didn't want to look. I had come to the conclusion that I had been kidnapped, and by that voice… I really didn't want to move or look at all. Plus, he said 'Young Master', and that only adds to the possibility that I'm being used, right?

Right?

"I've been able to move for a while. It's just that mornings and I are not the friendliest of people. Sure, I can get up, but I like to lie in bed for a good five minutes." I took this chance to peek out of the cracks of my fingers to see a guy in a butler uniform opening the curtains in the room. I removed my hands completely from my face and stared. _Since when did butlers have long hair? Well, his isn't 'long' long, but it's pretty long for a guy… _I thought just before he turned around and walked over to the cart that was near the edge of the bed. _Oh mother in heaven, what is this sorcery? Since __**when **__were men this naturally handsome? _

I sat up after a couple seconds and looked at my hands. The elastic in the cuff area of this dress was irritating my wrists. "So, is there a paper or something I could look at?" I asked, looking up to see him pouring tea into a white teacup with an inch of green surrounding the top and gold trim along the rim. The tea was being poured from a surprising way up, and not a single drop was being spilled onto his white gloves.

_Epic tea pouring skills. _I thought. He handed me the teacup on a matching saucer a moment later, and I let the steam float up to my nose. It smelled really good. However, when I brought it to my mouth and drank some of it, it wasn't as good as I would've liked it to be. I like sweet tea. I contemplated on asking for sugar for a moment. I had just asked for a newspaper, and they were letting me use their clothes, and their bed, and treating me so nicely, and my kidnapper meter had dropped dramatically in the past three minutes and twenty-four seconds.

A moment later, he held out a saucer with two sugar cubes on it, and I took them gladly. "Thank you. Did you have a newspaper?"

"Of course." I watched the sugar dissolve in with the tea and set it down on the bedside table so I could take the newspaper and read it over for anything that would tell me where and when I was.

The paper was a dead giveaway –it looked pretty old compared to the newspapers I'm used to looking at- but the date printed across the top was the one that I wanted to see to confirm any of my beliefs to where I was.

_January 15__th__, 1888 – The London Stars__*****_

Nodding to it, I handed it back and took the saucer and tea cup again. "Thank you."

"Breakfast shall be ready in promptly ten minutes. If you would wait for our maid, Meirin to help you into your corset, breakfast should be finished by then, and she will guide you down." I nodded.

"All right." He bowed and left with the cart.

I waited until a cherry-haired [**Let's just say Meirin is a red-head**] woman with a maid uniform on came in. My tea was gone by then, so I was just looking around the room.

"Oh my~ You're very pretty, you are!" I blinked and then smiled shyly.

"Thank you." I replied. I don't get compliments often, so this was a very happy moment for me.

"Let's get you into your corset!"

And so, I was contorted into a slim hourglass figure by that contraption that actually hurt a lot more than I expected it to –of course, I've only worn one before, and that was for a dare by Hannah, and it was a really cute 2000s version, not one of these-. When it was on, I had to twist my torso so I felt comfortable in it.

Five minutes later, I was putting on the shoes that were on the floor next to the dress –which I was now wearing along with all the other things that I saw in the middle of the night. Meirin, I think her name was, led me to the dining room, and had me sit somewhat close to a boy with what looked like a permanent scowl on his face.

That was actually a little saddening to me because he looked no older than 12 and he looked like he was the kind of kid who was always unhappy. Not only that, but his parents were nowhere in sight.

When we were finished eating –which was a real struggle for me because I had to use what I knew from watching TV, reading books, and being in that English play about the Victorian Era when I was a freshman- I was told to follow the kid to the study, and from there, it got serious.

Business serious.

"As you may know, we found you lying in the street with your head bleeding." The kid stated, and I tilted my head.

"What? When did that happen?" He looked at me with his left eye –the right eye was covered with an eye patch- and furrowed his blue-black brows together.

"You don't remember anything before today?" I shook my head.

"Well, you see… You probably wont believe me when I tell you, but I'm not from here." He stared at me blankly. "Yes, it's probably obvious by the accent, but I'm not from this point in _time._" I pointed to the ground when I said 'time' for some unknown reason, and continued on.

"I'm from 2012, believe it or not. I'm not sure how I got back here in 1888, but the only thing I can remember was walking home from my high school to avoid my friend and her boyfriend –er, guy friend who she is romantically involved with.." I lifted one eyebrow and pulled one side of my mouth down to think. He probably didn't understand 2012 slang in America, so I had to Englishify it to make it understandable if he didn't get it. He obviously didn't get 'boyfriend' when I said it because he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"And then I woke up here thinking I was kidnapped –for that, I do apologize- but it's understandable because I didn't know where I was, I was in a bed with a night dress I've never seen before, and then there was this dress, shoes, and all this other stuff in the corner of the room-"

"Which you were wearing when we found you in the street." I frowned when he interrupted me, but then shrugged it off.

"Okay, well I don't remember changing into _this_. Like I said, I was in 2012. I was wearing what they call pants –which would be… like, pantaloons or something here, but with a different fabric called _denim_," I did the Spongebob 'imagination' thing there, " a coat, and then a shirt with a penguin on it that said 'chilling out' and it was really adorable. I'm guessing this is all a dream because there is no way a human could magically transport from America to London _and _time travel." I thought for a minute.

"Wait, I just unintentionally called myself not human… Anyways, so, look, the only explanation I can give you is that I somehow got here, took over someone's body who looks exactly like me in about every way –even down to the scar on my hip- and that I cant get back… that or this is a dream, like I said before." I finished and stopped all the hand motions that came with my whole explanation.

He took a minute to let it sink in before looking me directly in my brown eyes. "I believe you."

I was shocked. I mean, I was apparently just some girl he found on the street, so why believe me?

"Why do you believe me? I mean, I could've been some girl who just got out of an asylum or something and now I don't remember a thing."

"You don't look that crazy. Plus, if you _were, _you probably would've already gone mad." Mad meaning insane, not mad as in angry.

"Oh, I'm Madison Allsey, by the way. I didn't introduce myself." I laughed a little and hit my head lightly.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive." I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of their sockets. It must've freaked him out too because he retracted a little bit.

"Wait a minute, you're an _Earl_?! I thought you were just rich!" I had shot up in my chair. I sat back down quickly and apologized. All this proper stuff would be a heck of a thing to work at.

"It seems that you have some manners." He smirked. I frowned.

"Well sorry I'm not from this time period." I huffed.

"Now, why was this on your person when we found you?" He held up a rolled up leash –at least it looked like a leash- and I stared at it.

"Let me see it." He handed it to me. When I had it in my hands, something happened.

'_Liam! Where did you run off to?' I was seeing something- a memory?- from first person. She turned and spotted a dog hopping up and down from the other side of the road. She looked to either direction, and then before I knew it, she slipped on something and fell onto her back, blacking out in the process. _

"Madison?" I blinked and saw Ciel staring at me with what looked like concern.

"What?" I asked. I looked down at the leash.

"You almost fell out of the chair." He stated, and I held my head.

"I did? Oh…" A dull throb. I could feel in on my head, and when I touched that one spot, I could feel it with my fingers.

"What am I going to do now? I mean, I don't have a home as far as I know. If I took over someone's body, I don't know who they were, what they were doing when I took over their mind, or even if they had family to go to. Does that make me a kidnapper by default?" I asked worriedly. Ciel shook his head.

"For all I know, they could be out looking for me because their daughter isn't at home! They could think I'm dead, or I was kidnapped, or I'm being used for sex trafficking! I don't really want to go home with people I don't know though… if that bad? To them, I'm their daughter, but to me, they're strangers… You get it?" I asked.

"I guess you'll just have to stay here until further notice. If they find you, they'll find you, and we'll settle things then." He stood up and walked to the window behind him.

"Oh, but I don't want to get off clean like that. I mean, that's like intruding on your life when you hardly know me, and I don't want to stay here for free… I don't want to work either, though…" I closed my eyes and thought.

"Madison," I opened my eyes and looked at him, "You're staying here as a guest. We did almost run you over, so it's the least we could do. Especially since you are currently without a home until you're body's memories come back."

I pursed my lips. _They almost killed me… so I guess it would be considered kindness and to help his status… _I nodded.

"I'll try not to make a fool of myself… oh, and your family name. Don't worry, I'm going to be the best guest you've ever- ow!" I had whacked myself in the head when I saluted to him.

I saw him covering his face with his hand.

Okay, so that wasn't the best way to start of my time living here, but that's okay. I can totally fix it in the future…

I just hope I don't mess up again.

* * *

*** I just threw something in there. The newspaper in the anime only showed 'The Stars' with a star in between the two words, and that was during the Jack the Ripper case, so… I just threw that up there… I'm not even sure the date is accurate (like the month and day) but all I do know is that there's December by episode 10, so… let's hopefully stay on a good track for the date, right?**

**Oh, I also wanted to change the date because if Madison was actually a person in the 1800s, then her family would be looking for her –she's not a noble, she's middle class- and probably putting her face in the newspaper or something, and by the time the series starts up in the later months, it would already be a few months later with her family looking for her, and people would probably notice her at one point or another and send Madison[1800] back to her family with Madison[2012] would be in her place and wouldn't know a thing. I can't because the Madison[1800] in the first chapter slipped on ice and cracked her head [she didn't die] so she bled… Let's try this again.**

_**Currently, in Sealed:**_

_**Madison from 2012 fell and slipped on the ice. She was then thrown into a Time Warp that sent her back to the Victorian Era, 1888, as a soul, not a body. **_

_**A girl with seemingly the same appearance/identity, Madison from the 1800, down to the smallest mole, freckle, and scar from an injury was looking for her dog, Liam, in the streets of London. She calls out for him, he barks to get her attention. She spots him, tries to cross the street to get him, but slips on a patch of ice, falls to the ground, and cracks her head on the cobblestone of the street. **_

_**A carriage rolls down the street being driven by Sebastian, the butler to the Phantomhive family. He sees her not getting up from the street, stops the carriage from running her over and killing her. Earl Ciel Phantomhive gets out, ask why they stopped, sees the girl –who is bleeding, and out of the fear of his social status being jeopardized, he takes the girl back to his mansion. **_

_**Madison [2012] wakes up in Madison [1888]'s body after hearing two voices in her head that were not her own, worries she had been kidnapped because she had never seen her surroundings in her life, gets up, falls back to the bed from the injury to her head, and when she calms down, goes around the room to investigate what had gone on. She comes to the conclusion that she is in Victorian London from the corset, the dress, and the shoes (it was the first thing that came to her mind when it all clicked for her, no help from the author). She ends up going back to sleep, wishing all of it is just a dream.**_

_**She is awaken in the morning by Sebastian, he pours her tea and hands her a newspaper that confirms her suspicions, and leaves her to Meirin who helps her into the corset, dress, and guides her to the dining room. Not many things go on in there, but Madison does wonder where the boys' parents are, but doesn't ask. **_

_**Ciel talks to her in his study, questioning her about why she was in the street. Madison tells him she's not from that time period and further explains how she thinks she ended up here –giving him the possibility that she took over someone's body that looked exactly like hers but from his time period, or that she was dreaming the entire thing up on her own in 2012. **_

_**He believes her, and asks her why there was a leash with her. Madison is given the leash, she has a memory discovery from the 1800s Madison, and ends up believing that if she did take over the girls body, her family would be looking for her, and then worries that she's keeping the body from going home to her parents. **_

_**This and that happens, and she ends up staying there as a guest because she **_**was **_**almost killed, and she was homeless until her family finds her. **_

**That was an overview of the first two chapters. Hopefully it sums it up in a nutshell, but if you don't understand anything, PM me and I'll try to explain it best I can. **

**Review. I won't be mad if you have something against how she came to stay, but this is usually the toughest part for stories like these. Be easy on it, it took me two hours to think this up. I'm hoping to get things officially started up in the next chapter, so be ready for that. They'll come in 3-4 parts, so don't be upset if I leave it a little cliffy here and there. I'll do what I can, but there's only so much typing I can do when you're watching a 25 minute video that you have to pause every ten seconds to get the dialogue… It's a lot of work.**

**See you next time! Thanks to those who reviewed and gave this story a chance. **


	3. Bored as a Wall

**The episodes are going to be told from a version of the Subs, so if it's not correct/accurate with the English Dub, that's why. There was a reason I asked for the DVD for Christmas.**

**Oh, and the first episode is some time later, so it's not January anymore. Let's just say the parents to Madison [1800s] did look for her, but gave up after three months of trying.**

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 3: Bored as a Wall

Episode 1: That Butler, Talented [1]

* * *

I rushed down the stairs with most of my clothes on –my dress (that was new to my closet as of last month), corset, their version of underwear, and then my stockings were on. My shoes, however, weren't on, my hair was still –sort of- a mess, and I was going to be late for breakfast if I didn't hurry.

Maybe if I could run properly, I would've been there already, but the corset restricted me from doing so because you lose your breath quicker –trust me, I've already done it-. The door was closed, and I was glad because I still had to do a couple of things.

I pulled on the heels, threw my hair up into a bun, tied the hat/bonnet (thing) around my head, and then brushed off my dress. I grabbed the door handle and walked inside as properly as possible.

"Sorry for being late, I-"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Finny held the back of his head and rushed up to Ciel. "Young Master, what is wrong for you to do something like that?" I took a seat at the table silently and started to eat my meal.

The last time I was late to breakfast, I got a whole long lecture from Sebastian –an order from Ciel- about how I should be on time for everything. The whole thing lasted about an hour, and I had to follow him around the house like a dog because he was working. It was not a fun experience.

"Nothing. That was to be expected." Ciel stated as he set his teacup down and continued eating.

"Finnian, have the weeding been done in the inner garden?" I sunk back in my chair and covered my eyes like that was going to help. I glanced over at Ciel and then picked up a piece of whatever was on my plate. Now that I thought about it… this tasted like fish…

"Meirin, have the sheets been washed?" I picked up a fork and poked at the pink meat on the plate.

"Bard, were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?" It actually looked like fish…

"Tanaka… you are fine just as you are." I needed to ask what this was.

"If you have time to be lazing around like this, get to work!" The three ran out.

"Um… what was today's breakfast?" I asked politely.

"Poached salmon with a mint salad." Sebastian answered. I pursed my lips and put my fork down.

"What is the matter? Is it not to your liking?" I shook my head and put the back of my hand to my lips.

"No, I'm just sea-bass vegetarian, and this goes against my principles…" I could still taste the fish on my tongue even though it was in my stomach by now. It was even worse now that I was imagining a salmon being brutally sliced up and cooked saying 'oh no!' in a creepy-cute high pitched little kid voice.

"I'm… going to go now. Excuse me." I stood and walked out of the room. I didn't feel good at all now. I made it to my bathroom in time before I threw up what little of the stuff I had eaten.

Okay, the only reason I turned sea-bass vegetarian was because one time when we were in Colorado, my uncles were fishing, and for dinner, they had the fish they caught. It wasn't the fact that it was dead, but it was the fact that its belly was cut open, and –at the time, I was looking down from the overhang of the small cabin we were using (we weren't all in it, my family was at a hotel not that far from it), and that poor fish was staring up at me with dead eyes. I felt so sick then, and from then on, every time I saw them catch a fish, I really hoped they put it back in the water. I can't even eat shrimp now because if I see the legs still on it, I feel horrible eating it.

The poor sea-creatures… never got to see the light of another day…

I wiped my mouth and stuck my head under the faucet to get a mouth-full of water to wash out my mouth. I swished it around, spit, repeated three more times, and then left the room to figure out what I was doing today.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

I was walking passed one of the many rooms downstairs because I was doing absolutely nothing at the moment other than roaming –and breathing, walking, and thinking, but those are all automatic actions- when I heard a sickening crash from beside me.

I stopped and looked at the door that was slightly cracked open. I pushed it open to see one of the cabinets that held the good tea sets on the ground, broken, and the white glass of several different tea sets on the floor.

Meirin was silently freaking out.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to see if any damage to her had been done –and also to be nosy as to how much damage she caused to the poor tea sets-.

"Mister Sebastian is going to be furious, he is! Oh, I'm such a klutz! What am I going to do?!" She exclaimed as I bent down near her.

Thank god I had changed a little earlier into something that wasn't making me ten pounds heavier. I was wearing a dress like Alice did in the first couple minutes of Alice: Madness Returns –which is one of my favorite games- but instead of black, it was blue and –you know, now that I think about it, the dress looks similar to Meirin's, but without all the extra stuff.

"We can get a new one. Are you okay, though? No broken bones or cuts or blood?" I asked as I held out my hand to help her up.

"Oh, y-yes! I mean no! I'm fine!" She shook her hands in front of me, and I nodded.

"Well, I'd be glad that I didn't get crushed under that thing. Don't worry about the tea set. Sure, Sebastian isn't going to be all that thrilled about it, but it's not like it cant be replaced with something similar, or even different. Different is good." I smiled, and she sniffled.

She was going to be yelled at for sure. Poor girl…

So, not wanting to injure myself, I walked out of the room and continued on my merry way to wherever I was heading too –that would most likely be snooping around in Ciel's office until he asked me what I was doing, I'd answer with something witty, and then he'd tell me to get out because he was busy. It's the same almost every time I went in there.

He doesn't have any fun what-so-ever. He just sits in his study all day, does whatever it is he does, be tutored by tutors, eats, sleeps, and gets mail. That's all I've seen him do –save for the times he left the house, but I didn't get to go (nor was I invited along) because of reasons unknown to me- since I've been here for the past couple of months.

I also came to the conclusion that his parents aren't alive anymore. I didn't ask Ciel because I didn't want to upset him if that was the case. I'm fine with waiting until it comes out into the open because that's the kind of person I am.

When I pushed open the door to enter the study, Sebastian was walking out. When he saw me, he walked up to me and smiled. "Don't give into the young master if he asks you to get him something to eat. I wouldn't want him to spoil his dinner." I nodded and watched him walk off down the hallway.

So, I walked into the study. Ciel looked up from working and motioned for me to come closer before I could even move to look at all the books.

"Yes?" I said as I stepped up to his desk.

"We're having a guest this evening. He's one of the supervisors of the Funtom Toy Company in India, so while he is here, treat him with respect." I nodded. "Oh, and if you could, get me something sweet to eat." I bit my lip and shifted my weight to one foot.

"I cant do that. Sebastian told me not to 'give in' to your request. So, don't think I'm not going to do it because I'm lazy, but I cant. I'd rather not have to deal with him anytime soon about not listening to him. I'll tell you what; next time you need something to eat, I'll make you a cupcake or something. Maybe a cookie platter or maybe I'll make some homemade vanilla ice cream… Great, now _I'm _hungry." I walked over to where I stopped looking at books the last time I was in here and started looking at all the bindings to find something to read.

Yes, you did hear right. Ciel owns a toy company. I was completely excited to hear that when I found out, and I even created one of their newest dolls: a bunny with a top hat, waistcoat, and then jacket. It's so cute.

I glanced back at Ciel several times while I was searching. I wasn't sure why, but I just did it. There's wasn't much out of the ordinary about this new life of mine. I was living easy, not many worries, not much going on, and I was pretty much alone when it came to everyday life. Things would probably be livelier if he had siblings or something, but since he's an only child as far as I'm aware, so… yeah, not much going on.

It is pretty much like my life at home. I stay at home, go to school, learn, come back home, do nothing for most of the days, and even on the weekends, I'm usually sitting at the computer or watching movies. I rarely go out, and when I do, it's never with friends. I usually just run errands with my parents.

I do have friends –about five or six- but I'm not a loner. I just don't make friends with a lot of people. The friends I have now have been my friends since middle school, and the beginning of high school. I care about academics, not about the drama of teenage life in the 21st century. I'm appalled when I hear about how people fight at school over the stupidest things ever, or when people are just starting things. Even dating and relationships irk me. I just think it's because I don't have one, and haven't had one since freshman year.

But the couples seem to be everywhere! It's couples and pregnant women. Those two are just everywhere I go. School, public libraries, movie theaters, swimming pools, even places like Target or Wal-Mart! I feel like their taking over the world or something…

You get used to the problems of everyday life in the 21st century, though –used to them being ignoring them, ignoring the drama, avoiding people who could stop me from my goal, all that stuff you see from a good student, and a good person.

I think I'm a good person. Sure, a little worse for wear with perviness, cursing when I'm around my friends, and then acting like I have to here (I don't mind it though. It's like pretend. I used to play pretend all the time when I was little), but overall, I'm pretty down-to-earth…

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

_Yeah right. I'm just as down to earth as a demon is stalking their next victim of misfortune. _I mused, pulling out a book and reading the first page or two to see if I was going to take it and read it.

I put it back a moment later and then walked out of the room.

I was now bored enough that I would be able to stare at a wall and get fun out of it.

* * *

**There isn't much dialogue to go by because half of the stuff she wouldn't have been involved with. **

**I'm now questioning why I chose to do a fanfiction like this. It's not all that good in my opinion. I'll try my best, though. I'm already halfway through the first episode! **

**Hurrah! –pulls string and confetti falls down- **

**Oh, Ciel having one sibling is getting to me. I was kind of thinking of putting another idea of mine in there, and maybe a couple others in this one story. First off, I was thinking about Ciel having an older sister… I don't know why, but I just think he needs one… Her name is Evangeline… she looks more like their dad than anything… Yeah, I don't know though, and if I do, It'll be towards the end because there's a lot of her to go around… **

**Yeah, so… I guess I need to add the little stuff to the '_(I'll explain this in another chapter)'_ now. **

**Ahem. I shall start a side story below the authors note. Extra story in a story for you guys who probably don't even care about this story.**

* * *

A small little girl who was on the heavier side but still slim was rushing around a room with a stack of folders and papers in her hands. Her stringy black hair was falling from the French braid she had put her hair in when she started working for the afternoon. She didn't look like the average person –more like a pixie than anything else. Just the shape of her chubby, heart shaped face, small, upturned nose, and vibrant green eyes would make anyone question if such creatures existed in reality.

"You have fifteen minutes left. You're not getting that done, Miranda**.**" Miranda dropped her _job _on the coffee table in the room she shared with her mentor. "You have to be early to do this. All of this takes at least two hours at the most. You're going to get overtime if you don't finish**.**" A tall, think woman with shoulder length honey brown hair that had a thick band of gray hair in her bangs was sorting through the last few of her files. Her pale blue eyes scanned over one of the papers she had in her hands and then to the short girl going through and stamping her papers as fast as she could.

"I can't do overtime! I have to get home tonight! I have things to do that cant wait until late at night! I got places to be, people to meet with, and I'm under a lot of stress and pressure right now, Christine!"

Christine sighed and flicked her hand in the air, making the stamp Miranda was using disappear from her hand and then reappear to stamp the back of her hand. "Don't rush through it. You'll make a mistake, and then you'll mess it up for the Present Department."

"Sorry. I'm still new at this." Miranda said as she took the stamp again and then slowed down to read the key points in the documents before stamping them as [Edit] or [Okay].

"You've been working under my eye for fifteen years now. We don't have time to make mistakes, _Miranda._" Christine said as she pushed the file drawer shut with a loud _ca-chack._

"Yeah, well we have plenty of time according to the Present Department. They say it's still December 21st, 2012. It's June 25th, 4102. We have time." Christine seemed to grow red with anger.

"If you don't finish this, we're going to be behind, do you hear me?" Miranda shrunk under her gaze and nodded quickly, making her bangs flop right in front of her eyes.

"I'm going down to the Past department to check up on _your mistake_."

"Don't blame it on me!"

"You were _rushing_, marked her as _EDIT, _and sent her document to _Cabrine! _I've told you how unusual Cabrine is with editing lives! This is why she sent her back in time to 1888!" Christine barked as she walked to the door and slammed the door behind her, making Miranda cringe from the loud bang.

"_Na, na, na. It's you're fault. __Wah, wah, wah. Nag, nag, nag." _Miranda mocked with a fake Christine voice that was high pitched, squeaky, and plain annoying. "So demanding…" She muttered under her breath as she continued to stamp documents for people's lives.

Sighing, she leaned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling.

_Maybe joining the Life Editing career path wasn't a good idea…_

* * *

**Yeah, they approve and edit lives in the future, apparently… It's a cool idea, but still strange… Bye. Review if you want to. I don't see that many and it makes me wonder if anyone's actually reading this…**

**Is anyone even reading this and liking it?**


	4. Miranda, Christine, Creepy-Guy

**I am successful.**

* * *

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 4: Miranda, Christine, Creeper-Guy

Episode 1: That Butler, Talented [2]

* * *

I don't think I was allowed anywhere near the guest. That was the vibe I was getting for some reason. Not only was I basically sitting in my room reading a book that I had grabbed a few days before, but I was pretty much confined there for the remainder of the day.

I was fine being in there by myself, but the problem was that I'm a future person who loves her technology, so when you place me in a room without it and nothing to satisfy my need for anything technological, then… you know what you have?

You have a Madison who knows not what to do, so she sits in her room, tries on her clothes, stares out the window and counts the number of birds that fly by, and then she sleeps to pass the time.

_Are you tuning into this? Can you hear me?_

I sat up from lying down on my bed and looked around. "Um… what?"

_Oh! Goodie! Glad you can hear me. I don't have a lot of time because my supervisor is in the Present Department –which is where you came from- and I just need to get this out and tell you what happened so you're not in the dark. Oh, and you might just want to think what you want to say. Don't want any of them walking in on you talking to no one. They'll probably lock you up for sure!_ Whoever was chatting up a storm in my mind giggled and I just got off the bed and walked over to the window.

It had started getting dark a while ago, so dinner couldn't have been that far away. _Um… Who are you?_

_Miranda. I'm the person who pretty much sent you here. It wasn't my fault though! I mixed up the stamps and accidentally stamped your file for editing and Cabrine got a hold of it –she's one of the writers for the Present Department, bee-tee-dubs- and she wrote that you travel back in time into someone's body. I'm so sorry about that! We're trying to get it adjusted, but it'll be at least two to three months future time to fix it._

I'm going to sum this up. Basically, this chick who's talking to me is the reason I am where I am right now because she messed up while stamping my 'file' –whatever that is- and one of my assumptions was correct –traveling in to another body- so I'm not that far off. (I bet if I was a different person, I wouldn't have thought of that –the possibility of body-transferring-. Glad I'm a good kind of different, then.)

_What do you mean, 'future time'?_

_Well, where I am, it's the year 4102, and the way time works has changed because we've edited months and years, and even time, but that's not the point. All I know is that Cabrine has you there until the so called 'end' of whatever it is she goes on about, and so… you're stuck there until you finish it out, or we have it fixed. Again, sorry about that…_

I shook my head. _It's fine. I can live it out. It's not that bad. Sure, I need my technology bar to increase, but that's not possible because I'm in 1888, and the only technology they have is… well, I don't know. At least it isn't, like, colonial times or even a world war. That would be much worse than this. I'm glad it's a time I'm familiar with, though. _

_Oh, well yeah, I guess so. Um… Crap, I gotta split the connection. Big Bird is in the building! I repeat, Big Bird is in the building!_

**Who are you calling Big Bird, Miranda?**

_A-ah! Christine! Nice to see you! Um, no one. There was just this Big Bird that was in the building that I just saw, and it was staring me down like a hawk. Probably some kind of demon spawn –that thing was HUGE!_Miranda started to laugh nervously.

**Why is the connection light on? Miranda, are you talking with—**

_LOOK! THERE IT IS!_Miranda shouted loudly. In a small voice, she said, _We'll talk later._ That was the last of the little connection. How I knew? There was a dial tone beeping in my head for some reason, and it actually hurt a little.

"Miss Allsey, preparations for dinner have been made."

"Do I get to eat now? Great, I'm starving!" I hopped off the bed and stretched my arms above my head. "You don't know how hungry I am. I feel like it's been _ages _since I last had a delicious meal, you know?"

I thought I heard him say something along the lines of 'yes, I do know', but I blew it off as nothing I needed to know about. I followed him around to a different part of the mansion until he opened the doors to get the guest and Ciel.

I didn't know it until I saw him –Ciel-, so I almost made a complete fool out of myself. Not to worry, I didn't though.

"The preparations for dinner have been made." Sebastian said as I brushed passed him to walk into my room with my arms wide open.

"Ciel! I haven't seen you all day! I've been in my room the whole day doing nothing but reading and watching the birds fly passed my window." I put my hands down and saw the guest. He was gawking at me.

_Well thank you for setting off my creep-radar. You are now on neighborhood watch. _I thought as I faced him and smiled, sidestepping a little so I was closer to Ciel. He was giving me the 'elevator eyes', so you can imagine how and why I felt uncomfortable.

"O-oh, the dinner in that stone garden? I have been greatly anticipating it!" He started to get up from his chair.

"Well then, let's leave the rest for later." I glanced down at the board game for a moment. _Burning bodies, eyes of the dead, taken by haunted shadows? What kind of game _is _this? _

"Ah, even without continuing, it is quite clear that I am going to lose." The guest –whose name I didn't learn yet said with a laugh.

"I don't quite like quitting a game in the middle." Ciel stated as he got up and walked passed me with a smile.

"That game is a little strange, if I do say so myself."

"Child…" I looked at brown-guest (he _was_ wearing an awful lot of brown) and tilted my head. Ciel looked over too, and that immediately put him (brown-guest) on the spot.

"Ah, I mean, having the flexible spirit of a child must be one of the requirements of being a manufacturer. That is why the Phantomhives are the number one toy maker in this country." He stood up and I immediately walked up to Ciel to stay a reasonable distance away from the guy who was just checking me out five minutes ago.

"I was thinking about another idea for a stuffed animal, by the way. OH, right, I probably should introduce myself to your guest." I turned and curtseyed.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Madison Allsey. I'm a guest here at the moment." I flashed my brightest smile and hoped he wouldn't look at me like he did before.

He smiled at me and bowed. "I am Damiano. It's a great pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady like yourself." I tilted my head slightly, knit my brows together subtly, and then kept smiling.

"Thank you." I turned and went back to discussing my idea with Ciel because… I just needed some card to place on the table while he was behind us.

Dear god, please don't let him creep on me. Please, if you care for me, don't let that happen.

(**Author: I am your god in this story, so suck it up and take it. :p**)

When we were seated and staring at our meal –thank god I was closer to Ciel than brown-guest.

"Tonight's dinner is a Beef Tataki-don prepared by our own chef, Bard." Our meal was pretty much cooked meat layered in a bowl. There was also soy sauce (**Author: I'm guessing that's what that sauce is that went with it.**) to go along with it –for a dipping sauce.

"This is a dinner?" Damiano asked from his side of the table. Sebastian smiled, and started a giant speech about our meal called Donburi. I was already eating by then. Hey, my internal clock was telling me it was time to eat, don't judge.

Let me tell you, this was actually really good. It seemed that Sebastian was good at everything he did –cooking, cleaning, being handsome (did I just say that?) and most jobs that I would do averagely. It was almost… too perfect…

Maybe he has the perfectionist trait. Yeah, that's it. People like that make everything perfect to suit their needs and the needs of others.

While I was making some kind of sloshy mess out of my meal (I poured in the soy sauce and then started to stir the meat around in it like a soup) something happened after I just managed to pick up the bowl.

The table cloth went flying off the table. It was like a magic trick, you know, the one where you have a ton of glass objects on a table and then you rip it out from underneath without breaking or moving anything?

That's what just happened. Of course, I wasn't surprised to see that Sebastian had tricked that out like that because I just deduced that he was a perfectionist, but now he was a magician? He could probably pull a rose out of his ear, too.

Sebastian has no limits to being that awesome. In fact, it's not even awesome. It's some unknown word that no one knows here, in my time, and even in the supposed future of 4102. That's how epic it was getting.

_Yeah, I can totally stay here if I can live with awesome stunts like that all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if he could defy gravity, next. _After thinking that, I ate and watched Sebastian, waiting for him to just float into the air or something.

"Where did the tablecloth go?!" Damiano questioned loudly. I put my bowl down and drank some of the water in one of my glasses.

"There was a small stain on the cloth, so I had it removed? Please pay it no mind." I put my glass down and started eating again.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. Please enjoy your meal at your leisure." Sebastian bowed.

Damiano laughed. "I am humbled, Count Phantomhive."

"Count?" I questioned in a whisper. I thought he was an Earl. 'Count' just makes him sound like a vampire, and not the ones from Twilight, either.

"He is very talented." Damiano praised.

"He only did what was natural as my servant." Ciel said simply.

I felt a sneeze come on. I turned my head to my right and waited for a moment. I sneezed –a sneeze that Hannah calls 'adorable' because it sounds like a small and short _'choo_' and I hold my finger to my nose. Don't ask me how a sneeze can be adorable because it isn't.

"I am one hell of a butler."

I began eating again, paying that little comment no attention.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

It wasn't until later that it clicked inside my head. I was reaching for the handle to my door when the comment came up in my head.

"Wait a minute." I furrowed my brows to think.

"What does that even mean? '_I'm one hell of a butler.' _Tch. Is that some kind of play on words?" I walked into my room shaking my head. "Whatever, man." And thus I began to change into my night outfit (a pale yellow tunic thing with white lace around the edges, and then I had Capri's that went along with them –also yellow with lace.) and went to lie in bed.

* * *

**I get no reviews for this. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS/THINK IT SUCKS?!**

**Maybe it'll pick up later, but... you know... i'm really hoping... **

**Thanks for favorites, alerts, similar things... but you know, i'd like a review once in a while. I'd like to know how i'm doing with this since i've never written for this category... (rather, haven't posted for this category) so...**

**Please? Just one will do. Tell me if i need to improve, or if it's good as is, or if it sucks and i need to think about writing for something else...**

**I was thinking Death Note...**


	5. They're Here, Too

**My brother was on the computer all day... sorry for the late update.**

* * *

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 5: They're Here, Too

Episode 1: That Butler, Talented [3]

* * *

I couldn't sleep. For the life of me, I couldn't sleep at all.

Insomnia kills me on nights like these.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the window –which I had purposefully pulled the curtain back so I could see the moon. It was pretty high in the sky, but I could still see the bottom of it.

After a good twenty minutes, I gave up trying to sleep. I hoped right out of bed, threw on a robe and pulled on stockings before leaving the room to explore what I haven't explored yet.

I was being pretty stealthy as it were because I was certain that everyone thought I was in my room doing something or sleeping. So, every time I got to a corner, I hugged the wall, and then poked my head around the corner to see if anyone was there.

It was quite entertaining, actually. Like a game of hide and seek mixed with tag. I was hiding and I didn't want to get 'tagged' –in this case, caught walking around in my pajamas since the guest was still here-.

I made it to the back hallway stairs and descended down quietly. I got to the bottom floor and right before I was about to head down the hallway, I heard someone.

"Really, I cant keep up this babysitting." I backed up a couple steps and saw light coming from a room I've never been in before. Heck, I haven't even been in the back hallway yet, so I was a little curious. I moved as quiet as a mouse until I got to the room and then listened in.

"Yes, I've already sold the factory. Now all that's left is to fatten up my wallet with the money the kid gives me." My hand flew to hover over my mouth. _Ciel's being used! I knew this guy was bad news!_ I looked towards the stairs. _I gotta tell him… _I began to retrace my steps back to my bedroom. "After all, we're dealing with a child." I felt some kind of anger boil in my emotion bowl.

_Posers…Liars…Jerks…Perverts… they exist here too…_

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

I was making my way back to my room when I suddenly froze upon hearing something unnatural.

It wasn't the floor creaking, it wasn't the squeak of a door, and it wasn't even footsteps…

It was a voice that I didn't recognize at all.

I paled and slowly turned my head about ninety degrees to see something at the end of the hallway. It was wavy, pitch black, and there were two bright white lights staring at me.

"_Madison… why did you leave?_" Whatever that voice was, it sounded like it was under water and being said through glass. _"Why did you leave me?" _The whole hallway felt like I was in an arctic wasteland. I shivered violently for a second and then looked back ahead.

_There's nothing there…You're just paranoid… There's no such thing as Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, or any of the monsters from Amnesia… There's nothing—_

I had began to walk away from it, but that walk slowly grew into a speed walk, and not long after that, it increased to a jog, then a sprint. _I'm scared. I'm scared, I'm scared, and there's nothing here to help me. The hallway's dark, I don't like it, I want to see light. _I shouted in my mind as I turned a corner hastily. Something was coming. I could feel it.

As I turned down another hallway –that was also dark without light- I ran into something that really scared me. It wasn't even a person, it was just this thick sheet of darkness filled with little dots of light. Like when you close you eyes really tight and you start seeing stars? That's what it felt like.

_Seized by shadows of the damned._

That board game was haunting my head. _Haunted shadows of who?! _I couldn't see a single thing. I was sight impaired at the moment. I felt a door handle after a moment, and without hesitation, I pulled it open.

Inside there was light, and there was also Ciel.

"Ciel!" I rushed up to him and practically smothered the poor kid. "I'm crazy! I'm seeing things! I'm paranoid!" I pointed directly at the board game. "That game is evil! It must be burned!" I said. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Don't give me that look! I was scared, okay! Something supernatural just happened to me!" I shivered at the thought of it. "I hate supernatural things…" I sat down in the chair and crossed my arms.

"Are you sure you hadn't escaped from an asylum before we found you?" He asked.

"Oh, great. Hold that against me, why don't you." I pushed my bangs out of the way. There was a loud yell, and a few minutes later, there was a loud Italian cry of, "Mamma mia!"

Ciel laughed from in front of me. "That distasteful cry; he sounds just like a pig put out for slaughter." Ciel closed his eyes for a moment. "To think he could get away with staying quiet about selling my factory, then ask me to fund a larger workforce."

"Oh, yeah, I heard him talking down in a room, and he called you a child too. Just saying." I held up my hands in defense.

Ciel sat back in his chair after moving his piece on the board. "Something once lost will never return." I looked at where his piece had fallen and pursed my lips.

_Happy ending, huh? _I got up and stretched.

"Whelp, I'm gonna hit the sack- er, retire for the evening." I waved. "See you in the morning, _Count._" I smirked and walked out of the room.

I was tired now.

* * *

**Well, i might type more tomorrow, depending on how i feel... I'm off of school tomorrow, that's why. Martin Luther King Jr. Day.**

**Gotta go. **

**Thanks for reading! Review please~**

**Adieu mes petits lecteurs~ **

**I hope that was right...**


	6. Problems Everywhere

**Decided to do a little Future-time chapter. Forgive me, i rushed, and i had little inspiration.**

* * *

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 6: Problems Everywhere

* * *

Miranda was late again.

She had been eating her lunch with one of the Future Division boys –even farther into the future than she was, therefore making him a higher rank- named Alexandrian.

He had bought her lunch because she had forgotten hers at home, and she had no money with her to buy from the cafeteria down on the main floor. So, by chance, the two ended up staying half of the forty minutes in the cafeteria eating and goofing around, and then the other half was spent outside walking around the precinct and even sitting in the garden.

Realizing that she overshot her lunch brake by twenty minutes, she had rushed inside after promising him they'd meet up for dinner and a movie after their shifts.

So now, Miranda was running down the hall where her and Christine's work room was located.

"Hi Miranda~" Cabrine said as she walked by Miranda. Miranda stopped and backed up.

"Hey Cabrine, what did you write in Madison Allsey's file?" Cabrine placed a finger with neon pink on it for nail polish on her lips and shook her head of bright neon pink hair.

"Classified~!"

Miranda shot off like a rocket back down the hallway.

_Christine is going to stuff me into a blender, push puree, and feed me to her dog._ Miranda frowned at the thought of it. Throwing open the door, she rushed inside.

"I'm here! Sorry Christine, I got-" Miranda looked around. "Eh?"

Christine wasn't even in the room.

Miranda walked forward to the small box sitting on the coffee table and pressed play. A little hologram showed up with Christine in it.

"Miranda, seeing as though you're watching this, I'm assuming your back from your break. I had some business to take care of, and I should be back by a quarter to four. I apologize for not being there, but there are a few things you need to do besides your normal job. You'll find them on your desk." It cut off a second later, and right after that, it came back on. "Oh, and if you're twenty minutes late again, I'm going to get you overtime."

Miranda sighed and looked towards her desk. Sure enough, there was not only her stack of papers she had to check, but there was also an awkwardly shaped contraption on her desk along with another (**A/N: Think TRON**) box sitting on her desk.

Miranda got up and went to do her stack of papers, however, on the top was a note.

'_Do these second, use the awkwardly shaped contraption first.' _It was in Christine's handwriting. Miranda took the contraption off her desk and placed it on the floor. A wide red button was fading on and off on top, so out of curiosity, she pressed it.

Nothing happened.

"This is faulty-" Miranda jumped when the contraption started to transform into a big cube shaped thing, and it ended up looking like a printer with a computer on top. A computerized face appeared on the screen.

"**Please place your stamps in the designated areas.**" Two stamp shaped holes flashed with white light, and she looked at it. Scooting over to her drawer, she took out the _[Edit] _and _[Okay] _stamps and placed them in the slots. It sucked it in quickly.

"**Now, place all files without the folder into the tray.**" A tray popped out and hit her in the shin.

She jerked back and held her shin. Slowly taking all the files out from their respective folders, she dropped them into the tray and closed it.

"**Begin sorting.**" The machine started making a humming sound and on screen, files started popping up in alphabetical order. "**All done. Commencing TIMELINE.**" Miranda pulled up a chair and looked at the screen.

After a couple minutes, it stopped and two buttons appeared in the place where the stamps were sucked into.

"**Press the white button for okay, and the purple button for edit.**" Miranda looked over the timeline of the person in question and tapped the white button. After getting the hang of it, she was zooming through it at lightning speed.

She was done by three.

Lounging on the couch, she kicked off her boots and napped. "That was so easy. Thanks Christine~" She said with a smile.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

Christine walked into the room with a trolley hovering close behind her. "Miranda, I brought the—" She looked over to the couch to see Miranda sleeping.

Walking over, Christine smiled and bent down to Miranda's face.

"MIRANDA."

"IT'S NOT MY GORILLA!" Miranda jerked up and fell off the couch. Christine rolled her eyes and went over to the trolley.

"You should really learn to stop sleeping on the job. I'll get you overtime if I have to. There are plenty of people to edit." Christine took off the boxes and placed them in front of her desk.

Miranda sat up and rubbed her head. "That machine you got me is amazing. I didn't have to get any ink on my hands!" Christine nodded.

"Yes, it's a prototype and I told them I'd have you test it. If it works, you'll keep it and they'll make more to give to every room." Christine looked at Miranda.

"Serious? Cool!" The clock dinged. Miranda rushed up and went to the closet. Grabbing a coat, she threw it on and rushed to the door.

"See you tomorrow, chief!" And without another sound, Miranda was out the door.

Christine rolled her eyes and started to unload all the boxes of files, internship papers, and registry papers she had to look over before leaving her shift. "This is going to be a long night…"

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

(Madison's POV)

Today, Ciel was having a ton of people over for business, and I had decided that I would steer clear of them because I was afraid of messing up and embarrassing him.

What did I do, you ask?

Well…

"You don't scare me rat! I am the almighty Allsey and I shall defeat you!" It rushed to me and crawled up my shoe and onto my stockings.

"Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoff!" I started to kick my leg and shimmy around for it to get off me. "Diseases! I'm going to get the plague! Get off me!" I lifted up my skirt and grabbed the thing by its tail. When I tried to pull it off, however, it decided that digging its grimy little claws into my leg as I pulled it off was a good idea.

It scurried off with bloody little claws. "Miss Allsey? What's the matter?" Finny asked as he rushed up to me, followed by the other two.

I pointed in the direction of where that rat went. "That little fiend—the brute sunk its little rat claws into my thigh! IT CLIMBED UP MY SKIRT FOR GOD SAKES!" I shivered and stomped my feet. "I feel so dirty! I feel so disgusted! My leg is bleeding and it's probably laughing to itself!"

"I don't think rats can laugh." Bard said.

I lifted my skirt up and showed them the bleeding mess that was my mid thigh. There were six hole marks from the claws and then six claw marks that dragged down a couple inches. "This isn't funny! I need disinfectant or something!" I pulled the ribbon from my hair and wrapped it around my thigh.

"We have a rat problem, and I'd appreciate it if it was fixed… I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and find myself starring into the face of a rat…" I shivered again thinking about it.

"We're trying to fix it, but they're really good at hiding." Finny said. I nodded.

"Try cheese or something. Rats like cheese. Ooh, and rat traps. Maybe nets…" They all had a lightbulb go off above their heads.

"That's a really smart idea!" And thus, the three of them were gone in a couple seconds to go find the rats.

Leaving me without disinfectant… "Shoot…" I walked back to my room slowly because my leg was starting to burn painfully from the recent injury.

I now hate rats…

* * *

**And thus... this chapter sucks... I'll get back to you guys next chapter, so until then...**

**Stay classy...**


	7. Madeline Leedey, Huh?

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 7: Madeline Leedey, huh?

* * *

Seriously, I wasn't comfortable wearing a dress anymore. Maybe if it was a tighter dress like Madam Red –who I learned was Ciel's aunt- I would have a better life.

Then again, wearing tight dresses like that seem to make me waddle uncomfortably and make my legs get a rash. I don't like having thick legs at all. It ruins everything. Pants, shorts, jeans – they all end up getting ruined right at the base of my legs (below my crotch).

For Pete's sake, I cant even walk around after swimming for too long or else my thighs get a rash, and I have to waddle around like a weirdo. Because of the fat, my thighs rub together, and it just causes me problems.

Oh, right. So, I did find disinfectant (it really stung when I poured it on, but I wrapped it up, so I'm fine now) and now I was just sitting in a room that I was invited into to meet Madam Red and a Chinese guy named Lao (and a pretty girl named Ran-Mao who was with Lao.)

When I had walked into the room where they were, I felt… indifferent…

For one, they just kind of stared at me until Ciel spoke up. "This is my house guest, Madison Allsey. Madison, this is Madam Red and Lao." I curtseyed and walked over to stand beside Ciel.

"You're so young! So gorgeous too!" Madam Red had said, and I had smiled.

"Quite…exotic…" I glanced over at the China-man. "Where are you from?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I'm from… here, actually. A little away from London, actually, more like the Wales area… I'm here on business for my father who's currently sick, and I'm supposed to be staying here for a while until I get everything I need to help our company progress." _What am I saying? I just dug myself a grave, didn't I?_

"Oh, what company?" Madam Red asked, her full attention on me.

_Oh god… what do I do?_

"Her father is in charge of one of the factories in Ireland. He sent Madison here to meet with me and discuss ideas for products." Ciel said smoothly.

I nodded. "Yes. My father thought I had wonderful ideas for Phuntom (**A/N: Also spelled Funtom**) and because I had so many, he wanted me to discuss them to Ciel here. A young mind is an imaginative mine, as my... mother used to say…" I said. _Just keep going… almost out…_

"Used to?" Lao said, and I nodded.

"My mother died several years ago. She was really sickly, and her doctor did everything he could, but she didn't make it… she died happy, though…" I looked to the floor. _I should've joined Drama at school. _

"I'm sorry for your loss." Madam Red said solemnly. _I can see the light of day! I'm out of the grave! _

And thus… they now believe I am motherless and exotic by my skin color (which is a little darker than all of them. I mean, I am mixed with black and white, but… exotic? No… _I hope they don't go and research me… wait, they don't have computers here… but they have books… and connections… they could probably wire them or something… I'm over thinking things. It's time to shut up._

When things got out of hand –after Madam Red molested Sebastian ('doctors habit' my ass) and then Lao and her were arguing about something I didn't quite understand that involved Ciel- I took that as my chance to slip out right after Ciel.

I followed him for a little bit, but…

"It went that way, you guys!" Finny –in a cat costume- holding a cat and Meirin running by with mouse traps in her hands. I stopped and immediately pressed myself against the wall.

That rat was not climbing up my leg again today, no sir. I shuffled away as quick as possible and down to the kitchen to get a snack.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

I was walking outside in the garden eating a chocolate bar (courtesy of Phuntom Company) and smelling all the flowers.

_Hello~ Madison? You hear me loud and clear?_I stopped for a second.

_I hear you. I got delicious chocolate. _I thought.

_Ooh… that sounds good… Oh! Right. So, just to keep you in touch, we found a solution to your predicament._

She stopped talking immediately.

_And? _She sighed.

_Well… it failed… it's a little weird, but it must've affected something inside your time, so we're not exactly sure _what _happened, just that something _did _happen… So be aware…_

I plucked a red poppy from the ground and walked over to the steps to sit down. _Okay... hey can I ask you something?_

_Sure. Have at it._

I thought for a moment. _So, since I took over someones body who looked like me, am I like her reincarnation or something? Oh, and what happened to her family, and who was she? _

_Hold on._I waited for a couple minutes, but in that time, I twisted the long stem of the poppy into a ring and smiled.

"I can still do it." I remember when I was little I used to pick tons of flowers and twist them into rings and little flower headbands. Although they would die and wither, I still loved how long they lasted. I've always been a flower person…

_I got a lead. You were Madeline Leedey. You were eighteen years old, pretty down to earth, and even though you were engaged to someone, you were in love with someone else. You parents are Sophia and Leo Leedey, you have an older brother named Nathaniel, and a younger sister named Valentine… apparently your family runs a tailoring business that is very popular in England._

I looked at the sky for a minute. There were several clouds in the sky. _Engaged? To who? _It was silent for a couple of minutes.

_To… holy god, you were going to marry a Baron's son! Wow, you're lucky! Oh, his name is Conner Dermott… the guy who you're in love with is a friend of yours since you were little, Daniel White. _Miranda concluded. I thought about it all.

_Wait, but what about what happened when I –er, Madeline- went missing? And what about the reincarnation thing?_

_You could be her reincarnation, but we'd have to put it through tests in the lab to see, and I don't have access too it. The only person I know who has access to it is an acquaintance of mine who works down there… _

_Madeline's family was devastated when she didn't come home from walking the family dog. The dog found his way home, and they went out looking for her, but after looking for several weeks, asking around, and even having the Dermott's family go out looking for her as well… they gave up and hoped for her to come back. I don't know what exactly happened elsewise because I'm not authorized to know, but I just know that Cabrine messed up the past… sorry…_

**Miranda, get off that communicator. You have work to do. **That was Christine talking. I wasn't really liking her that much.

_Aww! But it's my off time!_

**I don't think you should be late again, am I right?**

…_No… I gotta go, Maddie… __We'll totes talk later, okay?_ And like that, it ended.

I stood up and put the flower ring on my finger.

I'm an engaged woman, and I didn't even know it…

What do I do now?

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

"Hey Sebastian, where's Ciel?" The butler walked right by me without a single word.

I stared as his disappearing form as he went out the front door.

Tilting my head to the side, I blinked and went back to walking.

It wasn't long before I heard groaning coming from the kitchen. I poked my head inside to see Bard, Meirin, and Finny with their chins on the table.

"What's wrong guys?" I saw the pie on the table.

"Where did Sebastian go?" Meirin asked. I took the time to get myself a plate.

"That's right." Finny said dully.

"Who cares about where he is or what he's doing? The problem right now is this! When he said clean it up, did he mean it was okay for us to eat it? Or was it not?" Bard threw his head back in angry-confusion and gripped his head.

"It should be okay, right?" Finny and I asked in unison.

"Idiot! If you're wrong he'll make a deluxe triple ice cream out of your head!"

"Well-" Meirin interrupted me when she slammed a glass bottle of milk onto the table.

"Bard, it's not good to get so agitated. You must be lacking calcium. Drink this." I made a face. I've never really liked plain milk. Chocolate milk is okay, and plain milk with cereal, but if it's just plain milk in a cup…

I cant drink the whole thing.

"I don't need it."

"Don't snub milk! If you drink enough, your bones will become extremely sturdy!" And thus started a small argument/testament about milk.

"I'm gonna eat it. If you guys don't want it…" I began to reach for the plate.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to eat it!" I cursed under my breath and backed away from the plate. "Meirin, bring the tea! Finny, you get the silver!" Bard ordered.

I held up my plate. "I got a plate!" I said with a smile. My plate was taken from me and put on the table along with several others. "Hey! Platey! Come back to me!" I reached dramatically for the plate, but it didn't talk to me like it would in a cartoon. "I thought we had something special platey! Why did you do me like that?" I fell to my knees. "Why?!"

"What's wrong?" I paled and curled into a ball.

"That's strange. I'm sure it's supposed to be here, but the forks and knives are gone!" Finny said.

"Ignored…" I groaned softly.

Then, I had an idea.

"We can use our hands!" The three looked at me.

"That's not very…" Bard said, trailing off.

"…lady like..." Meirin finished.

I shrugged. "And who's going to tell us otherwise? It's only this once, so just let manners slide and grab a handful, like so," I cut a slice with my finger and picked it up, "and eat." I started eating.

_Delicious…_

And so, the five of us (Meirin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka) all devoured the pie.

Later, however…

"Young Master! Welcome home!" I was running with my Alice: Madness Returns dress flying with me as I ran after Meirin and Finny.

"Welcome home? You were gone?!" I asked shocked. I hadn't even noticed he was gone. However, I did noticed something else.

"Holy cheese and crackers you're hurt! What happened? Did you get kidnapped or something? Did they kill you? Did you die? Are you alive? Are you hurt anywhere else? Do you need medical attention? Are you okay?!" All those questions came out at light speed out of my mouth.

"I just tripped. There's nothing to worry about." Ciel pushed away my wandering hand as I was examining all his injuries. "What? Don't believe what the lord of the house tells you?" Ciel asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just…"

"You look so cute being held like a baby and all." Ciel blushed, I realized how adorable his blush combined with him being held like a baby was, and I squealed.

"You look so adorable!"

"P-Put me down!" Ciel demanded. I hugged him, making his blush even more.

"That was not adorable! Madison, let go-"

"Young Master," I turned around with Ciel still in my vice grip and saw Sebastian on one knee with a hand over his heart, "I apologize profusely." I furrowed my brows. "I have committed a grave error as the Phantomhive butler. How could I repent?"

"Repent for wha-"

"I haven't prepared for dinner in the slightest." I slapped my hand to my head and groaned.

_All that….over dinner…. _I sighed.

_That's Sebastian for you…_

* * *

**For those people who want to go and dis OC stories... why are you reading them? Its our choice to do what we want, and i know it's in general for ruining the Fandom, but that's why fanfiction's here... Unleash our Imagination, meaning we can do whatever the hell we want to. **

**If you want to talk about ruining the fandom, go see OC stories where the character is a total mary-sue and does everything to get herself in trouble/ have Sebastian fall in love with her. **

**Yes, so for those who like this, i'm going to tell you some things.**

**You did notice how Madison wasn't involved in the kidnapping, right? Yes, that's because she didn't need to be in it. Heck, she didn't even know Ciel was gone until the whole fiasco was over. So, i've decided to keep her out of some of the arcs and here they are:**

**Jack the Ripper arc (she wont even go with them to the town house, or the party because she doesn't need to go.)  
Curry Arc (she's not going to be showing up alot, but with the characters in the house and everyone there, yeah, she has to come along.  
Doll Arc (She might go... depending on if i do some sort of plot thing here...)  
and then the End arc. Where Ciel goes to Paris, she doesn't have to follow him everywhere. She's going to be in the fire though, and then... maybe with Ciel when Seb. takes his soul, but... depends...**

**Hell, she doesn't even know Sebastian is a demon. It'll be... more interesting that way, right?**

**Yes, so that's my base plan. It might change later, but we'll get there when we get there. **

**Review and tell me how i'm doing.**


	8. Issues of the Present

**Thank you to Paxloria for giving me the idea. Enjoy. **

**Oh, and BTW, this is not Madison Allsey in this chapter. You can guess who it is.**

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 8: Issues of the Present

* * *

My head hurt. I scrunched up my nose and opened my eyes.

Everything was blurry for a few seconds, but it cleared up, and I realized I was looked at the sky. I blinked and sat up.

_That was quite a fall… _I rubbed my head and noticed something.

I was on a walkway, I wasn't wearing my dress, and these were not the shoes I was in before.

Panic arose in my mind as I looked to see I was wearing mens clothing. It was absolutely unladylike, as my mother told me.

"Maddie!" I looked behind me to see a girl running to me. She bent down next to me and touched my head. "What happened? You're head is bleeding!" I furrowed my brows in confusion and stared at her.

She was much darker than I was, and she was wearing something similar to me. It was evident she was not wearing a corset; and neither was I.

"Who… are you?" I asked. She blinked and then laughed a little.

"That's really funny, Maddie. What happened?" I tilted my head to stare at her. After a few moments, her smile dropped. "Holy shit… you're serious…" She swore. _Unladylike, _I thought.

"What's wrong with her?" I looked up to see a boy standing behind her –his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know! She's totally out of it!" She turned to me and helped me up. "I gotta take her home. Can you go home without me?" I felt really cold now. My hands were freezing.

"I guess so. I'll see you later, babe." He turned and walked away.

"Who are you?" I asked again after she picked up a bag from the ground. She took my hand and entwined our fingers. I removed my hand from hers and stepped back. "I said who are you?" I said sternly.

She looked confused and saddened at the same time. "Madison, you don't know who I am?"

"Who is this Madison? My name is Madeline Leedey." She stared and then grabbed the jacket I was wearing and pulled me with her. "Let me go! Who are you?" She didn't let go but proceeded in pulling me along with her. "I say, let me go!" I jerked my arm away from her only to have her turn and hit me in my stomach.

I bent over as she rubbed my back. "Just shut up for a little bit, okay… I'll take you home…" She took me to a light blue house and pulled a key from the pocket of my jacket. She opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Hey, Madison's home!" She yelled, throwing the keys into a basket and closing the glass door. A fairly tall woman walked out from a door down the stairs holding a basket of clothes. She had short brown-red hair and brown eyes. She had on a shirt with an elephant on it, and a white skirt that reached her knees. She wasn't wearing a corset either!

_What is wrong with this place? _I thought.

"Hannah. It's nice to see you again."

"Something wrong with Madison." _Hannah_, the girl who had hit me earlier, said. The woman dropped the basket and rushed up the stairs. She cradled my face and felt my forehead.

"Is she sick? What happened? Why is she bleeding?" She asked in a rush. Hannah threw up her hands.

"I don't know! She went home ahead of me and when I found her, she was on the ground! She might've slipped on ice, but I don't know."

"Madison," I looked into her brown eyes, "do you know where you are?"

"…home, I guess? That's what she stated, at least." She looked at Hannah before turning back to me. "What's the date?" I thought.

"January fourteenth, eighteen eighty-eight." They both blinked and shook their heads.

"What's your name?" She asked as she took off my jacket.

"Madeline Leedey." I stated.

* * *

**[Life Editors Incorporated: Present Division -4102]**

* * *

Panic rushed all throughout the room that was working on the Madison Allsey case.

"We cant have the present continue on! We need it stopped right now!" A woman with blonde hair in a tight bun yelled as she furiously typed away at her keyboard trying to finish the code for stopping the present.

"She cant be there! It'll ruin the whole continuum! We need it stopped right now!" A man with glasses over his gray eyes said as he continued working right next to the woman to get the code edited and fixed as she entered it in.

"What is going on?!" An older man boomed over them as he walked into the room. "Mr. Nyuin! We have to stop the present before she messes it up! They switched bodies! That wasn't supposed to happen!" A young secretary said as she rushed up to him. "Cabrine didn't tell us she had them switch bodies!" Mr. Nyuin looked towards the door and saw Cabrine skipping passed the window.

"CABRINE!" Said girl stopped when she heard the voice. She poked her head inside and smiled.

"Mornin' uncle Nyan-cat! How are you—what happened in here?" She was holding in giggles as she saw the five people inside working like she's never seen before.

"YOU HAD THEM SWITCH BODIES?!" She walked inside the room and closed the door.

"You mean the two reincarnations? Of course! I read it in a book, and it was totally cool!" The man with the glasses looked at her harshly and threw a lazer-stapler at her.

"Do you know what you just did?! We have to stop the present now, and the present division will be out of work until your little experiment gets done with whatever she's doing in the past!" Cabrine rolled her eyes and picked up the stapler. Placing it in her uncles hand, she walked towards the middle of the room and held up her hands.

"Don't worry! She's supposed to come back for several present days after a funeral for the kid's aunt. Don't worry your pants because I know what I did."

"I GOT IT DONE!" All the lights went off in the room and around the section of the building.

"_**Everyone involved in the Madison Allsey Case, report to the Directors office. I repeat, everyone involved in the Madison Allsey Case, report to Directors office. Thank you."**_The intercom said from the darkness.

"You see what you did you dimwit?!" The two other women in the room yelled. Cabrine just clicked her tongue and walked out of the room after her sneakers lit up with orange neon lighting.

"See you guys at the office!"

The director of the Present Division, Raoul Evoke sat in a leather chair with his hands rested over his mouth, and his elbows on the desk.

Cabrine, Miranda, Christine, the five from the office, Cabrine's uncle, and the people monitoring Madison that was currently in the past were standing in the room silently.

Raoul was obviously angry beyond belief. His eyebrow was twitching along with his right eye, his face was red with anger, and you could hear him breathing in and out through his nose.

"Hey Director!"

"Be quiet Cabrine."

"Okay.."

The room was lit with the emergency lights all over the wall. The whole room had a white light color to it, compared to the usual yellow light and sunlight.

"You all know that this crisis is all because of someone's mistake, correct?" Miranda paled from next to Cabrine.

"Yes." Came the accumulative reply.

"Now, you all know that whatever happens is now going into permanent history, and if it alters the future, you all are being fired, correct?"

There were a few gulps, but the 'yes' came again.

Raoul stood up and walked to the closed windows. His hands were clasped behind his back.

"Cabrine," Cabrine stepped forward and soluted to him.

"YES SIR" She said proudly with a smile.

"I need to talk to you in private." He said as he turned and looked directly at her, and only at her.

Her smile dropped as her arm dropped to her sides. She put her hands in the pockets of her shorts and kicked the wooden floor with the toe of her high-top sneaker.

"Now, the rest of you can get back to your jobs." The rest scurried out without complaint and when the door closed, Cabrine wanted to leave just as badly as the rest all did.

Raoul walked over to Cabrine and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Cabrine," He smiled and pulled her to his chest, "Cabrianna…" Her dainty hands slipped from her pockets and reached around him to clasp in the back. She looked up at him –her choppy light blue hair bouncing in the little curls it had curled into.

"I'm sorry, Raoul… I was reading the book before editing it, and I thought it would be cool…" He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek. Placing a kiss on her forehead, she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"It's okay, Cabrianna… I know you didn't mean it…" He pressed his lips to hers.

After he pulled away, she was breathless. Panting for air, she reached up and pulled him back to her lips hastily. Smirking against her lips, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her close.

"Do you need me that badly?" He asked as he kept her lips at bay with his index finger. She nodded.

"I'm sorry for being bad…" She murmured as she felt her legs beginning to tremble.

"Do you need something for it?" She nodded again and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I want…"

Just outside of the room, Christine stood outside leaning against the door that was securely closed. Twirling a lazar pen in her fingers, she closed her eyes and pushed off the door.

"I knew something was up… You can't just cheat on me like that, _darling…" _Christine walked away and outside only to immediately place a steam-stick (the equivalent of what used to be a cigarette) to her lips and smoke in peace.

"Christine Evoke… What a stupid title…" She muttered as she blew out a steady stream of white smoke into the air. "Why did you marry me to him…?" She asked silently.

She was ashamed to be bound to such a disgraceful man like Raoul Evoke…

* * *

**... well, atleast there's a side story in here as well... So, it'll be fun to write and progress with the future part of the story. **

**In case you're confused, Cabrine is having relations with the Director who is Christine's husband (who was set up as her husband since she was young, so there's not alot of love going around there) and... yeah, you can get why Christine doesn't really like Cabrine all that much...**

**I can tell i'm going to have fun writing for the future. Lazar staples? Come on, that's really cool, am i right?**

**I gotta go. SO SORRY for not posting on Sunday. i was really busy, and i just finished my homework for today, like, three minutes ago. **

**Bye~**

**Oh, i might want a beta-reader. If you're interested... you know where to PM me... Haha, lol. I'm serious, though. I'd like one to look over this story before i post it. I dont edit anything for myself. I write and post.**

**BAD HABITS!**


	9. Elizabeth and Cute Things

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 9: Elizabeth and Cute Things

* * *

"GRELL!" I hiked up my dress even farther and continued to run after the runaway cart of tea with Grell on top.

The cart sharply turned the corner at incredible speed and I followed at a lower, but still amazing speed.

You see, I got up this morning, got dressed, and was on my way down for breakfast when Grell came zooming by on the cart like it was nobody's business. You can understand the shock I went through, but I got over it and was now chasing after him.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING THAT FAST?!" I screamed, seeing the cart heading straight for the side door to the dining room. When it flew open, I yelled, "HIT THE DECK!" and because no one understood that, no one 'hit the deck' and the cart smashed into Finny.

I smashed my hand against the door frame and breathed heavily. That was a lot of running on my part, and it was no help that this corset was making it worse.

Oh how I would love to use bras instead right now…

"Ow! Hot! Hot! It's hot!" Finny held his shirt away from him from the burn of hot tea that spilled on him.

"How does a cart… go that fast?!" I huffed out breathily. I wanted to rip off all my clothes right then and there and just stand in a freezer. _I am never running again…_

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up right away!" I looked up to see the whole tablecloth and our food go crashing to the ground.

"NOT THE FOOD!" I cried, holding out my hand to the mess on the ground. "It was so young!" I think this place is making me overly-dramatic, don't you think?

How we got into this, you ask? Well, it all started about yesterday…

_I stood near the window looking out at the front. Ciel wasn't that far away from me, so when Madam Red came up to ask a question, I listened in because I'm a nosy person._

"_Hey, Ciel, Grell is completely incompetent. Would it be possible to have Sebastian train him as a butler?" She had clasped her hands together and leaned in close. "You cant refuse an offer from your favorite aunt, right?" And she blew a kiss at him. _

And thus… we got Grell…

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced and it wouldn't affect the rest of us, but…" Ciel placed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes_._

"It ended up causing inconvenience to us all…" I finished.

"I'm truly sorry for causing trouble for all of you… The only way to atone for these sins is to commit suicide!" Grell exclaimed, pulling a dagger from the thin air and holding it up as if he was going to stab himself through the neck.

"WOAH! CALM DOWN!" I appeared in front of him and gripped the handle of the knife, keeping it away from him. "That is absolutely no reason to commit suicide! IT'S NOT THE WAY TO GO MAN!"

Sebastian placed a hand on Grell's shoulder. "You do not have to die." I managed to take the knife out of Grell's hands while he looked up at Sebastian perfection-pants. Smiling an overly handsome smile, he said, "If you stabbed yourself and bled everywhere, it would be an even larger job to clean up."

Oh, Sebastian… you cease to amaze me…

"How kind you are, Sebastian…" Grell said, his eyes sparkling.

…_Please tell me my gay-dar is wrong…This is so risqué in this time period, right? I mean, it was in The Count of Monte Cristo, and this isn't that much farther off than that setting so… _

"At any rate, to be bringing this farcical to the young master and Miss Allsey…" I looked at the dagger in my hands and then looked around. _Could I keep this? It looks cool. _And so I pocketed it.

Did I mention I was kind of sort of maybe a kleptomaniac? It's only a slight habit, but… it happens with pencils, pens, games, books, hair things, money… Don't remember that.

"Take note: the amount of tea leaves you put in should be relative to the number of people, with one extra for the pot. One pint for every two portions is probably the best amount." A teacup was handed to me.

I drank it after reasoning that it wasn't that hot.

"Everyone, I'll leave clean-up to you. Grell, you cause too much trouble, so you should just rest and relax preferably with Miss Allsey." I choked and coughed on my tea. _Sebastian, you slick son of a-_

"Oh, and if you do turn yourself over to eternal rest, please do it outside the mansion grounds." I shook my head and gulped down the rest of my tea in an unladylike manner.

No matter how hard Sebastian tries and will try to teach me how to be a lady, it wont work because I'm American at heart. Maybe not the most burger loving, gun-toting, beer drinking, football watching, stereotyping American out there, but I'm still American… and not loving it.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

I left Grell with the others.

I was not looking after him, no sir. I don't even like looking after small children for more than four hours, _especially _if they don't listen to me. I'm fine for a while, but then it's just like, what the hell, why are you still here?

I will probably not be the best mom.

As to where I was now, I wasn't sure all myself. All I could think was that this was Sebastian's room, but… it looked way to untouched to be used.

The bed looked like no one has slept on it in years, the sheets were straight, and everything looked like it was frozen.

I looked around for a moment and then backed out. "Do you even sleep, Sebastian?" I questioned out loud, closing the door behind me. Before it could close all the way, a slip of paper skidded in front of my shoes. I blinked and picked it up.

On it was some language I've never seen. It looked kind of like someone mashed Arabic, Russian, and some random bold letters that I could even pick out together and made a sentence. It actually hurt my head to look at, so I just threw it back in the room and left.

_It didn't even look human._ I stopped walking and thought. _Human… Sebastian's room… no sleep? _It took several seconds before it clicked. _IS SEBASTIAN EVEN HUMAN?! _My hand hovered over my mouth for a second. Thinking about it, it could've been possible, but if he's not human what is he?

I shook my head to rid the thought. _No. He's just a perfectionist human who writes in some kind of code. That's it. _

I couldn't help but overhear a small voice somewhere in my head lightly crying out, "Denial," but I could've been wrong.

As I was walking around the way to get to the main stairs, I suddenly heard something that closely resembled footsteps. As I turned around, an orange and yellow blur jumped me and dragged me into the salon.

When I got to finally see this orange and yellow blue, I saw it was a girl maybe about Ciel's age. She had green eyes, blonde hair in drill-like pigtails, and an orange dress.

"Uh…" I suddenly felt… naked almost. I looked down to see my dress was now missing and I was standing in bloomers with the corset only. In a flash, I was in a bright pink frilly mess of a dress.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" I yelled, suddenly feeling my hair being tugged and pulled at.

"I'm making you cute! That dress was so bland, and you just have the cutest face!" She replied, harshly tugging on my hair and suddenly having it pulled up.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" A ribbon was whipped around my neck, waist, and wrists (all pink) and then it was over.

The girl stepped back to admire her work and then clapped her hands. "Now you look cute! Pink is absolutely darling on you!"

I stared at her.

"Who. Are. You?"

She pouted for a moment. "You don't have to be so mean when I just did you a great favor! My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford." She curtseyed and beamed an adorable smile at me. "I'm Ciel's fiancée."

I gaped at her.

_Ciel's got a fiancée?! _

"What's your name?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"I'm Madison Allsey.. I'm a guest of Ciel's at this point in time for a while for business." I said with a smile, sticking with the story I told Madame Red and Lao when I met them. There was no need to change it.

"Ciel never told me about having a girl here… How old are you?" I blinked and stared at her. _Is she jealous?_

"I'm si- eighteen." I forgot I had to be eighteen because of Madeline.

"Wow! You don't look like you're eighteen! I would've said fifteen." She giggled.

I cracked a small smile at her. "Thank you…"

I kind of like this girl.

* * *

Not long later, I was on a chair trying to get Grell down from the ceiling. "Hold on Grell! I'll get you down!" I couldn't quite reach the ceiling, but it was better than nothing.

"Madison! What's going on?" I looked behind me to see Ciel and everyone else standing near the doorway.

"I'm getting Grell down from the ceiling." I said, jumping slightly only to make the chair wobble.

"Sebastian, get him down."

"Ciel~!" The blur known as Elizabeth rushed up and hugged Ciel. I was lifted off the chair and placed on the ground by Sebastian, who I politely saluted to. "Ciel! I missed you!" She cried, squeezing the poor boy tightly.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel had that look of 'what are you doing in my house?'.

"Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy, aren't I?" Lizzy had pulled back for a moment to say that, but immediately went back to hugging him. "You really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?"

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian seemed to have gotten Grell down from the ceiling, so that was good. I'm sure we didn't want to deal with a death today.

"Oh my, Sebastian. Good day." She curtseyed to said person and then saw Grell in his hand. "Aw, you took him down?"

Sebastian smiled at her. "Yes. It ruined the aesthetics."

"Oh that's nice." I muttered, scratching my wrist. This dress was starting to irritate my skin.

"Aw, really? Even though I decorated him so cutely?" Lizzy

"Decorated him?"

"See? Look! It's so much cuter, isn't it?" She held out her arms to the rest of the Salon, and it was then that they realized just how much cute-damage she had done. "I made Madison look cute too. Isn't she wearing sure a cute outfit?"

They looked at me.

"Don't just stare! That's really weird!" I covered up my chest and stomach.

"There shouldn't be anything but the cutest items in this mansion. Isn't that right, Antoinette?" I looked to see Tanaka wearing a blonde wig with spiral curls.

"Tanaka, too?" Sebastian said. He looked slightly unsure on what to do at the moment.

"I have a gift for you, too." He looked down at Lizzy and in a flash an equally frilly and pink bonnet that looked like it would match my dress was put on his head.

Okay, who wouldn't at least smile at the fact that Sebastian, the man always in black, wearing pink?

"So handsome." I commented with a smirk.

"You're always wearing black, so I thought this color might look good on you, too." Lizzy smiled innocently at Sebastian.

"Oh yes. It looks absolutely _wonderful _on dearest Sebastian. Nice choice!" I grinned at her and she smiled up at me.

"I am terribly honored that you went out of your way to think up an outfit for a servant like me." Sebastian placed a hand over his heart.

"It's fine."

And thus, I had to excuse myself from the room to go laugh my head off.

* * *

**Sorry i didn't post last week. I spaced and had homework to do. **

**I dont like how this turned out. I feel like Madison got OOC, but... i'll work with it. **

**I feel like i need a beta-reader... editing takes up my life... i dont even know how that works, honestly. Really, like, what the hell are you supposed to do? I'm so clueless. That was like me with Tumblr last month. Oh god it was horrible. I had no idea what the hell i was doing, but now it's all good.**

**Yeah, so i gotta go. Thanks for reviewing and stuff. I appreciate it..**

**God, i must finish this story if its the last thing i do... its going to be the death of me, i swear...**


	10. Heart to Heart Chat

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 10: Heart to Heart Chat

* * *

I stood in the mirror admiring myself.

Sure I was in a puffy, little girl mess of frills and fluff, but the color was what I liked the most.

It was a very smooth teal color. The dress still went to my knees and was still frilly and puffy, but it was still kind of cute. I had a white sash around my waist tied into a big Minnie Mouse bow, and from there down it was almost like a cupcake dress (like one you'd see on Toddlers in Tiara's) with all the ruffles and such under it. It was short-sleeved with dark teal ribbons around the end of the sleeve (they were puffy too), and it was slightly low-cut –lace frills adorning the ends. There was a white ribbon around my neck, white gloves on my arms, white stockings with lace frills on the end, and then an old fashion version of Mary Jane shoes.

I felt like a little girl all over again.

I looked over my shoulder as I saw Lizzy had dressed Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Grell. Bard was a pink sailor with a red-orange wig and a sailor hat, Finny was something that looked like a cat maid, Tanaka was… a geisha, I believe, and then Grell was in a little girl dress that was white.

_Hmm… _I thought for a moment about the little blonde tornado of cute things.

_I wonder… _I started biting my fingernail out of habit, but realizing I had gloves on ruined it for me.

_She doesn't seem to listen very well to others, she does things her own way, and then she doesn't really respect others privacy –privacy by dressing them up in outfits…. _I looked for Lizzy, but she was now missing from the room.

"Th-this… This is so embarrassing!" I looked to see Grell standing in front of the mirror looking at the dress he was wearing.

"Well it's not embarrassing if you're not the only one dressed up." I pointed out, holding up a finger and kicking the floor with the tip of my shoe.

Bard placed a hand on Grell's shoulder and said, "Well, just resign yourself to it for now."

Grell made a kicked puppy looking face, or embarrassed puppy, and closed his eyes. Yellow-green/puke green eyes too, and they were pretty darn awesome. Lizzy's eyes were cool too. I wish I had green eyes like that, but no, I have boring brown eyes that look black in certain lighting.

"This… this immature girly white dress is so…" He magically got a spotlight on him and he clasped his hands together. "If I were going to dress, I'd want to do it in a passionate red with a sexy cut that would look truly decadent!"

"That's what's bothering you?!" Bard said angrily.

"I bet you'd look great in red. You just have that tone of skin that would look great with it. Like I look good with pastel colors." I said with a smile.

"If I have to live with such shame," Grell ignored my compliment and rushed to the window, opening it and saying, "I may as well die!"

I pursed my lips and held my hands behind my back. I had seriously saved him from at least six different suicides today. It was about time it stopped.

Grell turned around slowly and stared at the small group that consisted of Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and I. "Isn't anyone going to stop me?"

To be honest, I felt a little bad for not going to stop him, but like I said, I've done it all day.

"Sorry, man. I would, but…" I trailed off and stepped away towards Elizabeth.

"I think blue is definitely Ciel's color!" She said with a bright smile. Mey-rin was helping her with her hair. "The clothes I brought today were ones I instantly fell in love with while shopping in London." When Mey-rin finished, Elizabeth turned around and looked directly at her.

"All right! It's your turn, now! I'll make you even cuter."

_I think I need to talk with her… not sure what I'm going to say, but I'll think of something. _

"I-I am severely long sighted, and without these, I can't see anything!" Mey-rin was halfway across the room when I tuned in again, holding the glasses she always wears to her face protectively.

"The world of dreams is something you feel with your heart, not see with your eyes." Elizabeth tried to take Mey-rin's glasses off again.

"Leave it at that." Everyone looked to the top of the stairs to see Ciel standing in all of his (midget) glory. I had to agree, blue _does _look good on him.

Not being a creepy pedophile or anything but…

"Holy crap on a cracker! YOU LOOK AWESOME!" I cheered, throwing my hands into the air childishly.

"Ciel! You really are cute~!" She ran to him as he got to the last step and started to swing him around. His poor hat went flying and hit me in the face. I immediately put the hat on myself and pursed my lips awkwardly.

I'm pretty sure if I was a meme, I would now have a 'me gusta' face on. "I has a hat." I stated.

"Ciel! What about the ring I prepared for you? There was a cute one that matched your clothes, wasn't there?" Elizabeth was suddenly angry in the course of five seconds.

Ciel removed his hand from hers. "This ring is fine."

Elizabeth started throwing a giant temper tantrum. "No way! After I went to all the trouble of making everything so cute, to have your ring be the only thing not cute…" She dropped to the ground and started crying. "Are you saying you don't want the one I got for you? How horrible!"

_Is she bipolar?... _I watched her for a second. _Wait a sec… isn't that ring… _I had a small flashback to where I asked Ciel why he wore that ring all the time.

"It's not that." Ciel said, slight annoyance in his voice. "This ring is…"

Lizzy hopped up and snatched the ring off his finger. "I got it!" She held it up in the air and inspected it.

"Lizzy!" Ciel and I said simultaneously. I knew how much that ring meant to Ciel, even if he just told me about it once.

"It really _is _way too big for you. The one I got is just the right size for you, and-"

"Give it back!" I blinked at Ciel's hostility.

"Woah, okay. Everyone just calm down and we'll-"

"Give it back right now, Elizabeth." I looked at Ciel with my hands raised in the air. He didn't need to get so hostile so quickly. Yeah, the ring is important to him, but he was going to get it back. Elizabeth wasn't going to keep it forever, plus, all he had to do was put on the other ring for a while and he would get it back easy peasy lemon squeezy.

"Why are you getting so angry? I went out of my way and…"

"Elizabeth… just give me the ring and we can get on with our lives." I held out my hand to her and looked at Ciel.

He looked absolutely pissed beyond belief.

"What is it? I was just trying to make everything cute. So, why are you getting so angry?" Elizabeth looked like she was going to cry.

"Lizzy, just give me the ri-"

"I hate this ring!" She threw the ring on the ground and it broke from the sudden impact.

Everything was silent for a moment, and then Ciel walked furiously up to Elizabeth. He raised his hand, getting ready to slap her.

I stepped in front of Elizabeth and grabbed Ciel's wrist, stopping him from getting any closer to the girl now quivering and holding onto me for dear life.

"Ciel," He looked me in the eye angrily and I glared back at him, "Don't you lay a hurtful hand on this girl." I said sternly, shocking Ciel.

He's never heard me this angry, that's why.

Sure the ring is broken now, but if he didn't get angry at her, it wouldn't have happened. He had no right to almost slap her across the face.

I let go of his wrist and Sebastian placed Ciel's cane in the small boy's hand. I turned to Elizabeth and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Come with me for a couple of minutes. Ciel needs cool down time." I guided her over to the salon and when we got inside I sat her down and sat next to her.

She was still crying.

I pulled a random handkerchief and started to wipe her tears away.

"Now now, don't cry. It's okay." I lifted up her chin and gently wiped away the tears.

Was it just me or did I feel like a mother?

"Why is he so angry with me?" She sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

"He's not truly angry at you, he's just upset. You see, that ring was something very important to him. I questioned him about it earlier in the week, and he told me that that ring was a ring that had been passed down through generations." She looked up and gasped.

"So his father had it, his grandfather, his great-grandfather, so on and so forth had it, and it was just really special to Ciel."

She looked down at her hands.

"I destroyed something so special to him? I… I didn't know… I didn't mean it!" She looked like she was going to cry again.

"It's okay, really. I'm sure it can be fixed." I lifted her chin again and looked her in the eyes. "Lizzy, I want you to listen closely and attentively to what I have to say. Listen with your ears and your heart, okay?" She nodded.

"Elizabeth, sometimes you have to take others feelings into consideration. Yes, you may want things one way, but they may want something different. Telling Ciel he couldn't wear that ring was something inconsiderate of you, but it was because you wanted something to be done your way. It's not your fault."

She looked down for a moment and then looked back up at me.

"Sure, maybe the ring didn't match correctly, or it wasn't cute enough, but in Ciel's opinion, he thought it was fine. That's something you need to think about before doing what you want. Other's opinions matter. Dressing us all up was something you wanted, but was it what we wanted to do?"

She shook her head after a moment, her blonde curls bounding as she did so.

"Maybe not, but we did it to make you happy." I dabbed a stray tear away from her eyes. "Elizabeth, you're a naturally happy and hyper girl. People like being around you because you give off a happy aura. They want to make you happy, and in doing so, they'll do what you want. That doesn't mean you can bend them to your needs and desires.

"How about before you do something your way, why don't you stop and think about others opinions –maybe ask someone else about it. In life, everything isn't going to go your way, and you need to know that." I smiled sincerely at her.

"I like you like a sister I never had, so just listen and take my words into consideration, okay?" She nodded. I kissed my fingertips and placed them to her forehead.

"That's a little Madison good luck charm. Now," I stood up and held out my hand to her, "how about we go and apologize to Ciel?" She took my hand and I guided her to the door.

"Madison…" I looked back at her with my hand grabbing the door handle. Her smile was bright, sweet, and adorable. "Thank you…" I shook my head.

"It's no problem. If you ever need anything, I'm willing to listen. Come see me whenever." I opened the door and guided out a maybe new and improved Elizabeth.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

I really couldn't.

Ciel had just thrown the ring out of the window.

I had brought Lizzy out to apologize, and he just threw it out the window before she could finish.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" She asked, rushing up to the window.

I was standing with my mouth slightly agape.

"It doesn't matter. It was just an old ring." Ciel walked a few steps away from the window and lifted his head high.

"Even without it, the head of this Phantomhive household is me."

"Oh my goodness." I breathed.

Ciel had an earring, I just noticed.

He was so strong-looking though, even if it was just a face hiding what he really felt.

I smiled and entwined my fingers together to place my hands in front of my mouth.

"That's my boy." I whispered.

"How long do you intend to cry for?" Elizabeth was crying again.

Elizabeth shook slightly and looked at him. "B-but…"

Ciel put his hat back on his head.

_HE'S A NINJA! I SWEAR I JUST HAD THE HAT! _My hand flew up to my head to see the hat I had placed on my head after it rudely hit me in the face was missing.

"Your face looks terrible." He wiped away her tears and then put it over her nose. "It is absolutely unsuited to a lady." Elizabeth blew her nose into it. "I wouldn't like to ask a girl like that to dance."

_Is that a compliment? It didn't sound like it. _

Suddenly, a whole orchestra sounding violin sounded through the room, and I looked behind me to see Sebastian standing at the first landing of the stairs playing a violin.

"God dammit, he's better than me at everything."

I played the violin from fifth grade all the way to eighth, and I wasn't even that good. "Perfectionists these days…" I grumbled.

Then, Grell started singing along with it.

"I'm done. One thousand percent done." I threw up my hand and went to sit at the bottom of the stairs.

They literally danced the night away. They didn't party until dawn, but it was pretty late when Elizabeth finally fell asleep. I offered to go along with her and Grell to make sure she got home safely and didn't fall off the seat while riding in the carriage. I stood outside of the carriage in a different dress (a simple purple one that had a plaid look to it. It had a bustle in the back and just flowed to my ankles. I had changed boots too.)

"Will you be all right?" Bard asked after Grell and I had said we were taking her home.

"Yes. After all, I am one hell of a butler." Grell said with a smile.

"And if anything does happen, I'll scare off the evil spirits that would try to stop us." I said, holding up my thumb.

"Sebastian, I have learned so many thing about being a butler from you." Grell took Sebastian's left hand, sending my gaydar off the charts again. "It's said that once people are on the precipice of death, they relive moments of their life. I believe that when I am close to my demise, I will relive tonight's dreamlike world many times."

Grell seemed like a different person… or was it just me?

"How ironic for you to say that." Sebastian said. Something about how he said that was… different… like a hidden meaning.

"He's the type who ends up living forever." Mey-rin commented. I got in the carriage and sat down next to Elizabeth, putting her head in my lap.

She was smiling in her slumber.

I couldn't help but smile the whole way there.

When we arrived, I had woken her up and walked her to the door. She gave me a hug and promised me she would see me again soon. I walked back to the carriage quietly. When Grell opened the door for me, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Looking in that direction, I would've sworn I saw something standing in the darkness wearing white.

Blinking several times, I shook my head and got inside to get back to the Phantomhive mansion.

* * *

**(?'s POV)**

I licked my lips and watched as the girl got into the carriage with that Shinigami in disguise closing the door behind her.

I giggled and twirled a piece of my silvery blonde hair between my pale fingers.

"Oh, you look so delicious, girl… I can't wait to turn you…" I turned, the flowing tail of my vest spinning as I turned. A light gust of cold wind tickled my very revealing bare skin, and I smirked.

"I cant wait…" I skipped off into the darkness giggling lightly.

* * *

**... well, looks like I just added a new character... i think i'll keep her, but i'm not sure all when she might show up...**

**KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED.**

**She might just show up in a chapter...**

**I have a few ideas now that i have to write... oh you guys are not going to like it when it happens... I'm feeling evil today... **

**Thanks for leaving a review! I like them you know. It tells me what you guys think. **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, i need to go write more pointless and unfinished stories that i will never finish. **

**Bye~**


	11. Conner, Twins, and Parties

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 11: Conner, Twins, and a Party

* * *

Because Sebastian was out with Ciel on business in Ciel's London house (or whatever he called it), breakfast was up to the five of us that were still in the house.

However…

"So, you tried to make breakfast… with a flamethrower?"

Bard blew a stream of smoke from his mouth. "I thought it would cook quicker if I did…" I pursed my lips, took his cigarette and put it out.

When he was about to protest, I held up my hand. "Cigarettes are bad. I'll just go into town to get some ingredients that I know we do not have right now, so all I really need is a carriage… do we have another one?"

Bard nodded. "Tanaka can drive you into London." I smiled, thanked him, and went to go ask Tanaka to drive me to London.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

I had changed into a green bustle skirt and a matching jacket to go with it. I had on a white dress shirt of sorts, and then the jacket didn't close all the way, and connected together with a velvet-feeling strap that went across my stomach. The cuffs to the dress were the same color of the velvet, dark aquamarine, and the velvet went up over the sides of the front of the jacket. I also had a hat the same dark aquamarine color, but it had lacy roses on the side of it.

My hair was in a low ponytail with curls.

God did I feel fancy.

During the course of shopping for ingredients that would make my delicious breakfast come to life, I walked by a clothing store and saw the cutest piece of jewelry ever.

Of course, me being myself, I had run out of money to spend, so I pursed my lip and kept going. About a block away from the carriage, I heard something.

"Madeline?" I blinked and turned to look in the direction of who called my name –well, the 1800's version of myself.

In that direction was a tall, dark haired, freckled face, dark gray eyed man who looked very, very, _very _handsome.

"Yes?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

A smile grew on his face, and he looked overjoyed to see me.

Who was he, though?

"Thank goodness you're all right! I'm sure Lord and Lady Leedey will be quite thrilled that you are safe." He bowed and kissed my gloved hand.

"Um… not to sound rude, but what is your name?" He looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Your sense of humor is still intact, I see. Come now, Madeline, surely you know who I am." I shook my head after a moment, and his smile dropped and disappeared.

"It is I, the Honorable Conner Dermott. Do you not remember?"

_Conner is my fiancé! Damn, I have to play the part! _

I grinned and laughed lightly, politely, and with as much etiquette as I could. "I'm just humoring you, Conner. You know I love to joke." His smile returned and his eyes looked to the ground bashfully.

"You had me worried for a second there, Lady Madeline. I'm glad to hear your humor once again. It's been so long, would you mind if we talked somewhere else?" I nodded.

"Oh, but first I have to do something. Could you wait for just one moment?" He nodded and I rushed off to put the things in the carriage.

"Tanaka, go on back to the mansion, I met someone I have to talk with. I'll be back later, all right?" He nodded to me and drove off.

I walked back to see Conner standing next to a very fancy looking carriage that looked similar to Ciel's, but instead it was green inside. He held out his hand to me and helped me inside. After I sat down, he came in and sat in front of me. There were several boxes on my right side, so I assumed he was out shopping.

When the carriage started moving, I looked at him to see him smiling at me. A very beautiful and handsome smile, I might add.

"What is it?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Nothing, really. I was just surprised to have found you after so long… I was beginning to think you ran away with that friend of yours, Daniel, was it? He always did seem to fancy you… as you did him…" He added the last part rather darkly, and I suddenly felt really bad for him.

I had fallen in love with someone else instead of this incredibly cute, handsome, sexy guy that was now sitting in front of me –so close our knees were inches apart. God, what kind of drugs was I on in this day in age?

"O-oh? Why would you think that?"

The smile disappeared again and he stared directly into my eyes. I felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Shortly after you disappeared, he disappeared as well…" I didn't want to be in this situation right now. Not one bit. "Is that a coincidence, Madeline? Did you run off with him?"

"N-no! Of course not!" I said, immediately regretting how caught-in-the-act I sounded. "No. I would never run away from home."

"Even if he promised you everything you ever wanted?" He leaned forward and placed his hand next to my left leg.

I gulped. _Madeline and I must have common interests… I would love to have an all expense paid life… _"N...no…" I whispered, trying not to say anything that could possibly ruin the whole rest of Madeline's life, if we ever did switch back.

He leaned in even closer and ran his finger down my jaw line. "You do realize how guilty you sound right now? How you look like a child who knows they're in trouble? Do you know how that makes me feel, Madeline?"

I looked into his eyes –I had looked away when he got close- and saw all of the emotions running through his mind.

Anger, sadness, protectiveness, selfishness, and lastly, dominance. "N-no." I breathed.

He leaned to my ear and whispered, "It makes me very angry that you would lie to me." I gulped again and watched him go back to his original position in the seat across from me.

"I swear on my life that I did not run away with him…" I said shakily.

He stared at me for several seconds before smiling. "I'm glad… because if you did, I would have to duel with him, and only I would walk away from that alive."

The ride was silent the rest of the way. It was obvious I was not going to some place close like I had thought.

I had been kidnapped to his mansion.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

"A party?" I looked up from the book I had in my hand that I borrowed from the library.

Conner nodded and swiftly made his way over to me. "Yes, and may I say you look beautiful? You look so innocent reading, so peaceful…" He took the book from my hands and started to dance with me. "How nice it will be to waltz with you again, Madeline."

Conner, I had realized, was very protective over me. It was almost like I was a doll and I would break if he touched me. He was gentle, though. I could tell he really did sincerely love me to the bottom of his heart, but it was just…

So vicious. It was contradicting. He wanted me to be like I was, but then he'd want to make me different. He's be completely overjoyed that I was back, but then he'd have this dark look on his face as if he wanted to kill someone.

I felt like a caged animal.

"I've had a dress prepared for you. It would look beautiful with your skin tone, I am sure of it." He slowly spun me around and then smiled down at me.

"I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress." He leaned down and captured my lips with his own.

_It's a movie. Just act like it's a movie. Movie, movie, movie._

I had to do something to distract myself from the fact that this guy –my fiancé- is so strange. I had to kiss him back, or else he would know something was wrong and he'd pester me about it.

He didn't want to let me go at all.

He pulled away with a smile. "I'm sure of it. You will definitely be an excellent wife for me and only me." He held out his arm and I hooked mine through the gap.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful husband…" I said with a smile.

I was starting to hate his selfishness.

He guided me to another bedroom where two maids who looked exactly alike down to the last detail were standing. They had straight black hair in a ponytail and their bangs were cur straight so you couldn't see their eyebrows. They had silvery eyes, but they had a tint of blue in them.

"Good afternoon, master," They said in unison, bowing together as well, "Is that your fiancée? Lady Leedey, was it?" Both of their eyes locked onto me.

"Yes. I will leave her to you." He let me so and pushed me forward gently.

"Of course." They said and smiled at him. I was snatched up and had my clothes being pulled at m

"Ana, Ema?" The two stopped from tugging on my clothes.

"Yes, master?"

"Be careful with Madeline. She is very delicate. Take that into consideration while you carry out her hair and makeup."

"Yes, master." When the door closed, I was left to two wolves in sheep's clothing. Those two were wild, no questions needed.

They jerked and pulled the strings to the corset I was wearing, pulled me this way and that fighting over who was going to do what. My hair was pulled tight, my torso formed into a new form of constriction, but I guess beauty isn't painless.

"What color for her lips?"

"I think pink." A golden tin and a paintbrush appeared in the one on the left's hand.

"No, red would look beautiful." A silver tin appeared in the other's hand and the paintbrush was snatched away.

"Pink would look more beautiful." The paintbrush was snatched again.

"No, red would look beautifuler!"

"'_Beautifuler_' is not a word in the English language, Ana." Ema said, scowling at her twin.

"It is in the Ananese language, Ema!" Ana said, taking the paintbrush again.

"Ananese isn't a language, Ana. God, you're as stupid as they come."

"You're as stupid as they come! You're color blind!"

"To purple only. You're color blind to blue." Ema said, smirking.

"Your breasts are too big!"

"Your breasts are too small!"

"Your face is shaped like a pig!"

"Your face is a horse's arse."

Ana gasped, Ema smirked with her arms crossed in victory, and I was sitting awkwardly in-between the two.

"My face is not a horse's arse! You take that back, peasant!"

"I think you need to stop taking about yourself, Ana."

I had to at least giggle at that.

"Be quiet! You like master!" Ana said, leaning forward and putting her forehead against her twins.

"So do you!"

"But he loves her!" They both pointed at me.

"Woah, okay girls. No catfights." I held up my hands.

"Catfight?" Ema asked.

"There are no cats around. Baron Dermott is allergic."

I shook my head.

"No, I mean, if girls were animals, they'd be cats. So, if you had two cats that dislike each other, they fight with everything they have, so… you get it?"

"Ah, I see." Ema said almost instantly.

Ana, on the other hand, stood there for several moments with a confused look on her face. "Oh! I get it now."

"You brain must be coated with ice because it processed that slow, Ana."

"You-"

"Girls!" They looked at me. "Can we just finish my makeup?"

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

"You look beautiful, Madeline." Conner kissed my white gloved hand and brushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes.

The carriage rattled and jumped along the cobblestone road. I fiddled with the diamond necklace around my neck.

"Thank you…" I mumbled as I looked out of the window. "Who's throwing this party, anyway?"

Conner just shook his head. "A friend of mine; the Viscount Druitt. He's a womanizer, but I'm sure if he knows you're engaged to me, he wont do anything _too _drastic." I looked at my gray eyed fiancé and watched him for a moment.

"Hnm.." I looked back out the window and into the night sky.

I had a feeling something weird was going to happen.

* * *

**If you want to know what dresses and jewelry she wore in this chapter, check my profile. I have links!**

**I felt pretty damn awesome after finishing this. I think this chapter came along quite nicely, actually. I love Conner's personality. He kind of reminds me of our favorite tranny bipolar mess we all know as Alois, but he's not _that _bipolar. **

**Conner is really selfish when it comes to Madeline... hmm... And he knows Druitt! **

**Truth is that i was going to have Madison meet one of her guys in London sometime, but this just seemed so fitting because she was left behind, and Bard cant cook, so she went into London (which is her first time since she's been with Ciel), and ended up running into Conner. He took her home with him, kissed her, and took her to a ball that Ciel and Lizzy are at. **

**My other option was to have Lizzy kidnap Madison for a day, but i got this sorted out. I'm having alot of genius moments lately with this story. So, let's just hope for the best.**

**Question: How do you like or not like Conner? He's interesting.**

**Oh, and before i forget, the ? character in the last chapter IS NOT ANGELA/ASH. Angela has silvery white hair, and Ash has straight up white hair. The GIRL in the end of last chapter has Alois colored hair, but slightly lighter in color, and her hair is _extremely _long. Oh, and she dresses like a whore, like Angels and Demons seem to do in this lovely time period. **

**Yeah, so review!**


	12. She's a Mystery

_[__**Text inside of these are date, place, and time**__]_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this:_ Miranda

**Text like this:** Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 12: She's a Mystery

* * *

Conner led me inside the building after we disbanded from the carriage. I hooked my arm through his and picked up my dress to walk up the stairs.

_Madison!_

_Ah, it's you, Miranda. What's up? I haven't heard anything from you for a while._

_Now is not the time for chit-chat. _ Oh, well fine. You don't have to answer my question. I glanced at Conner to see him smiling slightly.

_You know that boy you've been hanging around, Ciel?_

_Duh._

_He's at the party you're walking into. Oh, and so is your other love, Daniel White... so… watch out or you're going to get caught!_

I stiffened slightly and Conner took notice.

"Don't be nervous. I'll be right beside you the whole time." He whispered.

"I'm not… nervous…"

"Conner! Over here!" A very… busty woman started waving her hand over, and before I knew it, I was on a detour road straight to her.

I liked her dress, though… it was nice…

Who am I kidding? I was focused on her boobs.

Don't judge me for being kind of sort of bi. I lean more on the straight side, but girls are good too.

When we got over there, Conner let me go and kissed her hand.

"Good evening, Chastity." He looked over at the smaller girl standing next to Chastity and shot her a very handsome and flirty smile.

"Good evening, Marianne." Her dark eyes looked at me for a moment before nodding to Conner.

"Good evening, Honorable Dermott." She said curtly.

"Who is this young lady?" A tall man with pale skin and a flirty smile said as he looked me up and down.

"This is my fiancée, Nicolette LeBleu. She's the daughter of a French aristocrat. Watch your eyes, Bennie."

I looked at Conner for a moment, but his eyes didn't meet mine. I was slightly confused about why he was hiding my name

One by one I was introduced to the others. Bennie is a nickname for Bennington, there was Hugo, Grace, Estelle, Ulrich, and Harrison. Of course, I already identified Chastity and Marianne.

Now for the connections…

Chastity and Marianne are sisters, Chastity is engaged to Ulrich, Estelle is a friend of Grace, Bennie is friends with Harrison, Hugo is engaged to a girl named Isabelle, but she wasn't able to show up because she was ill, and they're all friends with Conner.

No one seemed to strange other than the loudmouthed and gossipy Chastity, but everyone else seemed pretty fine.

Except Bennie. Bennie scared me.

"So is it true? Is that Madeline girl dead then? Or did she run off with that friend of hers, Daniel to get married in Spain?" Chastity asked, starring directly at Conner who sat next to her.

I was sitting next to Marianne and she was quietly listening.

I liked her the most because she didn't seem interested in all the gossip.

"Seeing as though you have a new fiancée, I'm sure it was one of those two options, right Conner?" Bennie asked.

"Yes. She is confirmed dead."

My eyes flickered over to Conner. He had his eyes closed sorrowfully and his hand was over his heart. "I was so upset when I found out. Someone of her beauty shouldn't be mutilated like she was. Poor thing."

_Why are you lying? _I wanted to say something, but no words came to my mouth.

Chastity snorted a very unattractive laugh and brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her light blue eyes. "She probably worked as a prostitute overnight. How many times has she ever gone to a ball or even outing? Hell, the only time I've only seen her was when they announced she was your fiancée, Conner." She scoffed. "She was probably killed by Jack the Ripper-"

"Chastity." Chastity looked at Ulrich.

"What? It's true. Only a whore would run off like that. I bet you half of my riches she was pregnant, too. She's a disgrace to her family. She shouldn't be allowed to live."

I stood up suddenly and coughed.

"Excuse me," I said with a French accent, and walked away.

"So rude…" I heard Chastity mutter before laughing.

I got as far away from that group as possible. I felt really hurt from their words even though it wasn't me in the first place.

"Your dress is so pretty!" I turned and looked behind me to see Lizzy staring at me with sparkles in her eyes. She was in the same dress she wore when she came over and danced with Ciel.

"Merci. Your dress is très belle. Very beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you." She looked at me for a moment. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No, I do not think so. Excuse me," I scurried away and ended up on the opposite side of the room. I wanted to be a wallflower so badly.

I didn't want to be here.

I wanted to go home.

I want—

I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, beautiful dove. Are you all right?" I looked up to see a man with light blonde hair and violet eyes.

"I'm all right. Sorry for bumping into you so rudely. I'm not myself right now, it seems." He smiled down at me.

"Oh, it's no problem, little dove." He kissed my hand. "What is your name?"

"Druitt," I looked and saw Conner walking up to me.

"Ah, Conner! I'm glad you made it." Conner wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, may I ask, what were you doing to my fiancée?"

Get off me, you lying cheat face.

"Your fiancée? Do you mean this is the lovely Madeline Leedey you fancy so much?" Druitt asked, eyeing me tentatively.

"No, I'm afraid she was confirmed dead to me sometime last week. I already informed her parents and they are grieving. I would advise avoiding questions and condolences to them for the Lady might just kill herself."

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss, Conner. I know how much you wanted to marry her. Then, who is this lovely little dove?"

_Stop calling a dove!_

"This is Baroness Nicolette LeBleu. She's the daughter of a French aristocrat. I am to marry her in the upcoming year." Conner said smoothly.

"Well, it is surely nice to meet you, little dove." Druitt kissed my hand again and walked off.

Conner looked at me angrily. Right as he was about to say something, waltz music started to play.

_COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!_

Conner led me to the dance floor and started to dance with me.

"Why did you run off, Madeline? Did you want to embarrass me in front of them?" His grip on my hand tightened painfully and I winced. "Smile, we wouldn't want anyone seeing such a disgusting face." I forced myself to smile at him.

"Now, answer me."

I saw a woman in the corner of the room looking at me through what looked like opera glasses. Her dress was sapphire blue and black ruffles of lace surrounded the edges. The weird thing was that she had snow white hair curled into many ringlets that cascaded down her body. When she noticed me looking directly at her, she pulled the glasses down and revealed very, _very, _beautiful periwinkle like eyes. She wiggled her fingers at me and then Conner turned me away from her.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"I thought I saw someone I knew." I answered quickly, only to regret it a moment later. He spun me around slowly.

"Don't think I didn't notice Daniel here. I don't know how he got here, nor do I know why, but if I see you anywhere near him," He leaned in close to my ear, "I might kill him right then and there."

He pulled away with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

_I can see why I'm in love with Daniel._

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

_No. Firetrucking. Way._

I stood next to Marianne as I saw none other than Sebastian slam a wardrobe down in the middle of the room.

After I had danced with Conner, I had been (more or less) forced to come back to the group. However, Marianne wanted to talk to me by herself, and because Conner was too busy flirting and feeling up Chastity, I had agreed to go along with her.

"What an entrance." Marianne his her mouth with a dark blue fold up fan.

"Y-yeah…" I mumbled.

"I would like to display a magic to all the ladies and gentleman assembled." Sebastian announced, sweeping his hand out in a 'display' motion.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Marianne?"

Her dark eyes that looked like charcoal looked at me and she removed the fan from her mouth. "I want to apologize on my sister's behalf. That buffoon doesn't know a thing. She's such an idiot, it sickens me." She said darkly, sending a harsh glare over to Chastity. "I know you are not who Conner says you are. In fact, I am ninety-five percent certain you are Madeline Leedey. There is no such person as Nicolette LeBleu."

I looked at her with shock.

"I'm smarter than I seem." She stated simply. "I don't know why Conner decided to cover you up, but seeing as though no one else knows who you are, I suggest it is best to tell you several things concerning your fiancé." She placed the fan back in front of her mouth and looked at Sebastian.

He was stepping inside the wardrobe while explaining the remaining stuff about the magic trick.

"And what are these things?"

"Conner… he is a filthy, disgusting, repulsive creature. He will do anything to be on top, including making other women, such as my idiot of a sister and any other of his victims love him with no questions asked. He is a liar, and he is obsessed with you." She paused and I saw Lao slamming sword after sword into the wardrobe directly where Sebastian's head would be.

_God, everyone is a psycho._

"I'm sure if you were to have run off with Daniel, he would've personally went and hunted you down only to cut both your and Daniel's heads off like you were destined for the guillotine."

I gulped.

"This is not to scare you. I'll make you a promise, Madeline." I looked at her, but she was still focused on the little magic trick that was now ending. "I can tell you're much different than the Madeline I'm familiar with. In fact, I would go as far to say that you are someone completely different." I felt panic rise up in my arms. "But as long as I'm alive, which will be a very long time I assure you, I will make sure you are not harmed."

"How will you do that?"

She smiled at me. "I have my ways. Ways that are unlike any human you'll ever meet… I'm sure that you, being a person who seems to have a deep seeded marvel for supernatural things, you will most likely like my offer." I stared at her for a moment.

She was strange, but she was so nice…

"I wonder what he's doing here…" I heard her mutter darkly.

"Who?"

She blinked and shook her head. "Oh, no one." She replied. She turned and walked off into another direction. I looked at Conner to see he was gone.

I narrowed my eyes and walked back over to the group.

Chastity was gone as well…

The others who were left in the group didn't say much to me, nor did they speak of where Chastity and Conner went.

_You really are a disgusting person, Conner…_

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

**(No one's POV)**

* * *

Marianne slowly made her way across the ballroom to the wall. The same woman who Madison had seen earlier was sitting in a chair with a glass of lemonade in her hand. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a dark tune.

"What are you doing here, _Marianne?_" The woman asked, not bothering to open her eyes. Marianne stood next to her and glared down at her.

"I should ask you the same thing, _Priscilla. _If that's you're name now."

The woman opened her eyes slowly and looked at Marianne. Closing them once more, she smiled. "Still as cold as ever, I see."

"Stay away from that girl." Marianne said threateningly.

"Who's going to stop me? I'm sure you're not strong enough to defeat someone from Limbo. Oh, and my name is now Odette, if you were wondering."

Marianne placed her now folded fan under Odette's chin and pushed on her throat.

"If you do anything to harm that girl, I will personally send you to the Devil and tell him to burn you until your soul and everything you have ever taken from everyone will be gone. You will never be reincarnated, you will perish in hell. Do you understand?"

Odette just smiled at Marianne.

"Crystal clear, my dearest Marianne..." Marianne removed her fan and walked away from her.

"See you in hell, Marianne…" Odette said darkly, letting out a quiet laugh as she eyed the girl with a white glow unnoticeable to the human eye.

Madison Allsey was that girl.

"I'll have you soon enough…" Odette mumbled as she sipped the lemonade she could no longer taste.

* * *

**I'm guessing most of you hate Conner now. He is a player and a really bad person in general. GOOD. HATE HIM. THAT'S MY PLAN.**

**Yes, so the mystery girl is 'Odette'/'Priscilla', Marianne is another character who you will see more, Conner is a freak who you will see more, Chastity is a whore, who you will possibly see more of depending if i decide something later.**

**There should be an extra little arc because of all these new characters coming into play, yes? I was thinking about it.**

**So, tell me what you think of Odette/Priscilla, Marianne, Conner, and Chastity. I'd like to see what you guys think about them.**

**Oh, and Madison was not kidnapped by Druitt. She went home with Conner and then ran off into the night, literally. She just up and left the place without a sound. **

**Conner is definitely not going to be a happy person when he figures this out. The player he is...**

**So, review and favorite, and follow. Have a happy Saint Patty's day, and... yeah.**

**Conner is such a liar and a deceiver, isn't he?**


	13. Only Dreaming?

_**[Text inside of these are date, place, and time]**_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this_: Miranda

**Text like this**: Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 13: Only Dreaming?

* * *

Well… this is depressing…

After several days of walking, I finally made it back to Ciel's house.

I bet you're wondering, 'Madison, why did you go back?'

…

Conner is crazy, that's why. I couldn't stand to be around him any longer, so I just up and left in the dead of night with several food items in my hands, and a small bag with things I wanted in it.

No, I did not rob him…

Fine, yes, I kind of did rob him, but it was only the stuff he gave me, like that dress, the necklace, the ring, and the bracelet. That was it, I swear…

Oh, and the bag, but that's not the point.

Anyway, when I made it to the steps, it was about… I don't know, noon two days later? I had walked forever, I tell you, and in heels at that.

I just wanted to take a long, hot bath to get all the built up dirt, sweat, and grime that I collected over the two days I had adventured in the city and woods.

Over the river and through the woods, to Ciel's mansion I go, right?

Then I realized I had to go up stairs to get to the door.

I didn't have the energy, so I just took a siesta on the bottom step.

"Miss Allsey?" I opened my eyes and saw Finny staring down at me. It was dark out.

"Good evening, Finny. Nice to see you're out and about doing your job. Say, could you do me a small teeny weenie favor and carry me inside?" He blinked.

I held out my arms impatiently and after a moment, he lifted me up (along with my bag) like I was a feather.

"Wow, for such a skinny guy, you sure are strong." He laughed nervously.

"So, where have you been all this time?" He asked as he pushed open the door to the mansion.

"Well, I was…" I stopped short from telling what had happened. "I… sent Tanaka home and I totally got lost in the city, and I spent several days fighting for my life in the wilderness like a bear. I learned the way of the wolf, climbed a tree or two, and even killed a man with my thumb, but I made it back alive, and that's all that matters." I grinned impishly at the gardener and he just smiled.

"You're great at telling stories. Did all that happen?"

"Nah, but it was a good story, wasn't it?"

"Yes!"

And now, here I am, taking a nice, hot bath in recently changed water.

I leaned back on the towel I placed on the edge of the tub and lifted my foot out of the water. "Ah, so relaxing…" I breathed out happily and wiggled my toes.

I seriously needed that bath…

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

A week or so later, we were going to a so-called 'resort'.

Where was I?

Sleeping on the seat in front of Ciel's little topless carriage.

I had my hat over my face and a quilt over myself.

Ah, the joys of money…

The only reason I was sleeping was because me and long trips don't get along. I can't just stay up and watch the scenery, and now that there is no music to listen to, I decided to take a long nap until someone woke me up to tell me we were there.

Oh, and I guess I was still sort or bummed over Madam Red's death. I don't even know how she died, I just know she died. She shouldn't have died, though. She was much too pretty and nice for that…

Then again, I guess death is inevitable when you're mortal. If I had the choice to be mortal or immortal, I would still choose mortality. The reason? I wouldn't want to live forever.

Think about it this way: If you lived forever, you could live through the apocalypse, and who else would be there to be with you? Who would you communicate with, or have fun and do things with? No one; and because you can't kill yourself, you are basically trapped in a living hell because you can't die.

Who would want immortality?

So, yeah, I was upset that she wasn't with us anymore. I kind of liked her too, as a person. Not like all the other greedy and selfish people here that I seem to meet at every fork in the road.

My dream was so good, though.

It was like Willy Wonka's factory meets a world of cake and sweets. I was literally bouncing on a sponge cake trampoline!

It was such a good dream then, but after several moments, everything started glitching crazily, and the next thing I know is I'm being picked up by a giant wolf monster with chocolate-colored fur.

Right as my head was about to be ripped off, I rocketed up swiftly and gripped my neck.

"Not the face!" I screamed.

It didn't take me long to notice something wrong -something very, completely, disturbingly wrong.

I was in my room.

My room in 2012.

"Wha…" I looked around for a moment. Everything was like how I remember it that morning before I left for school.

The dry erase marker on the mirror to my vanity was still on there, the stuffed animals I had were still on my bed, and my closet was open on the right side, where I had gotten my jeans that morning.

"Madison?" The door opened and I saw my mom looking in.

_This isn't happening… I'm dreaming, right?_

"What?" I asked. She let out a relieved sigh and put a hand over her heart.

"You scared me for a while. I thought something had happened to you." She walked in and sat on my bed by my legs. Out of instinct, I pulled them up to my face.

"Scared you? Why?" I asked.

She patted my leg. "You screamed, silly! Did you eat something funny?" She asked, slightly concerned.

I looked at my hands.

_I… it was a dream? All of it? Ciel, Sebastian the perfectionist, Finny, Lizzy, Mey-rin, Bard? Everyone was just a dream? _I pulled my hands up to my eyes and covered them. _That can't be right… it felt so real, though… Smelled real, tasted real, and sounded so… real…_

I looked up at my mom to see her walking out of the room.

_Was it all… just a stupid dream?_

"Dinner's ready, if you want to eat right now. I made macaroni and cheese." She said as she smiled back at me and closed the door.

I looked at my hands again and saw my vision focusing in and out on it.

It couldn't have been a dream! I can't and will not believe that! There's no way…

I lied back down in bed and looked at the ceiling where a stuffed jellyfish was hanging from the ceiling.

_Did I dream that all?_

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

I didn't eat that night. I just went right back to sleep and woke up the next morning at eight thirty-two.

I reached over, checked my phone, and saw a text message were there.

It was from Hannah.

'_Madddddiiiieeee… could you go to the mall with me and Alana on Sunday? You need to get out of the house more often!'_

I grabbed my ear buds from the bedside table and plugged them into my phone. I then took them out of the jack and put them back where I found them.

I didn't want to listen to music this morning, which is a first because I listen to music to wake myself up.

I pulled on socks, tied my messy brown hair into a pigtail and shuffled out into the kitchen to get something to eat.

I ate cereal like normal, checked the news, like normal, and then went back to my room to get on the computer.

_Maybe it was a dream. I was pretty tired yesterday, so why not? _

I clicked on the internet and logged into the accounts I log into daily. I checked my email, logged into Facebook to check my notifications, tumbled a little on Tumblr, and then settled with watching a Lets Play on Alice: Madness Returns.

I really wanted that game.

I was on the computer for hours. All day, in fact. Not like my parents cared that much because they were doing their own things and I wasn't bothering anyone. It was peaceful and warm in my room, just the way I like it.

Later on at about nine fifty-five, I opened another tab and looked at the keys on the keyboard. I could see the letters spelling themselves out for me as I cautiously poked at each key.

C-I-E-L- spacebar- P-H-A-N-T—

There it was. In the automatic search several links down was his name. I looked at it steadily before reaching my hand over and clicking the link.

It took several seconds to load up, but when it did, I couldn't will myself to go down.

_If he's real, then this isn't a dream. Just scroll down you wimp._

I slowly scrolled down and saw a picture of him. It looked just like him, but in black and white with a sepia look to it. It was such an exact match. Beside the picture was a bunch of paragraphs explaining who he was, who he was related to, where he was born, and then… when he died…

I didn't want to look at that. The farthest I got was, "_He died on…"_And then I couldn't bear to look any longer.

I didn't want to know when he died. I didn't want to wait for that day in fear. He would've had to die because you can't live from 1888 all the way to 2012… It's impossible… unless you have good health, but I doubt he lived to be 137 years old…

I closed out of the internet and decided to get back in bed.

I just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day came and I was up by eight in the morning. I was going to the mall today with Hannah and Alana.

I took a shower, straightened my hair and curled the ends, applied a bit of makeup, and put on light denim jeans with rips in them (it's the fashion now, plus they were cute), a yellow and aqua striped tank top with a tan cardigan, knee-high heeled boots, a necklace, and I left by noon in Alana's red Volkswagen Bug.

Hannah looked at me from the front seat. "So, today, were just shopping like normal. Maybe some shoe shopping too, oh, and were definitely getting you to meet some guy." She said with a smile.

"Hannah, you know I don't-" I tried to protest, but she just threw her lip gloss at me and interrupted me.

"Apbapbap! No! You're the only one of us who doesn't have a boyfriend yet, and I'm sure you'll never take the initiative to ask anyone yourself." She said, holding up her finger like she knew everything about my life.

"You don't control my life, Hannah. I can do what I want. In fact," I crossed my arms after throwing the lip gloss back at her, "I like being single."

She blinked for a second, laughed, and then patted my leg.

"Yeah, right. Alana and I both know you're not."

"Alana?"

Alana looked into the rearview mirror for a second and locked her eyes back on the road. She moved her recently died white hair out of her eyes. "Well, every time you have to sit with us and our boyfriends, you get kind of… you know…" Alana trailed off as she turned the corner.

"You're a b with an itch." Hannah stated with a smile.

"Yeah, that."

I let my mouth drop slightly.

"Well, that's only because… because... um… I don't… I mean…" I was stumbling over my words. Hannah just shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window.

"You're jealous, and that's why I'm finding you a guy."

"WE'RE finding you a guy, not just Hannah. We know how she can get."

And thus I was trapped.

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

We were sitting in the food court at the Westroads mall. Our shopping bags were surrounding our feet at the table we were sitting at. I picked up the Subway sandwich I had bought and took a bite.

Hannah was talking on the phone rather angrily to someone and then Alana was bobbing her head to whatever music she was listening to. Grace slammed her phone down on the table and frowned. "Ugh. I told her she can't just take my things wherever she wants. She left my laptop in the BAHAMAS!" I blinked at her. "I want to kick a puppy! How can Katelyn just forget my laptop just like that?" She snapped her fingers and shook her head.

"Don't kick a puppy, Hannah... it did nothing to you…" I said wearily. There was no need to get myself kicked in the face.

"I'm going to take it out on this Chinese food then!" She started to eat angrily.

I watched her scarf it down like it was the only food for miles and other people were fighting over it.

I tried to eat the rest of my sandwich, but ever so subtly, Alana slammed her hand down on the table and pointed passed me. Hannah, not knowing that was coming, ended up choking on her food and coughing. I pushed her water towards her and she gulped it down quickly.

"Hottie alert! Look at him! Oh my god, if I didn't have a boyfriend…" Hannah wiped her mouth and looked to where Alana was pointing.

I was about to turn around when Hannah pulled my face towards her. "This is your chance. He's totally hot, and you must go flirt with him before he disappears of the face of the planet!"

"Uhh, that's not possi-"

"Here he comes! Act natural."

The two of them casually ate their lunch while I was left confused on what to do.

_She left me to a pack of wolverines! This is mutiny! Hannah, when I get my hands on you—_

"Excuse me," A very smooth voice said from next to me. I looked over and saw dark jeans leading up to a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. As my eyes trailed up, I suddenly got the feeling that my head was going to explode.

"Would you ladies mind if I stole your friend for a moment? I would like to talk to her." I looked up at him owlishly.

_No way…_

"Oh, sure! Go ahead! She's always willing to talk to handsome people like you." Hannah said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Alana said.

He smiled, strands of black hair falling in front of his brown-red eyes.

"Would you mind?"

I shook my head slowly and stood up.

"We'll watch your stuff, Maddie. Don't worry." Alana said, waving at me.

"Have fun, little sis!" Hannah said, grinning and smiling at me as she waved me away.

He guided me away from the food court and into the walkways of the mall.

"So, would you mind telling me how you're still alive, _Madison?_" I looked up into the brown-red eyes I've come to know in what I thought was all a dream.

There he was, standing right in front of me, the infamous, handsome, perfectionist himself.

Sebastian. Freaking Sebastian in 21 century clothes…

_That was obviously not a dream…_

* * *

**_BAM! _**

**Yes, feel free to bow before my awesome plot twisting skillz. Just kidding! You don't have to.**

**So Madison went back to her time. This is not over, you know. I still have the rest of the story. And Sebastian showing up at the end... wooh, cant get any twistier than that...**

**So, here's my special chapter for you guys because i actually did something today. Hurray! Yes...**

**So, review and whatever. Do what you want. I gotta go now, so...**

**Bye! *blows kisses at screen* I'll see you all sometime soon~**


	14. Demons? Quit Lying

_**[Text inside of these are date, place, and time]**_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this_: Miranda

**Text like this**: Christine

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 14: Demons? Quit Lying

* * *

**(-No one's POV-)**

* * *

"I look cute, don't I, Christine?" Miranda posed several times in her 21 century attire that consisted of a blue tank top, tan cardigan, ripped white skinny jeans, and then knee-high boots.

Christine sighed and adjusted the blue and white striped scarf she was wearing. Her sweater was the same blue as in the scarf and it ended right below her bottom. She had black leggings on underneath it and then furry moccasins. "This is so uncomfortable…" She mumbled, taking a look at Miranda who was now spinning on a swivel chair.

Christine shook her head and walked over to the glass box on the left side of the dimly lit room. Pushing the sliding door open, cold steam seeped out from the bottom like a waterfall. Grabbing two glowing teal tubes from their respective cases, she closed the door and went over to the glass cylinder in the middle of the room.

A thin woman in a lab coat took the two tubes from Christine with care and walked one over to the machine and another over to where she was previously sitting.

"You've gone through the safety procedures, correct?"

"Yes." Christine said as she grabbed the back of the chair Miranda was spinning on, making her fly out of the chair and onto the floor.

The woman uncorked one of the test tubes and poured it into a small remote control. The empty space near the bottom of it filled up with the liquid. "You've both had four shots to your cerebral column, right? Otherwise you may not wake up when you cross over." The woman walked over to the glass case and placed the remaining test tube inside the slot after uncorking it.

"Yes."

"That hurts! Why did we have to do that? I'm going to be stiff for weeks!" Miranda said with a childish pout on her face.

"Safety precautions." The woman answered as she pressed several buttons on the keypad sticking up from the ground. The door to the glass cylinder slid open. "Now, you may only use this remote to get back once. You have to be in contact with whoever you're bringing back, or else someone will be left behind." The remote was handed over to Christine. "If one of you is left behind, they will disappear on the spot and they will never exist in this world. Make sure not to mess up anything. If you kill or harm a person or animal that is supposed to live much beyond that, you will change the future and you will not be going back. Do you understand?"

Christine nodded in sync with Miranda.

"Step inside the machine, please." The two women got inside the machine and waited.

"This is so cool! Time traveling! Can you believe it?" Miranda looked around the machine with a big smile plastered on her face.

Christine didn't say anything as she waited for the smoke to ride up from the bottom. When it did, the machine whirred to life and soon enough, the two were immersed in a smoky cloud.

When the cloud dispersed, the two were standing in a bathroom.

"It worked!" Miranda cheered happily.

"All we need to do is find Allsey and get out of here. No playing around, you hear me?" Christine said sternly, sounding more like a parent than a coworker.

"Yeah, fine…can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

* * *

Madison couldn't believe her eyes.

Standing right next to her was Sebastian –the perfectionist butler she had come to know in what she thought was a dream.

"What do you mean, _still alive_ when you shouldn't be alive yourself?" She hissed, looking up at him with darkened eyes. "Don't you remember what I told Ciel? I'm from this time anyway. I switched bodies with that girl –Madeline Leedey. The only thing that shouldn't be alive here is you." She stopped walking and looked directly into his eyes. "What are you doing here in 2012?!"

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought it would be quite obvious for someone like yourself."

Madison blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Down the hall, Christine and Miranda watched their target.

"Damn. She's got that demon with her. We cant get her right now or else it could cause problems." Christine said, crossing her arms and leaning up against a directory.

"Isn't she a-" Miranda started only to get interrupted mid-sentence.

"That's not the point. We need to get her now or else our chance will be gone!" Christine said harshly, glaring at the demon.

"But that thing is with her! What if he's protecting her or something? What if they have one of those blazing contracts?"

"There was no such thing in her file…" Christine thought and looked back at the two to see they were missing.

Madison and Sebastian walked into a clothing store.

"I'm surprised you're not aware of what you are." Sebastian smirked as he watched the girl look through a rack of clothes.

"I'm a Madison, obviously. You're the person who should be… wait a tick…" Her brown eyes slowly glanced over at the devilish man standing next to her. "Are you…" She looked him up and down for a moment. "a vampire?"

There had never been a moment when Sebastian wanted to connect his hand to his forehead, but this… this was just ridiculous. It was so ridiculous that his hand was inches from his forehead by the time he realized what he was about to do.

"No." He looked at the girl and furrowed his brows. "I knew you weren't very intelligent, but…" She pouted and hit him in the stomach.

That was not a good idea because when she did hit him, nerves screamed in pain at her hand and she squeaked. Clutching her hand to her chest, she looked at him.

"Do you have metal abs or something?" She gasped. "You're a robot! A humanoid! That's what you are."

"Not even close."

"Then… a werewolf?"

No answer.

"Fairy?"

"Do you see wings?"

"No, but they could be invisible to humans… Then… how about a witch?"

"No."

"What else is there? Zombie? Angel? Immortal being? Demon slash devil?" She paused and tapped her chin. "God?"

"Close."

"So… you're some time of god?"

"No, back up one."

"Angel?"

"Absolutely not. Disgusting creatures…"

"Oh! Grim reaper!"

He shook his head.

She threw up her hands and walked over to the jewelry section. "I give up."

"Demon." He said simply as he watched her try on a cream colored fedora with a brown strap.

She looked at him and then put a white and black fedora on him. She snorted as a smile worked its way onto her face. "Whatever. Quit lying."

"I am not lying."

The smile she had on for a moment faded and she blinked.

"But… demons aren't real…"

He only smirked at her.

"Wait, wait, wait…" She held up her hand and took off the hat. "Does Ciel know?"

"I'm surprised you aren't shocked." Sebastian said; his usual grin on his face.

"But does Ciel know?" She pressed on. "You didn't trick him did you? Because if you did, I'll throw holy water on you! I'll hold up a cross and force all that out of you! I'll have you sent to church! I'll put you under the power of God! I'll –mmph!" Sebastian covered her mouth.

Tilting his head slightly to the left, he heard the sound of heels coming towards the store they were in.

"Come with me." The hat dropped to the ground as Sebastian guided her to the entrance of the store.

"H-hey! Where are we going?" Madison asked, trying to keep her feet in line so she could follow him without tripping over her own two feet.

Sebastian didn't answer her and only continued to guide her away. He could hear her and the tune she always hummed.

"Sebastian! Hey! Don't go so fast!" Madison pleaded, now struggling with trying to keep up with how fast he was walking. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly, looking around.

"The young master asked me to make sure you were protected a long time ago. Seeing as though I am still in service to him, that order still stands." Sebastian turned a corner and let go of Madison.

She rubbed her wrist. "There's no need to man handle me, though… Sheesh…"

Sebastian stood still and listened.

"I wonder where she went…" He heard faintly.

There was no doubt. Even after one hundred years, she was still after Madison. He shook his head.

"You are still in dange-" He looked around and didn't see Madison anywhere. "Miss Allsey?"

Madison sighed and stretched her arms. She worked her way back to the food court and saw Hannah and Alana still sitting at the table.

"Did you get his number? Did you kiss him? Are you in love? Is he a potential boyfriend?" Hannah asked so fast it just sounded like one run on sentence.

"What?" Madison looked at her and shook her off. "Just take me home already."

With that said, Madison grabbed her bags and walked off towards the doors that led outside.

Alana and Hannah looked from her to each other.

"I don't think that went well…" Alana mumbled as she grabbed her own bags and followed after her friend.

Hannah grabbed her own shopping bags and looked around. "Huh…" She looked to see her two friends already outside. "Guys! Wait for me!" She called as she rushed after the two.

Christine watched as Madison stomped outside. Her eye twitched.

Miranda backed up several steps. "Christine… there's no need to get mad… We can just follow her! Right?"

Christine didn't answer. Miranda was about to pull Christine away when Christine looked at her with her eyes flaming.

"I. am. NOT. GETTING. OVERTIME!" Miranda froze up as she looked at the woman.

_She really didn't want overtime._

* * *

**(Three minutes later)**

* * *

"You know how hard it was for me to go and erase those two's memories? I had to go in with two separate needles and stick them because of that idiotic girl's mistake!"

"I BEG YOU, CHRISTINE! SLOW DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY!" Miranda clutched onto the seatbelt in a panic.

"I got overtime for that! I couldn't go home! Overtime! I'm going to kill Cabrine!"

"THAT'S A STOP SIGN! OH GOD YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

"If the present department would do their job right, I wouldn't have had to go and take those memories away from those two! Cabrine is going to die a slow, painful death!"

"SLOW DOWN BEFORE WE GET CAUGHT!"

"If the present department stopped time in 2012, Madeline would've never woken up in Madison's body and I wouldn't have had to go take those memories away from her mother and friend! What is this nonsense?!"

"SLOW DOWN, CHRISTINE!"

* * *

_**\/\/-**__**Sealed**__**-\/\/**_

_**(Madison's POV)**_

* * *

"Whatever! You know that! Stupid… demon!" I dropped my shopping bags on the floor next to my closet and kicked a book with my foot sending it sliding under my bed.

I was the only one in the house, thank god, or else my mom would be wondering if I had to go to a therapist or something.

Sure I talk to myself, but it's nothing serious! Honest to goodness!

"Lying! I just know it! There aren't demons in reality! God!" I flopped down on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I had a headache, I didn't get to finish my sandwich, and now I was dealing with some kind of… horrible joke! Are you kidding?!

"Why do people find it so funny to lie to me?" I mumbled, holding back the feeling of wanting to cry. "I know I'm gullible, but…" I looked at the stuffed frog that I made when I was little named Lily. She was still in the clothes that I had put on her when I made her way back in 2002. She wasn't ripped or worn out yet, so that was good.

Hugging her to my chest I threw off my pants and slipped under the covers after pulling on shorts and knee-high socks.

_I know I'm gullible, but that doesn't mean everyone can lie to me like that… _

Before I knew it, I fell asleep in the warmth of my covers with tears in the corner of my eyes.

_I don't like being lied to…_

* * *

**This chapter is a little weird, but you know... just bear with me...**

**So, Sebastian, Christine, Miranda, and others are here in 2012... what is to happen? **

**Were back to episode Angela, so... yeah, see you then!**

**IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON, PM ME! I can help you understand.**

**Bye~**


	15. Attention - Thought Train Derailed

_**[Text inside of these are date, place, and time]**_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this_: Miranda

**Text like this**: Christine

_**Text like this:**_Disembodied Voice

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 15: Attention - Thought Train Derailed

* * *

_I smell… dirt…_

My nose twitched slightly as a foreign scent wafted into my nostrils.

_No… a dirty little liar…_

I sprung up frantically and gasped.

Ciel looked at me with little concern (probably because he's used to it by now) and stepped down from the topless carriage.

"Oh, we're here?" I immediately set my eyes on a pale, angel looking woman (angel as in beautiful, not as in the wings and halo angel).

She was looking at me with her purple eyes hiding an emotion I couldn't place at the moment. She seemed innocent, but something about her rubbed me the wrong way.

I grabbed my little blanket and followed Ciel inside the two-story mansion (that nowhere compared to Ciel's or Conner's homes).

"This way, please." The maid opened a door and let us inside a room just off to the right of the main door. I didn't notice what Ciel and Sebastian were looking at until I looked up and saw probably one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen in my life yet.

There were animal heads all along the wall. Deer, boar, bear, wolf, and other animal heads were just… staring down at us.

I almost threw up.

"Aah!" My head jerked over to the scream and I saw some guy with sideburns that went to his lips (almost) was _whipping _the maid.

"What's with this little Chihuahua? I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!" He yelled as he continually brought the whip down on her cowering frame. "Angela, are you not even capable of something as simple as that?"

"Hey! Stop that!" I yelled, hurrying over to the whip and grabbing it near the end. He looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Pomeranian?" He yelled at me, jerking the whip back and making me move slightly.

"Trying to stop you from abusing her when she did nothing wrong!" He jerked it back several more times and before I knew it, it was out of my hands and I was whipped across my arm.

I yelped in pain and grabbed my burning arm.

Before he could get another hit at me, Sebastian grabbed his wrist and ceased movement from the man.

"What are you doing, you Doberman? Trying to bite back at me? Let me go, you!" I looked at Angela (I assumed that's her [the maid's] name) and she looked up at me with indifferent eyes.

_Well fine. I understand. I save you from being abused and you look at me like I'm a naked hobo sitting in an alleyway. Next time you're being abused, don't expect me to come to your rescue because I quit being the hero. Go find someone else if you're going to look at me like that. Jerk…_

I was surprised I ranted all that in my head.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive." I looked to Ciel and quietly stepped back and behind the seat he had just placed his royal rump in. I wasn't taking any chances on getting hit again.

"Are you saying this little toy poodle is the Queen's envoy?"

"Are you saying you're-" I didn't' get to finish my insult because Ciel interrupted me.

"Are smaller dogs not acceptable to you, Lord Henry?"

* * *

Angela was attempting to pour us tea, but one look at her hands told me otherwise. They were bruised purple, putting blemishes on her pale (reasonably flawless) skin. I probably had one on my arm now that I think about it… God, my bruise is going to look disgusting.

_At least it wasn't a cat tail whip._

Sebastian took over quickly so Angela wouldn't hurt herself (he probably did it so he could pour the tea himself so it suited Ciel's needs) and Angela quietly stood back a few feet with her hands lightly clasped in front of her.

I studied her for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly was getting under my skin about the fair maid who had been so cold to me thus far. She looked like the maid who tries her best but always messes things up (whether on purpose or accident I wouldn't know [maybe she's a masochist, I don't judge]), and in the end she probably sells herself to make up for her mistakes. Maybe she purposely throws herself into situation in which she'll know she'll end up having to make up for her misdeeds.

Maybe she just wants some love.

She doesn't look like she gets enough of it.

The small stack of papers Lord Beardy was looking over was thrown down on the desk. "This isn't even worth discussing." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "No matter what you propose, I am not willing to sell."

_Looking like you own the place… wait, this is your place… _I mentally facepalmed at my stupidity.

"State your reason." Ciel said, making Beardy open his eyes and look directly at him.

"The curse."

Nice try, beardy. There's no such thing as curses.

"… _demons aren't real…" _

_He only smirked at me._

"_Wait, wait, wait…" I held up my hand and took off the hat. "Does Ciel know?"_

I froze up.

The memory disappeared just as quickly as it had come. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought. I glanced at the blue-eyed boy sitting in front of me.

_What doesn't Ciel know? Who was I talking to?_

I felt fear rise up in my stomach and work its way up to my chest. It squeezed painfully and I tried my best not to make my pain noticeable.

_**Abomination… You disgust me…**_

I felt panic rise into my throat. I was scared, and worst of all, I was scared of something I didn't know and couldn't see.

"The curse?" I clicked back into reality.

"In this village, where man and dog have lived together since antiquity, there is a curse against those who would try to get their paws on it; a fearsome hex." Beardy stood up suddenly. "Even if it were the Queen herself, that would not change. A terrible fate will befall anyone who tries to go against the Barrymore family in this village." He ranted, scaring me slightly with this 'terrible fate' talk.

"Oh? How interesting."

"What?"

Oh Ciel… You never cease to amaze me on how you can be calm at times like this.

"In that case, I shall remain here as long as it takes to witness this terrible fate firsthand."

Wait, that meant I'd have to stay too…

Oh God… Please spare me of this terrible fate…

* * *

_**\/\/-Sealed-\/\/**_

* * *

Oh my cupcake…

My hand trembled slightly as I looked at the bruise on my arm. I was stripping down to get my pajamas on when I noticed it in the mirror that sat in the corner of the room I was using for my stay. I thought it was going to be the size of my pinky finger.

No.

That bruise was as long and wide as my index, middle, and ring finger _right next to each other._

What happened to it? Did it spread like a disease and stop when it was this big? Probably, but _why _did it do that and _how_ did it grow that big are the main questions.

This was not funny.

My bruises tend to stay for at least three weeks.

This was not funny in the slightest.

I bit my lip and looked away from the ugly little bruise that stained my bicep. I removed my clothes and put on a puffy white pirate-like tunic that I liked so much along with pajama bottoms that reached my knees. I didn't even want to look at the bruise for a long period of time, that's how had I felt about it.

It hurt really badly too.

I pulled on slippers and grabbed a robe that covered me up mostly (so no one could sneak peeks at me) and rushed outside to clear my mind.

I propped the door open with a stone and began my walk around outside.

There were so many things I had to think about, it was making my thought trains derail and collide right in the middle of my brain.

The 'terrible fate', that weird memory, what Ciel doesn't know about, why I was so scared when I thought about that memory, that creepy little voice that called me an abomination and disgusting, if Conner was freaking out trying to find me again, how Daniel was (even though I've yet to meet him), and Marianne…

She still puzzled me.

I breathed in and out slowly as I stood near a leafless tree. The whole place looked barren from here. The grass was green, but the trees had no leaves, there were no flowers anywhere, and it looked like some old castle village that you'd see in a horror movie as the hotspot where the main character goes into and never comes back out, despite the warnings everyone had given them.

I crossed my arms over my chest as a small gust of cold wind swept by me, sweeping my brown hair back with the wind.

"It's a little chilly tonight…" I murmured, rubbing my right eye for a moment.

I heard the sound of a rock hitting another like it had fallen or been kicked towards it by accident to my right. I glanced over and stared at the area. It was pretty dark and foggy out so I couldn't clearly see anything twenty feet ahead of me.

That feeling of fear rose in me again as I noticed something move slightly. My heart felt like it stopped for a moment.

That feeling was pure fear.

I didn't scream, but I ran with my tail between my legs back to the door –kicking the rock back to the ground and rushing back to my room.

I was going to sleep and no one was going to wake me up until the sun was shining.

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

* * *

He watched her look in his direction for a moment.

The hue surrounding her frame was beginning to turn his needs towards her instead of the one he truly loved.

The angel inside or the girl with the hue?

Who did he desire more?

Moving slightly, the girl froze up. She didn't breath or move for a whole ten seconds.

She sprinted away from him without looking back once.

She was afraid of him now, and that was not what he wanted.

He wanted her love; her kind, caring, nurturing love that only she could give him when she was close.

He wanted her just as much as he wanted the angel, but much more.

* * *

**Yes, i know i did not post last Sunday. I was procrastinating like i always do, and i was like, 'putting it off.'**

**So guys, Pluto (as you could guess at the very end) now has this little obsession with Madison dearest. Its not because she's gorgeous (she's pretty on the beauty scale, just above average) and well... Angela gives Madison the cold shoulder as well...**

**Now you definitely know something weird is wrong with our protagonist, right? **

**I have a basic idea of what it is and what to do with the plot. It all came together one day, and i was like, 'this fits so well with what I've done so far!' so i'm sticking with that.**

**Trust me, you wont expect it when it happens.**

**Oh, and my email that gives me all my alerts, reviews, updates, and such email is failing on me. Like, it doesn't tell me everything. IT'S KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME, DAMMIT. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them! I hope you dont just stop reviewing either because... that's not good...**

**I'm playing Infamous 2 right now, and let me tell you, i love it. I'm determined to beat my brother's Blast Shard record of 237 out of 300 some. I'm going to CATCH THEM ALL.**

**I'm not a Pokemon fan, but you know... it had to be done.**

**Bye!**


	16. Sinners and Deceivers

_**[Text inside of these are date, place, and time]**_

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_Text like this_: Miranda

**Text like this**: Christine

_**Text like this:**_Disembodied Voice

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 16: Sinners and Deceivers

* * *

Swimming.

I love swimming.

Summertime swimming, swimming in the summertime!

I think the last time I went swimming was the summertime of last year, and let me tell you, that was so long ago. The swimming pool doesn't even exist at the moment because, well… I don't think Omaha is Omaha yet.

Or is it?

I rushed straight out of the changing room –leaving Mey-rin in the process- and sprinted to the water with the hugest smile on my face.

Although I'm usually seen in a cute little bikini top with boy-cut shorts, that style of swimming wear isn't proper and it hasn't been invented yet, so I was in the next best thing.

A swimsuit somewhat similar to the one Mey-rin was wearing, except all the pink was blue –my ultimate favorite color.

Right, so this morning, I was woken up by Sebastian (like every morning) and he had informed me some guy had been attacked by some 'demon hound/devil dog' thing. After breakfast, he informed me that we were going swimming in the lake, and I seriously ran outside and around the house three times before coming back in and calming down.

What can I say?

I dove underneath the water and came back up several moments later. "Ah! Forget my hair, this water is so nice!" I took a breath of air and dove back underneath the water to go out a little bit farther. There was no stopping me, either.

I completely forgot about all of my worries. All I cared about was swimming until my legs ached and I had to float back to the shore.

God, I loved swimming!

I threw my arms into the air and shook out my hair. "I LOVE SWIMMING!" I saw Ciel sitting alone (Sebastian was nowhere in sight) on the shore.

I frowned and began my underwater swim inland.

When I was out of the water, I rushed up to Ciel and looked down at him. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

"Ciel Michael Phantomhive," He looked up at me with his same old bored and calculating expression. "Explain to me why you are not swimming right now." I put my hands on my hips.

"Michael?" He questioned, and I blinked.

"I don't know your middle name so I chose one for you. You know, to make it sound like you were in more trouble than you should be, which you are in trouble with my fun department." I pointed to the lake. "Why aren't you swimming? It's so fun and the water is nice! You have to!"

He looked back down at his book and ignored me.

"Oh. I get it." I said blatantly with a monotonous voice and a blank expression. "You don't know how to swim, do you?" He didn't answer. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked, flipping to the next page in his book.

"Who has two thumbs and is going to teach you how to swim?" He glanced up at me. "This girl!" I giggled and held out my wet hands. "Come on. Please? Get a swimsuit on and let's go have fun in the sun."

"No thank you."

_You wound me, Ciel…_

"Oh, okay. I get it. Fine. I don't care about you, or your book, or your pre-teenager needs because you want to know what?" I flicked some water at him. "You're a sissy. You can't swim and I can. You don't want to swim and I am going to swim. So ha, you stubborn child you!" I stomped off away from him.

_I might need to stay a good distance from him now._

So, you're wondering what I did next?

Well…

"Okay guys. The rules are this." I held out my hands to balance myself on Finny's shoulders. "Finny and Bard will hold Mey-rin and I up on their shoulders and not drop us. Meanwhile, Mey-rin and I will try to push the other into the water with our hands clasped like so." I held up my hands and Mey-rin did the same. I laced our fingers together and smirked. "Whoever falls into the water first loses, okay?"

They all agreed to the terms and conditions.

"Okay. Count down commencing."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Banzai!"

And it was on like Donkey Kong.

Of course I went easy on Mey-rin because its her first time playing, but I'm still pretty competitive when it comes to things I know I can win.

"So who's going to crack first? Is it going to be you or me, Mey-rin?" I jerked my hands forward and she started to wobble. However, she gripped my hands and straightened herself back out.

I continued on with little taunts and movements that would set her balance off so she would fall, but it didn't work as well as I planned. She's a fighter.

I like a challenge.

"Woah! Is Angela coming in her bathing suit?"

"Huh!" Finny moved from under me and turned too quickly for me to catch my balance. I went tumbling off of his shoulders and into the water, losing the game.

When I surfaced, Mey-rin and Bard were cheering because they were victorious.

"I'm sorry, Miss Allsey! I didn't' mean to make us lose!" I grabbed Finny's outstretched hand and stood up straight.

"It's okay." I looked to the two rejoicing.

"I went easy on you! It won't happen again, I promise you." I pointed to Bard. "That was a dirty trick you played, mister. Don't think I won't get you back for that."

He just grinned at me.

I let a smile curve onto my face and I started to laugh.

I love these guys.

* * *

_**\/\/-Sealed-\/\/**_

* * *

"Would you like some too, Miss Angela?" I glanced at the white-haired maid sitting in front of me. She looked so innocent. Too bad I couldn't believe that innocence.

"Is it all right for me to?" She asked while holding up her hand.

I took a vicious bite out of my sandwich.

"Of course! Sebastian's picnic boxes are really tasty." Mey-rin said with a smile.

I lose all my happiness when I look at her.

See, if I didn't catch her cold eyes the first time, I would've been happy to talk with her over little things, but since I know she's using a façade, it's going to wreck my whole image of her (not like she already did that. Her first impression was horrible).

To be honest…

I disliked her.

A lot.

I wasn't sure why, but Angela just…

She just bothers me.

You know, like that one person who you know but you never talk to because when they talk all they do is make you angry at them for no reason at all, and then you yell at them, and everyone thinks you're the bad guy for yelling at someone who did nothing to you?

That's how I felt.

She's that person that I would yell at and make everyone hate me.

I don't want that, either, but if it is going to come to that…

So be it…

I'm not going down without a fight and without some kind of style.

"They've caught it! The bad dog has been caught." I turned my head and saw townspeople running with pitchforks and brooms, I think. They were pretty far away and my vision isn't the greatest.

"Bad dog?" I murmured.

"It's James' dog! It's got to be punished! The punishment is going to begin now!"

Not less than several minutes later, we were in our everyday clothes and standing in the back of a crowd.

"What's happening?" I couldn't see with all the people in the way. All I really heard were feral growls and the yelping of a dog. No one was saying anything and I couldn't see!

The entire crowd was cheering for whatever was happening in front of them that I couldn't see. _I hope it's not a dog fight!_

"This is too much!" I jumped and looked at Finny. He dashed forward and grabbed a wooden post from the ground and rushed through the crowd.

"Finny!" I cried out, reaching out my hand. I rushed through the crowd after him, followed by Ciel, Mey-rin, Bard, and Tanaka. Finny was kneeling beside a dog that looked like it was in a dog fight.

It had bite marks everywhere, it was bleeding, and its eyes were fading slowly. I bent down and rested my hand on its head. "I'm so sorry, little guy…" Finny looked like he was going to cry.

"You got in the way."

"In the way of righteous punishment."

"More bad dogs!"

I couldn't pry my attention from the dog. I love dogs to no end. Not only that, but it reminded me of my own dog that I used to have.

While I wasn't paying attention, I was suddenly grabbed by my arms and pulled away from the dog. "Let me go, bastard!" I tried thrashing, but something hit the back of my neck extremely hard, and I felt all my senses get covered up with a blanket.

I dropped to the ground in a lifeless manner.

I blacked out.

* * *

**[-Little Bit Later-]**

**(No One's POV)**

* * *

"Will Miss Allsey be alright?" Finny asked as he looked at her limp body being carried by Sebastian.

"Yes, she will be fine. She will wake up soon enough." Finny looked from her rain drenched face to Sebastian's and nodded.

"All right."

Sebastian carried up Madison to her room and thought for a moment. There was no need to dirty the sheets while her clothes were muddy and wet, and there was also the problem of her dog bite, so gently dropping her feet to the floor, he held her up and swiftly changed her from everyday clothes to pajamas.

Her brown hair was matted against her face, still wet from the rain. Thinking a moment once more, he pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall and drape around her shoulders and cascade down her back.

She didn't stir from her sleep.

"What are we going to do with you, Miss Allsey." He had neatly tucked her under the covers and stared down at her.

He could see the hue that surrounded the girl, and to him it gave off a heavenly scent. Something was definitely wrong with the girl, he knew that much, but it wasn't something natural.

It was something that only he would know, from experience, of course. He had only met one of them in his lifetime, but the last time he saw them, they were being punished for bringing some disease or another to an entire city, wiping out the population.

There was plenty of chatter of beings like them. They were responsible for things that can't be cured by humans. Angels, Demons, and Grim Reapers couldn't match them, even if they worked together (not like the three groups ever would).

The creatures from Limbo –a place that is neither heaven nor hell- have no name. They were never classified like Demons or Angels were.

They are feared and frowned upon, usually called Sinners or Deceivers. Frowning slightly, he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

If this Sinner was here to steal his master away from him –his possession- she would definitely have to kill him first. She could be deceiving all of them with her excuses. From the future? That was a very skeptic excuse for being in the road and not knowing where her home is.

She could've plotted this down to the point. If she was deceiving them, she was doing quite a good job at hiding her identity from them. Sinners were known for deceiving humans and even supernatural beings such as Angels and Demons.

No one is able to escape a Deceiver's lies. Many demons had gone missing because of creatures like that, never to come back.

A smirk ghosted his lips as he turned and walked out of the room.

He was going to kill her if she got too close.

* * *

**I'm a horrible person, yes, i know. I haven't posted in such a long time. That does not mean i'm quitting this. I am determined to finish this until its over... through the second season...**

**oh god this is going to end me...**

**Anyway, this is my lovely chapter that explains some things. Sinners/Deceivers are going to be my little twist to this all. As you know from Sebastian, Madison isn't human.**

**But that will all come into play later, and i'm definitely sure you will be shocked by how it ends.**

**I have the next couple episodes planned out as well. Did some pondering in PE today while i was walking around. Its good, really good, i say.**

**Yes, so...**

**J'ai mal a la tete... il fait très mal... **

**Aidez-moi ... s'il vous plaît ...**

**... **

**Its French. Use Google Translate to see what i'm saying, or use your brain if you know it.**

**Uggh...**


	17. Mother Piercings?

_**[Text inside of these are date, place, and time]**_

* * *

Sealed

Chapter 17: Mother Piercings?

* * *

_**[Dream Realm]**_

_Something slithered across my leg. It was cold, slimy, and extremely slow moving. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't move to see what was slithering across my leg. I gulped and held back a whine. I didn't want to wake anyone up._

_I looked as far as I could to my left. I noticed something weird. _

_I was in the bed I had been using at the Barrymore castle (house) but there was no room keeping me in. There were no walls, no windows, no mirror on the opposite wall- there wasn't a single thing around me. _

_Whatever was slithering across my leg took a sharp turn and started to inch up my leg and towards my stomach. _

"Oh god, please don't…" _I mumbled. I tried to move again, but my arms were pinned right next to my sides. AS it got closer to my stomach, my leg started to burn and itch. I couldn't even move to scratch it, so this was painful. I waited as tears slowly collected in my eyes. _

_It slithered across my stomach and up through the middle of my chest. _

_A snake. _

_A slithery, slimy, cold, disgusting little creature was slithering right over me and I could do nothing to stop it. Its tongue slipped out for a second before going back in. I cracked a twitchy smile. _

"Hello there… Sir Snake… how are you on this lovely… night?"

_Before I could say anything else, it shot out and slid around my neck. It coiled around several times before resting its head on my mouth and squeezing its body. It was going to strangle me._

_I felt my blood clot in my throat and my vision started to blur. _

"_**Look at how you've grown… So cute…**__" A seductive female voice said from the darkness that surrounded my bed. The snake continued to squeeze and I tried my hardest to get some form of oxygen to my lungs, but to no avail._

"_**I thought someone would've killed you by now, but I guess that hasn't happened.**__" I heard heels click against some kind of floor and suddenly, a blurry figure stepped into my range of vision. _

_I could see white- and a lot of it. Of course, it didn't last for long before my vision faded out into darkness. "__**I can tell you still aren't aware of your strength…**__" The tightness around my neck disappeared and I gasped and sputtered for air. I was able to move, though. I sat up and held my hand over my chest._

_I looked over to see a woman with silvery blonde hair and an outfit that belonged in the 21__st__ century standing near my bed with the snake curling around her arm. Her eyes were two different colors- one a bloody red with black in place of the normal white, and the other was slate blue. She wore only a white leather vest for a shirt and it barely could be considered decent in any time period. She had light denim short shorts on and a winding tattoo down her leg that started at her hip and ended at her ankle. _

_It was the devil, for sure, although it was black instead of red. She had a scar that halved her right eyebrow in half and her ears were adorned with piercings. She seemed to have a lot of them, now that I looked at her, and more than one tattoo as well._

_Several surface piercings, snake bites, angel bites, an industrial in each ear, and then studs that trailed down the shell of her ear and to the ear lobe that had an upside down black cross in it._

_She was probably a Satanist._

"_**You look at me with sickened eyes. How could you look at your own mother like that?**__" Her voice was smooth and had a slight accent from… maybe Scotland?_

"Mother? You're not my mother."

"_**Ah, but I am. You see, not that long ago in the eighteenth century had I given birth to you. Of course you almost killed me, but I was expecting that. You don't understand how hard it was to make sure you were conceived.**__"_

_I made a disgusted face at that._

"_**There weren't many options here in Limbo. In fact, when I decided that I needed to have an offspring, every male here had their very core –their soul- sucked from them. This left only me and three other women. Not long after that, the other three women were captured and taken away by one being or another… filthy creature…**__" She looked at me and smiled. _

"_**So, because I was the last one and needed to avenge for all the souls and brethren that was so very rudely taken from me, I decided to have an offspring, and that child would help me get what I wanted… that child is you.**__" She reached out and pulled me to her chest. _

_I could smell something very sweet on her. A mix of vanilla, chocolate, and some kind of flower._

"_**I was afraid I was going to lose you. I had to wait an especially long time because you're not human. A very long 36 months indeed, but in the end, it was worth it.**__" She tilted my head up and kissed my nose. "__**I'm not going to let you out of my sight for another second…**__"_

"Wait… I was inside your womb for _three _years?" _She nodded. _

"_**For different types of beings, there are different types of offspring arrival times. For demons it is twenty four months- twelve for development and then another twelve for getting their abilities. For angels it is 22 months, same general purpose, only they get their wings, and for Sinners, or better known as Deceivers –which is what we are- it takes 36 months. Twelve for development, another twelve for getting abilities, and then the last twelve are to make finishing touches on the brain so we can do what we do best.**__"_

_I took in the information slowly and then looked up at her._

"How do I know you're not lying to me, then?"

_She only smiled and held out her hand. A small ball of white mist appeared and it popped, letting a necklace drop into her palm. "__**I suppose you don't know. But, if you want to believe me, want to know about what you can do…**__" She tied the necklace around my neck. "__**You can just summon me to you with this. I will come find you.**__"_

_I looked at her. She sure looked like me. Maybe not the skin, but how her nose, head, and eyes were shaped told all. _

"_**I will only come when you need me, so if you're in danger or just want to have guidance in unleashing your full potential, just use your reflection and draw the symbol on the inside of the necklace.**__" She stood up and walked away. _

"_**I shall see you in another life, my dearest little daughter.**__"_

_I slowly felt myself drop into unconsciousness and fall right back onto the bed._

* * *

_**[Reality—08:45 am]**_

_**(NO ONES POV)**_

* * *

A terrified scream resounded through the castle (mansion) and had everyone blink in surprise.

"Miss Allsey!"

The Phantomhive party rushed up the stairs and to said girls room. The door flew open to reveal that one of the windows was open and wind was blowing inside.

"Where is she?" Bard asked, looking around for any sign of the girl. Nothing looked out of place other than the bed sheets that were thrown onto the floor.

"Young master," Sebastian said, standing next to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Everyone quieted for a moment, and in that small period of time, whimpering could be heard. Sebastian opened the doors and immediately everyone saw what was inside.

Madison was huddled up in the utmost corner of the wardrobe in a fetal position. Her hair curtained her face from being seen.

"Madison, what is the meaning of—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ciel had reached out and lightly touched her arm, but she screamed and made him quickly remove his hand. Fear was printed all over her face as she looked at the younger boy. "Don't touch me..."

"Sebastian, get her out of there."

"Yes, my lord."

When Sebastian tried to grab her, she started to kick at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DO NOT TOUCH ME! I DO NOT WANT TO BE TOUCHED!" She screamed loudly, grabbing a hanger from above her head and throwing it at him. "I WILL NOT BE VIOLATED AGAIN! DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"Again?" The three servants wondered aloud, tilting her heads.

It was a struggle, but eventually Sebastian managed to remove Madison from the wardrobe- albeit kicking and screaming.

Dropping her onto the bed she tried to rush off it, but he easily snatched her by the ankle and whipped her back around so she faced now only Ciel and himself.

Ciel stood at a safe distance away as to not get kicked and stared at her. "What happened?"

"It licked my leg! I was going to be violated! You cannot tell me someone comes in to only lick your leg while youre _sleeping!_" She said quickly, pulling the bottoms to her pajamas up to reveal her wound.

"Sebastian, you made sure to clean her wound, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "It was the very first thing I did."

"Is it possible for it to heal this quickly?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not unless it is licked by a demon. I do not recall ever licking her wound."

Madison looked at the two briefly. She didn't quite know what was going on, but she still didn't want to be touched. She jerked her leg harshly and yelped in pain when a loud popping noise was heard.

"Did you just…" Ciel furrowed his brows and stared at her leg.

"No! I'm fine!" She tried to move only to shiver in pain. "I'm not fine! It hurts! Fix it! Please!"

She had popped her right leg out from its socket.

"What are we going to do with you?" Sebastian muttered, before letting his hand trail up her leg and grip her thigh. Placing his other hand on her hip he popped it back into place quickly, making Madison scream in pain from the sudden movement.

"Do you know who licked you?" Ciel asked impatiently. Madison shook her head.

"I've never seen him before."

"What did he look like?"

She thought for a moment before shivering. "Well… I remember silver hair and red eyes and… he was…naked…"

Ah, yes.

This was probably one of the strangest things the young Earl had ever heard of.

* * *

**I suck. I dont like the end. I hate it, actually, but i have to keep to my schedule.**

**My mom is getting on my case about sitting, saying my thighs and butt have been getting bigger, but she did promise that if i lose fifteen pounds by my birthday (27th of September, i'll be 15) she'll buy me a laptop!**

**So obviously i have to do it. I want that laptop.**

**Yeah, and well... Who is Madison's mom in her dream? Do you know?**

**I bet you do. Love you guys, i gotta go outside now...**

_**-Mazgrl98**_


	18. Pluto the Devil Dog

Sealed

Chapter 18: Pluto the Devil Dog

* * *

This is the last time I ever go outside.

This is the exact reason why I like being a shut-in because I don't get into things like this.

I had only wanted to take a small walk outside to clear my mind, and then I see the same freak that had licked me this morning watching me from behind a tree.

I ran away as fast as possible in my nice little blue dress that was similar to Mey-rin's but it was plaid. I wasn't even sure where I was going, I just ran away.

Yet, somehow I ended up in the worst situation ever.

I was at the top of a wall that possibly had been a part of a building once but was now just a jagged wall that was slightly crumbling.

Not only that, but I'm deathly afraid of heights, so…

Yeah, I was not coming down any time soon without help.

"This is the worst decision I've ever made. Why did I come up here? How did I get up here in the first place? Why am I so stupid?" I muttered quickly so it mashed into one fear-filled sentence. I clung to the brick and shook my head. "I am such an idiot."

I was absolutely not coming down, no sir.

I sat there for a while, just shaking my head and looking up at the sky to calm myself down. Sure I was about a story off the ground and this is nothing because I live on the second story to Ciel's mansion, but this is different.

If I fall off of here, I could die, become severely injured, somehow manage to give myself a brain hemorrhage from landing on my head (which I would die from). There was no direct way down without hurting myself.

Like I said before, I wasn't sure how I even got up here.

"Someone please come find me…" I said quietly, my eyes starting to burn with tears.

Then, salvation.

Footsteps.

_Many _footsteps.

AND THEY WERE CLOSE BY!

I would've rejoiced if it wasn't for the fact I was sitting on a brick that barely fit my bum on it.

"H-help! Please!" My eyes were still closed and I wasn't taking a chance at looking down to see who it was.

"What the—"

"Up here! Please help me down." I said weakly, cursing myself for sounding so… helpless…

"Miss Allsey?! What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing _up there_?"

I recognized the voices.

"Oh sweet potato and marshmallow goodness, guys! Is that you?! Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard?"

"Yes! What are you doing?" Finny called up.

"I… I got stuck! I'm so afraid of heights, so could you pleas—"

I was interrupted by a howl. Not just any regular dog/wolf howl, no, it was more like a werewolf howl or something.

"I'm going to die by werewolves! This isn't how Twilight was! Oh god, I don't want to move!" I clung to what I had of the brick wall and felt the feel of fear and panic start in my toes and rise all the way up to my stomach and to my head.

This was definitely not how Twilight ended.

_**I will only come when you need me, so if you're in danger or just want to have guidance in unleashing your full potential, just use your reflection and draw the symbol on the inside of the necklace.**_

_THE NECKLACE! _My hand flew up to my neck and felt no necklace there. I frowned. It was a dream, why would it be in reality?

I cracked open my eye and saw what I never ever _ever _wanted to see in my life.

Silver fur, red eyes, fiery breath…

"The Devil Dog!"

_I'm dying by a Devil Dog. Lovely._

It started to charge for the three (unless Tanaka was there, then four). I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. I admit it was kind of pretty (the fur made it look fancy) but when its evil looking like that… I wouldn't want that in my house.

Finny suddenly appeared on one of the dogs front legs, and just as quickly, the dog began trying to shake him off. When it did succeed, it was standing on its back legs and glaring (can dogs glare?) down at Finny.

"Finny! Move!" I yelled, wobbling a bit where I sat, only making me cease movement and cling tightly (again) to my lovely bricks that I was getting to know so well.

I didn't hear anything beyond that, but I did see a familiar person holding the paw from squishing Finny.

_Sebastian… you have magic powers, I swear._

"My, my. You're quite good at the 'shake hands' command. However, as expected, it's a bit heavy!" The dog went flying back into a half wall across the way.

I was at a loss for words. I knew Sebastian had abilities like cooking, cleaning, and everything else his perfectionist self does but…

This was a little much for a human.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be playing around."

I looked back and saw Ciel standing.

"Ciel! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Oh I am so glad to see your beautiful face! I'm so stuck up here. I'm scared. Please help." I lowered my voice at the last couple sentences and sighed.

I was sure useless in this time period.

This got weird right after that.

I don't even know how to explain it, but I guess I can sum it up in short.

SO, basically Seastian beat the poor dog (who turned pretty freaking adorable when he wasn't angry and breathing fire and trying to kill Finny's) up with his magical inhuman powers and it all ended when he jumped up (like, five-seven stories up in height) and slammed the dog into the ground, causing a huge crater tunnel to form and go down for who knows how far.

I leaned in slightly to get a closer look and, well… I fell.

I tumbled off the little brick wall I was on like Humpty Dumpty.

It was a short fall, but somehow at the last second, I did some magical little flip in the air and landed cleanly on my feet _without _hurting myself.

Confusion is very effective, but I wanted to go check out that hole.

Before I could get to it to look in, it had spewed up a geyser fountain of hot water.

"One thing is essential for a resort: a centerpiece that will provide a tourist attraction." I tilted my head. "Bathing luxuriously in excessive amounts of hot water, draining away the fatigue of the day, that's what this is; the spa!" Sebastian finally came into view at the top of the fountain like he was Jesus, but he was holding someone.

When he leaped down and touched ground, I froze up.

He was holding the same person who licked my leg, violated my privacy, and stalked me this morning.

"If one who serves as a Phantomhive butler cannot strike a spring or two, then where would we be?" The silver haired guy started to lick Sebastian like a dog.

"That's… that's.. wh-why is h-he…?" I started some jumble sentence shaking slightly. He spotted me and hopped out of Sebastians arms to bound towards me like a dog. I squealed and started to run away, but I was caught all to quickly and tackled to the ground.

He was _licking _me again, all over my face. Man slobber, _all over my face. _No one cared to help me, either.

I called these people my friends.

"Ack! Stop! I don't like being licked! St-stop!"

I don't know if you've ever had a grown, naked man licking your face like he was a dog, but let me tell you, it is the weirdest thing in the entire _universe._

"Pluto!"

Oh… _her…_

The naked guy (Pluto?) hopped off me and started running towards the silver haired maid who came running up into the area like she knew where she was going. She didn't own the place. How did she even acquire such a… a… guy and name him _Pluto_? What is this witchcraft?

If you can't tell, I still don't like her.

I probably never will like her, either.

* * *

_**\/\/-Sealed-\/\/**_

* * *

"I found this little one about a month ago." I sat with my feet in the water of the spring that was filling up with the warm water. It was about time I finally got some spa treatment. Plus, I didn't want to listen to Angela all that much anyway. "I love dogs, and he was just so cute I ended up trying to tame him."

"I love dogs too but you don't see me taming demon hounds all day every day…" I muttered so silently all you could hear was the whistle of air passing my lips.

"He has a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited, though."

_Habit?! What kind of bull is this woman spewing from her mouth?! _My eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as I pursed my lips and looked down at the water.

I really needed someone to talk to… I actually wanted to talk to Mother Piercings one more time to clarify what she told me because some of it confused me; although, I'm not sure where the necklace is so I don't know the symbol to call her.

"I beg you, is there no way he can be taken to Lord Ciel's mansion?"

"Absolutely positively certainly completely entirely utterly definitely unquestionably without a doubt no-"

"That sounds fine." Ciel said with a smirk.

"Uh, nuh-uhn. No way. I vote no. No. No. Nope. No. Absolutely not. Ciel, I love you as a brother, but if you do this, I'm afraid I can no longer love you." I said, holding my hand up and staring at him coldly. Sebastian seemed to be doing the same.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." Ciel said, glancing over at me with his one blue eye

Fun? No. Not fun at all.

"Fun? You call being licked _fun? _I was licked _twice _today if you don't remember. Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you need to be checked into an insanity ward? Are you okay in the head?" I asked, pulling my feet from the water and briskly striding over to him to check if he had any blunt trauma to the head.

"It sounds fun in many ways." He waved my hands off of him.

The ground started grumbling and soon enough, a wave of people from the village came rushing to us- or rather, the fountain of spring spa stuff.

"Thank you. Thank you." One guy said with tears spilling from his eyes as he had his hands clasped together in prayer (or what looked like a prayer).

"There is a legend in this village that when sins against dogs have been repented the earth will let out tears of redemption." Angela said.

I glanced over at my boots sitting neatly by the side of the fountain and pursed my lips.

_Tears of redemption… huh…_

* * *

_**[Later]**_

I looked everywhere in my room for that necklace but I couldn't find it. I was to the point of crying because I couldn't find it.

So, in a pouty rage of tears and anger, I threw my pillow onto the floor and fell down onto it, burying my teary face into its soft and cold surface. "I cant find it… What am I supposed to do…" I said into the pillow, only sounding in my ears as garbled and muffled words of nothing.

I turned my head to the side and sucked in a trembling breath. "I should've known it was just a dream…"

I saw something sparkle from under the wardrobe. I furrowed my brows, picked up my face and slunk over to the wardrobe. I looked at it but couldn't quite tell what it was. So, risking my hand, I stuck my hand under the wardrobe and grabbed whatever was sparkling under it.

I slid it out and looked at it.

It was shiny, polished silver with a generously sized emerald smack dab in the middle of it. It was a locket and inside was a grainy picture of a baby on the left side. The baby was small with slightly dark skin, short, wavy hair, and big eyes that were light colored. The whole picture was in brown so it was hard to tell what colors she was wearing, but she had the same exact necklace around her neck (although it was a little too big for her). She was adorable and in the opposite side of the locket was curly script handwriting.

_**My only child, I love you so.**_

I bit my lip and looked at the symbol right below it.

It was a pentagon with two of the points curved around and an upside down cross in the middle with a thin X through it. I glanced over at the mirror in the corner of the room and walked over to it. I had nothing to write with, but I did have my finger oils.

Taking at least ten minutes using the oil from my fingers to smear the symbol onto the mirror, it ripped out like water for a second before my work lit on fire and lightly burned away.

I watched it, entranced in the flickering of the blue flames that ate away at the symbol. It was… beautiful in a way.

"You look adorable in that dress. I see you found the necklace as well." I whipped around and saw Mother Piercings sitting on my bed wearing a purple evening gown that reached all the way to her ankles. She had a sheer black scarf that was draped over her arms and her hair was neatly combed up into a bun that stayed neatly against her head.

She only had the cross earrings in this time, only they were attached to a chain that dropped down to her shoulders.

I smiled at her and looked towards the door. Just wanting to be precautious, I pushed the pillow under the door and moved the chair from the desk under the handle.

When I looked back, she was in a whole other outfit.

Her white hair was curling down until it pooled out onto the bed, a white crocheted shawl was draped over her shoulders and a mauve dress that reached her ankles. She held out her arms to me and I hugged her.

"What did you need to talk about?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and walked over to the wardrobe to take out my pajamas.

"When I saw you in my dream, you told me about how all the men were dying out when you were thinking about having a child… I don't quite understand what happened…" I looked at her and she was looking at me.

She nodded, understanding my confusion. "I can see what confuses you in your eyes. That's another ability you are to have when you unleash your potential." She paused and thought. "When all the men were dying out at alarming rates, I decided to conceive a child to help save us, but before I could get what I needed to do so, all the men were dead and gone." She shook her head. "I was too late. Even though we are special beings does not mean we can reproduce with our own genders. Women can be with each other, men can be with each other, but it is impossible to reproduce with your own gender. Of course, there were only a select few that were able to do so, but neither I nor the women remaining were part of that group. They were killed off first.

"When our cave was invaded by those hellish creatures, I was the only one to get out, albeit I had been severely injured. After thinking they had executed their genocide to my people, they had left Limbo, leaving me alone."

I smoothed out my pajamas (that I had switched into while she was talking) and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"How did you have me, then?"

She looked at me and smoothed down my hair. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded vigorously.

She mouthed an 'okay' and lowered her head.

"Deceivers have the ability to mask themselves, so if were in danger, we can mask our glow so beings like us, such as angels or demons or shinigami, can't sense us. We also have the power to alter what people see us as, so when I needed the ingredients to conceive a child without a male, I went out of Limbo to get the ingredients.

"It was a long journey to get what I needed. Most of which drained me until the point where I would go back to Limbo and sleep for days."

"What did you need?"

"I needed the blood of a Deceiver, the feather of a phoenix, blood from the devil –Satan, if you will- and—"

"You took Satan's blood?"

She smirked. "Don't tell anyone, but Satan is a sucker for petite devil/demon girls in a bra and shorts." She said as she stuck her tongue out, revealing two tiny little fangs.

"Ah…"

"Yes, and then I needed the feather of an angel, a wisdom toads foot, the tip of a cupid arrow, and then a little snippet of a newborn baby's hair. Then, you take all that to a witch and she brews you something special, drink it down, and it sinks right into what matters most." She placed a hand over her womb and smiled.

I thought about it.

"That's a lot of gross sounding ingredients…"

She just smiled and twirled a piece of my brown hair between her fingers. "It was all worth it in the end."

The two of us sat in silence for a while before I remembered what else I had to ask her. "What is your name? I don't think you told me. Oh, and who were the _hellish creatures _you said."

"The hellish creatures were what they sound like. Demons gone crazed with madness and hunger, Angels wanting to make things pure, and Shinigami of all kinds coming back to collect souls we had stolen from their targets long ago. They were all after us. It was genocide. It didn't help that we had been at war with them for years and years before." She looked at me and took my face in her hands, placing her forehead against mine.

"I'm so very glad you are still alive. I don't know what I would do if I was informed you were dead…" She placed a soft kiss upon my head and then stood up.

"W-wait!" I rushed up and reached out to her before she could leave through the mirror. I was too late, however, because when she passed through, my fingers jabbed into the glass and wouldn't grab her shawl.

The mirror only showed myself staring back at me.

"I never got your name…" I mumbled.

I looked at myself for a few seconds before seeing curly black lettering appearing slowly on the glass.

_You can call me Odette if you like._

I smiled and watched it fade away before slipping under my covers to sleep.

* * *

_**[However long it took to make the building later]**_

I silently ate a cookie off a plate floating on the water of the spa Sebastian had created (well, found). I was on the complete opposite side of Ciel so he wouldn't have any problems with me being naked next to him.

However, I had another problem.

Out of nowhere, Pluto popped out from under the water in front of my legs.

"AH! PLUTO! STOP!" He started to lick my face like always. "PLUTO!" I hopped up out of the spa and darted away from him, but that didn't stop him from coming after me.

* * *

So, the next day I was sore.

I fell while trying to run from Pluto, which wasn't a good idea in the first place because my feet were wet and I was bound to fall at some point. When I did, I was immediately licked to death.

There was no stopping Pluto from loving me like he does.

"I'll definitely come see Pluto sometime soon."

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. No. Look, I know you'll be lonely and all without your little naked human dog, but I don't think you should…" I paused and thought about how rude that sounded. "Come all that way when it is so far away. You're so dainty and nice, it would surely be a very long trip by yourself. Stay here, enjoy the spa, you know…" The look she gave me was slightly scary. "You're scaring me…" I muttered as I sunk down in the seat.

"I'll have to ask you to refrain from doing so as well." Angela turned her attention to Sebastian. "Taming a Devil Dog is not such an easy task. Though, you seem to have quite the talent for it." I looked at Angela and then turned around.

"Can we go now? I want to get home." I whined to Ciel, tugging on his little overcoat.

"Let's go, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed, got to his seat, and started the carriage on its way back to the Phantomhive manor.

I just wanted to get home and away from Angela and her weirdness.

Something rustled from under my petticoats and for some odd reason, Pluto popped up and smiled at me.

I screamed loudly.

"PLUTO!"

* * *

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. SEVEN PAGES ON WORD. Longest chapter i've written for this story, i think. **

**So, Pluto loves Maddie dearest to death. Yes.**

**Oh, and i got to clarify and explain Madison's mom (Mother Piercings [Odette]) to you more so its not confusing.**

**I hope it clarified something.**

**Did you expect it to be Odette? Remember from the ball? Yeah, that's why Odette's after Madison. Now, Marianne doesn't know this because she thinks Odette is just after her soul or what not, so it will be interesting to see how this plays out, yeah?**

**Thank you for reviewing! They make my day! Now, keep reviewing because i love them and you love me with new chapters, yeah?**

**Deal? Deal! Shake on it!**

**I'm thinking of posting another story. Its between Ouran and Durarara! at the moment because that's all i can write for, but i've been kind of depressed lately, so they're all really... depressing...**

**...**

**I like Soy Mocha Lattes mixed with chocolate milk because i can drink coffee without feeling disgusted... I dont really like coffee all that much, so this is a big leap for me.**

**...yeah...**

**I'll see you next Sunday with the next chap!**


	19. Snapshot Photo

Sealed

Chapter 19: Snapshot Photo

* * *

"_Take a picture of Sebastian and Madison with this camera. However, do it without them realizing."_

* * *

I sneezed.

Someone said my name.

I'm not sure who but someone said my name and meant me Madison.

I wonder who.

I was baking for once. I decided that I needed some well deserved cake. I managed to find a decent recipe for chocolate cake and I set to work on it immediately.

That was at seven this morning.

It's almost noon.

How in the heavens does it take me five hours to mix ingredients and bake a cake?

I'm such a failure.

Sebastian had left me alone to do whatever he does during the day (cleaning rooms of dust and such) after he had finished with breakfast so I was alone for the time being. I was wearing something not so lady like that included rolled up shorts, a blouse with a vest over it, and my brown hair was tied up tight in a bun so it wouldn't get in my way while baking.

Thank the heavens for tailors.

Believe it or not, I was actually still barefoot. Today just didn't feel like a shoes day, to be honest. I left all signs of shoes in my room when I came down here at six.

I don't think anyone cared enough to ask why, though.

"How long does it take for a cake to bake? I swear it's been hours since I put that thing in!" And now I was lying on the floor making snow angels in fallen flour (that I managed to drop way back when it was about nine thirty I suppose and that had gotten me to start all over with a new bag of flour) while I waited for the timer to ding. I was already dirty so I didn't see any problems with rolling around in flour.

"Why does flour smell so weird?" I sneezed again as I accidentally inhaled flour particles that tickled the nose-nerves and caused me to sneeze out white snot. "Oh god that's disgusting." I scurried over to the napkins and wiped my nose with it. While I was doing so, the timer dinged and I smiled.

I took out the cake with bare hands because I'm an idiot.

So, as you could guess, I was screaming and cursing in pain because of my not-so-bright moment. Even cold water didn't help and now I was having troubles because I did not want to go have Pluto lick my hands.

Sure I had gotten used to him popping up and licking my face to death, but when he managed to get into my room and find it okay to barge into the bathroom while I was **bathing **and lick my face so much it felt tingly, that's when it's not okay.

I was bathing. I'm pretty sure I was almost raped by him again.

This is so ridiculous; I don't even know what to do anymore.

I just want to go home and see my wonderful family again.

Yes, I was still in pain and screaming.

I gave up on dealing with the pain and tried to head out towards the back door, but I completely forgot about all the flour on the floor, slipped on that, hit my head, blacked out for a second or two, and then scooted on my back all the way to the door.

This was ridiculous.

I kicked open the door and let myself tumble down the stairs to the ground. I'm pretty sure I had tears in my eyes by then from the pain (or maybe it was the fact that I needed Pluto?). If I said my hands were festering and red, what would you thing my hands looked like?

"Pluto! Come here boy!" As I called that, I saw the silver giant go flying through the air and then the small cloud of smoke rise up. I could also see Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny standing where Pluto had went flying.

The dog came running towards me and in a small ball of flames he started running towards me in his (naked) human form. I held out my hands towards him. "It hurts! Lick it! Make it better for mamma!"

You see, I had realized that when I say a command and then add 'do it for mamma' behind it, Pluto does it for me. So if I was under attack and called for Pluto, said dog would come in and save me without hesitation.

This is probably the only reason I like him.

I watched as he licked my flour covered and skin burned hands and bit my lip. It was like rubbing aloe stuff on it, or using some New Skin thing to fix it. God, another reason I love the dog is that his saliva is like medicine. Nothing can compare to demon hound spit.

I'm sure it could probably cure cancer.

Maybe that's the cure to cancer?! Wait until I can put a patent on that: _Madison Allsey finds cure to cancer_. Then I'd be rich and I wouldn't have to live in poverty!

I don't live in poverty now; my family is pretty well off, I suppose. I mean, we're not poor but were not rich either.

"What were they doing to Mamma's little demon hound? Were they trying to take you away from mamma?" They were, weren't they?" I cooed as I pet Pluto's head. He made a noise that sounded like 'kyan' or something like that as he nodded his head. "Aww. It's okay. Momma's not going to let you get taken away."

This is how you make something dangerous like a demon hound love you and not kill you. You praise and talk to him like you're talking to a child. Angela ain't got nothing on Madison Allsey. I'm a strong, free, independent woman who don't need no man! I'm going to be a much better owner than she ever was and ever will be! I promise you that.

Did you see all the double negatives? I went street for a second there.

I smiled and stood up. "You're too adorable to be taken away." I brushed some of the flour off my clothes and turned to go back inside. "I'll bring you an apple or something. I have to finish my cake. Stay there, Pluto." I held up my hand in a 'stay' motion. He started wining.

"Pluto." I turned and looked at him. "Stay. Stay." I pointed at him and then pointed to the ground. "Stay." I took several steps back and then went through the door. "Stay." I poked my head out and held my hand up.

I closed the door and went back to check on my cake (this time making sure not to burn my hands out of pure stupidity).

* * *

(No one's POV)

Ciel threw down several photos that were blurred onto his desk. The closest one to a clear picture was one of Madison seemingly falling as the camera tried to take the picture, just causing a blur of her as she fell.

"I'm sorry, Young Master." Finny said as he held his head down in shame.

"But Bard has thought up a cunning plan!" Mey-rin said with hope.

"It came to me after seeing the pooch breath fire."

"Don't go using any flame-throwers." Bard's idea was shot down just that quickly.

The three's shoulders slumped and they sighed.

It wasn't much longer when Lao showed up and several last second plans were created.

* * *

_**\/\/-Sealed-\/\/**_

_**Madison Allsey Picture – Attempt 1**_

* * *

Surely this was bound to work.

Madison was standing outside shaking off the flour from her clothes that she had been baking in all morning. Pluto was seated next to her in his demon hound form, his head gently bobbing as his eyes followed her movements.

Lao, Ciel, Ran Mao, Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny were all standing a good distance from her behind a thick bush so that is she turned around they wouldn't be seen.

"Do you think the picture will take?" Finny asked. "She's moving an awful lot."

"It should be okay." Bard said.

Pluto nudged Madison with his snout. "What?" Her voice floated back to the group. Pluto didn't do anything else. Six seconds went by as she stared at the pooch, but by the time ten rolled around, she sneezed so powerfully she came crashing to the ground, sending her clothes into the air and down into the garden.

"DANG! I JUST FINISHED GETTING THE FLOUR OFF!" In a quick movement she hopped over the edge of the balcony rail and dived in to what should have been red roses.

"THIS WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" She shrieked.

An accumulate sigh was let out from the group.

* * *

_**Madison Allsey Picture – Attempt 2**_

* * *

This plan was much more flawless than the first one.

Nothing in the world could mess this up.

It was like a rabbit trap.

A plate of food was placed out in the middle of the hallway and Madison was staring at it quietly.

"Three. Four. Five."

"Who would leave perfectly good food out in the middle of the hallway?"

"Six. Seven!"

Maybe the universe just did not want a picture taken of her.

"ACK!" Madison came down forcefully to the ground by none other than the demon hound.

"Pluto! I told you to stay outside!"

Another collective sigh was let out.

* * *

_**Madison Allsey Picture – Attempt 3**_

* * *

"This is so cool!" Madison was riding on Pluto's back (in demon hound form). Said dog was running around the yard wildly.

"Why is she so hard to take a picture of?"

"She's keeps herself busy throughout the day. She should be due for a nap in a few minutes." Ciel stated simply as he watched the girl on the back of the dog.

Not only was she making things more difficult by her regular habits, but this task was definitely proving to be just as tedious as catching a picture of 'that thing'.

In a second, the girl fell off and came crashing to the ground.

"Is she all right?!" Mey-rin cried, rushing over with the other two to see if she was all right.

"She's fine. Just fatigued." Ciel said as he saw her steadily get up and then limp over to Pluto. She climbed onto his snout and held on as Pluto walked smoothly over to her open window and dropped her inside.

"Come along."

And now they were standing in her room.

With a camera.

And more men than women.

If she woke up, she would definitely fly into a raging tantrum.

However, getting a picture without waking her up was a little more complicated than it should've been.

For one, you have to at least be able to see the person in the picture, and seeing as though she was underneath the covers in a ball of sheets and blankets, the picture could not be taken.

"We just need to move the blankets so we can see her face." Lao pointed out.

"Madison is a light sleeper. Be careful while doing so." Ciel said.

"Okay." Finny and Mey-rin stood on either side of the girl and tugged at the blanket so her face could be shown. However, when they moved the blanket just far enough to get a face, Finny was kicked in the stomach and Mey-rin was flipped over.

From underneath the covers (they uncovered the wrong side of the lump lying on the bed) a pale hand reached out and moved just far enough to see an evil eye glaring out of the darkness. "If you even think about denying me my sleeping time, someone is getting castrated and everyone else is losing an appendage." The opening in the covers closed and her feet were sucked back inside.

The lump of blankets rolled over onto its side.

No. The universe definitely did not want a picture taken of her.

* * *

**Yes. This is short.**

**Yes, this was very crappily written.**

**Yes, i know i suck.**

**Plus, episode 9 isn't even that eventful. **

**Oh, so i've been working out with my mother, and well, i've lost four pounds. I'm so happy, you know. 11 more pounds to go until a laptop! Woot woot!**

**So, Review, REVIEW, _ REVIEW. _How else am i supposed to know what i did and didn't to wrong? YOU PEOPLE ARE SLACKERS! DONT THINK YOU CAN JUST GET BY WITHOUT A REVIEW. I KNOW WHEN YOU ADD THIS TO ALERT AND FAVORITES. **

**I shouldn't be saying anything, though. I read without reviewing sometimes too, but most of the time i review if i add it to my alerts or favorites.**

**LIKE YOU PEOPLE SHOULD DO.**

**GOSH EVERY TIME I GET EXCITED BECAUSE I LOVE SEEING REVIEWS AND ITS LIKE, Nope, sorry. Just a favorite and alert by so-and-so, and i'm like:**

***Flips table over* Seething, raging, punching the plush duck on my bed.**

**I'm not angry. I'm not.**

**Bye. (There's no squiggle or exclamation point this time. I'm not angry in the slightest...)**


	20. Daniel and Madison

Sealed

Chapter 20: Daniel and Madison

* * *

I cannot explain what exactly happened in detail because I'm not sure of what happened myself, but I can say one thing.

I was kidnapped…

…again…

Don't worry, though! It wasn't by that freaky-deaky Conner, no, it was by Elizabeth.

Apparently she wanted to have a sleepover with me because she missed me.

So I left Ciel's mansion late last evening and went to Elizabeth's home to have a sleepover with her. I've honestly never been that intimidated by a family, but her family was…

Well, her mother ridiculed me for some reason or another (not dressing or acting like a lady should [_but we all know I'm not]_) her brother scares me, and I didn't get to meet her father.

Yeah, what a great first impression they made.

The sleepover was great, though. I made sure Elizabeth and I had a lot of fun. We played truth or dare, dressed each other up, put makeup on, and we even snuck down to the kitchen to get a couple midnight snacks (which happened to be cookies and whipped cream). The whipped cream was put to good use as well.

I'm guessing you already knew what I was going to do.

I had plopped a spoonful in her brothers hand and then tickled his nose with a feather I pulled from a pillow earlier in the night.

That was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen in this time period, although he was pissed and said I was a 'bad influence on his innocent sister' (which is probably _very _true, but I don't care).

The next day we actually went shopping out at some stores in the city. Lizzy had told me last night while we were sharing a bed that she would be going out to find a birthday present for Ciel because she wanted to make him happy.

I thought it was the most adorable thing ever, so of course I agreed to it, you know?

When we were riding home, I saw this whole fair thing on ice and pointed it out to her that there might be something cool there we could find for him. She had immediately agreed to it, and now we were walking around the ice looking for something for Ciel.

Did I mention she had a really pretty and nice maid? Yes, Paula. I love Paula. She's so nice and a little goofy, but she's pure-hearted, that's for sure.

"My Lady, please slow down!" Paula stomped after us quickly while I looked around. My white gloved hand was at my brows like I was searching for something and my other was in a little tan fur muff. My coat was dark blue with tan fur stuff around the neckline of it and then I had a Russian hat on as well (that was the same color as the muff).

I had found the whole thing some time ago at some store I don't remember the name of, but I thought it would look so good on me at the time, and it does. Plus, I 'm not wearing one of those ankle length dresses either, no; I'm wearing a bluish-silver that goes passed my knees, but I have brown boots that cover the rest of my legs up. I looked pretty cute, I'm sure of that.

"Paula, if you stomp along like that the ice will crack."

Paula stopped walking immediately and started stepping around carefully.

"Please, my Lady, if anyone finds out we're taking a detour like this, I'll be scolded."

"I'll take the blame for that, don't worry." I raised my hand that was at my forehead and smiled at her. "I'll say I've never been to a fair on ice and I'll take the entire blame." Paula looked at me for a second with worry in her eyes.

"See? I told you Madison was nice! Plus, Harrods and Liberty were absolutely useless." Lizzy turned around and jumped in the air. When she came back down on the ice, it made a huge, loud sound that scared Paula, but it didn't crack. "I was joking when I said it would crack.

"Um, Miss, you seem to have been looking for something all this time. Just what is it?" Paula asked.

Lizzy blushed and looked towards the ground.

"She wants to get something for Ciel for his birthday because it's coming up soon. She thinks he'll be cheered up with a nice present." I explained.

"I have to make sure he _is _cheered up with a nice present!" Lizzy said with fire in her eyes (of determination).

Paula looked like she was going to explode with happiness. "Oh! My, my, my! How utterly adorable!"

"That's what I thought!" I said with a laugh as I turned and looked around some more. "I'm going to look around some more. I'll come find you if I see anything." Lizzy nodded and I rushed off to go find something for myself, for Ciel, and something to give Elizabeth to say thanks for the sleepover.

* * *

_**\/\/-Sealed-\/\/**_

* * *

Madison looked around for several minutes before passing a booth with several music boxes at it along with other antique items. Pausing in her step she walked closer to the booth and looked over all the items. Picking up a mahogany music box she pushed it open and a ballerina popped up.

"You have a good eye, miss!" Madison looked up and saw a heavier, older man smiling at her. "That music box is one of a kind. It is said to be made by angels because of how pure the sound is."

Madison gently spun the crank and a light cutesy tune rang out purely into her ears.

"How much is this?"

After handing the money to the owner of the booth she placed the music box inside of her muff and took off after hearing the faint tune of 'London Bridges' pass her by. She didn't notice a head turn around one hundred and eighty degrees to look at her, though.

Turning a corner, Madison accidentally slipped slightly and the music box she had just purchased slid from its place inside the muff and out on to the ice rink. "Crap…" She muttered as she stepped out onto the ice and almost slipping again. She didn't want to skate out there when she was on a mission, but if no one bothered to grab it, then she would've had to.

Biting her lip slightly she watched as someone skated quickly up to it, swiped it up, and smiled at her as he took off to do several tricks to impress her.

After a parallel spin and an axel jump he skated over and slowed to a stop.

"I believe this is yours." Madison took the music box and examined it for a second before thanking its savior. Looking at him, she realized he couldn't have been that much older than her, and not only that but he was handsome.

"Have I… seen you before?" Madison asked as she looked him over.

"Say, what's your name, miss?"

"I'm Madison Allsey. What's yours?"

He smiled at her sweetly. "Daniel White."

"That jump you did out there was cool. Where did you learn it from?" Madison asked.

"Oh that? I'm not sure. I think I got to watch someone do it once when I was younger and I've been working on doing it myself for a while." He paused for a moment before looking her square in her eyes with his silvery blue ones. "Did you… want to get something to eat?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm sure you're cold by now in this weather, so why not go warm up with some tea and food?"

"Food, you say? Well, I can't refuse that." The two laughed together. After Daniel removed the skated from his shoes he walked her to a small Chinese restaurant hut and they ate and chatted peacefully there.

When they were finishing their tea, Daniel stared at Madison intently. "Madison… can I ask you something?"

Madison placed her put down and nodded with wide eyes.

"I know this may sound weird, but… are you Madeline Leedey, or perhaps do you know such a person?"

Madison blinked and thought about it. She knew exactly who this was now, there was no denying that this was the Daniel she had fallen in love with instead of Conner. There was also no denying that she did have some kind of feelings for him. How could she not when he was such a well rounded, gentle, and handsome man?

"If… I am her, what will you do?" Madison asked carefully, not trying to give herself away that easily.

"I'd be so happy, then. If you are who I think you are…" He could feel his heart squeezing and expanding with love. If this was the Madeline he had fallen in love with, there was no way he was going to let Conner come and steal her away from him ever again. He wasn't going to lose her again, for if he did, it would definitely break him far too much for him to bear. "I wouldn't ever want to lose you like I did before…"

Madison wanted to cry. Such a sweet guy was right across from her and he had feelings for her. There was no way she could ever pass this up! She would never get another chance like this ever again in her entire life!

"Okay, then… I'm not lying when I say I'm Madeline Leedey, but I'm not the same Madeline you may know and love…"

Daniel didn't say anything for a moment. He stared at her for several minutes before tears started to collect in his eyes and drip down his face.

"Y-you're crying! I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry!"

Then he started laughing. "No! No, it's okay! Don't be sorry, I'm just… so happy, you know? I was losing hope in finding you, but I knew that one day you would just appear right in front of me because God knows the heartache I've been through…" He wiped away the tears that had dribbled down his face with a napkin and let out a sigh of relied. Looking at her with watery eyes he laughed lightly at her facial expression. "What ever happened to you?"

Madison decided to start from the beginning and tell him everything she could tell him that had happened thus far (that she had been staying with the Phantomhives and that she had some kind of switch-up with her mind so she doesn't exactly act like the girl he knows, loves, and adores). When she had finished, Daniel had only nodded and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're safe then."

When the two were completely done and finished with eating, they walked out together (Madison's arm linked with his), however, when they pushed the curtain aside, people were running for their lives.

"What's going on?" Madison questioned as she looked around.

"Come on," Daniel let go of her arm and grabbed her hand to pull her along with him. Madison did as told and followed Daniel up to the road and away from the iced over river. The two waited for a while trying to piece together was exactly was going on when explosions could be heard.

"They're blowing up the ice? That's so idiotic!" Madison said as she gripped Daniel's hand.

"You still have your music box?"

Madison checked her muff and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good."

Not even two seconds later the ice broke apart and the river could be seen through all the patches of ice that were scattered and floating around.

Madison spotted a boat made of ice on the water and then sighed when she saw who was standing on it. _Of course. Only they could pull that off._

* * *

"Will I be able to see you again sometime?" Daniel held Madison's hands in his own as he looked down at her with tender eyes.

"I hope so. No, I'll make sure of it. I'll ring you, so there's no need to worry, okay?" Madison smiled at him and then looked at their hands.

"I'll be awaiting it, then…"

Someone called Daniel's name and he turned to look. "I have to go." He gently kissed her cheek and let go of one of her hands.

Their fingers lingered for one more second before he rushed off to get into the carriage that would take him home. When it rolled off, she watched as he waved from the back window. She waved slightly back and closed her eyes.

"I'll see you again… Daniel…"

* * *

_**\/\/-Sealed-\/\/**_

* * *

I looked at my music box under the light in my bedroom to see if there was any damage done to it. When I finished checking it for the third time, I sighed in relief and placed it down on the bed. When I stepped away from it I heard it tumble to the ground.

"Oh no!" I picked it up but something fell out of it in return. I looked down to see a gold ring with a blue jewel in the shape of a rectangle placed on top of it. It kind of looked like Ciel's in a way. I picked it up and looked at it. It was very pretty for something that looked so simple.

"This would be the perfect thing for Elizabeth's present to Ciel!" I muttered, a smile making its way onto my lips. I just needed to go see her soon and I could give it to her without any problems.

"She'll be so happy." I placed it inside my music box and snuggled right up under the covers after changing.

This was going to be a good birthday for Ciel.

* * *

**Oh the irony in that last sentence. **

**Anyway, i'm off for summer vacation, so i might be updating more than the schedule. **

**Daniel showed up guys! I feel like... i messed it up or something, but i just want to be done with this because i'm sure you guys were waiting all this time for me. Yeah**

**One thing i did want to point out and have been meaning to for a while: You know how people give Madison compliments like she's pretty/beautiful/exotic? Yeah, well i just do that because how many times in the span of a few months are random people going to meet you and say 'wow, you are very pretty/beautiful!' you know? Plus, it boosts Madison's self-esteem.**

**Right so... is this getting more confusing? I feel like i did something wrong somewhere and it was like, what is going on, this doesn't fit... or is it just me? No, i remember. Anyway, i have the basic plot down along with my own twist to this tale, so dont worry about a thing, cause every little thing is gonna be all right!**

**Did you break into song or sing that part? I did.**

**Yeah, so... happy summer!**

**EDIT 5/28/13: I changed just the tell-Daniel-everything to tell-Daniel-key-stuff-that-can-be-said. Thank you Paxloria for pointing that out to me!**


	21. Porcelain Dolls

Sealed

Chapter 21: Porcelain Dolls

* * *

I tapped my nail against the wood of the table I was leaning against. The ring of the telephone was buzzing in my ear loudly, but I honestly didn't care. I just needed to call Lizzy and tell her I was going to see her later today after I finish looking for a present to give to Ciel from myself.

One of the maids picked up and I immediately asked to speak with Elizabeth. When I heard her, she squealed so loudly into the phone I was pretty sure I was going to be deaf after it.

"You found a present for Ciel?! That's wonderful!" I could imagine her smiling and jumping in excitement.

"Yes. Of course, I have yet to find a present for him from myself, and I'm going out to do that today, so once I'm done, I'll stop by and give you it, all right?"

"Of course! I'll see you then!" The conversation ended just like that.

I took a look at the ring in the box I put it in and stared at it. "Hmm…" I wouldn't mind keeping it for myself, but that's not the plan as of right now. I just needed to go out and get something that I could make lickety split that would hold a lot of my gratitude and love in it (with Ciel putting up with me for all this time, of course).

I was planning to make him a stuffed dog or something cute. Sure he wouldn't sleep with it, but I just thought something made with thought would do him some good.

I had Tanaka get me out to London after snacking slightly in the kitchen (to which Sebastian had smacked me on the hand with a wooden spoon for not being a lady [but we all know I'm not a lady and I don't know why he tries]) and now I just needed to look around for something special or another.

You'll never guess who I saw out about in the town, though.

"Marianne?" I had only just purchased some fabric from a tailoring business (not the Leedey tailoring business chain thing, no, I steered clear from there) to make that dog (along with some thread) and Marianne had walked in with a small child holding her hand.

That child looked oddly familiar, to be honest."

He had her eyes along with dark hair, but most of it was in thick, wispy strands that was getting a little long for him. He was thin and had a shawl coat thing on that made him look adorable. It was something similar to mine (basically you'd wrap it around your shoulders and the ends are lined with fur), but when he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Molly!"

I had no idea who this 'Molly' person was, but he rushed up to me and wrapped his skinny arms around my waist (I'm not that tall and look like I'm in between 13-15 years old, so that didn't help) but Marianne just smiled at me.

"Hello, Madeline. How are you today?" She looked down at the child and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm fine. I have a child attached to my waist, but otherwise I'm doing quite well." I shook my hips slightly and the kid just held on tightly as he swung with me.

"I see that. Say, what brings you out here in London?" I blinked and looked down at the kid.

"Well, I was getting supplies to make a stuffed dog for my friend, and—"

"I want a bunny rabbit! Can you make me one, Molly?"

"Jackson, let go of her."

"Mommy! I love her! I'm going to marry her!"

I looked and saw some women smiling and making 'aw' faces at him. Why I did not notice them earlier is beyond me (maybe they were being fitted or something in the back room?).

"Jackson, listen to me."

"But mommy!"

"Jackson,"

"Um, should I just peal him off?"

"No! I'm marrying Molly. I love her."

And now Marianne was using some kind of contraption to crank him off of me. I'm not even sure what it was, but every time she cranked it, it pushed him farther away from my side and eventually he let go because he couldn't hold on any longer. When he tried to latch back onto me, she wrapped him in a black and white scarf around the waist and smiled at me.

"Sorry about that. He has a fascination with a girl named Molly and I just can't understand where he made her up from."

"You… were with child?"

She laughed. Hard. "Heavens no! Do you know what king of reputation that would have on my family? Where do you come up with such crazy things?"

"He called you 'mommy'." I pointed out as I looked down to see him trying to gnaw his way through the scarf.

"He calls me mommy, he calls Chastity mommy; he calls any member of his family mommy except his own mother, whom he calls 'tea'. No one can quite understand why." She shook her head and looked down at him to see him now missing from the scarf.

Marianne blinked and looked around. "Where did he go?"

I pointed out through the window and watched as the speedy little child started dashing through the street and down the opposite sidewalk.

One look at each other and the two of us were out of the store and hurrying after him.

* * *

_**\/\/-Sealed-\/\/**_

* * *

We were out for five looking for that child.

No joke.

Five hours spent searching London for a small child that was on the run from us, and we eventually found him sitting on the side of a roof!

How does a child even get up there?!

"Jackson, just fall down. Mommy will catch you."

"Nope!"

"Jackson, don't you want a hug?" I held out my arms and he stood up.

"Yes!" He looked like he was going to jump, but he slipped slightly and curled back down onto the side of the roof. "It's too high!"

"Why did you go up there then, Jackson?" Marianne yelled as she crossed her arms.

"I wanted to be like you! You have powers! I wanted to use my powers too!"

Powers? I looked at Marianne and saw her sighing.

"Not in public, Jackson. Not here, not now, now just jump you in-trouble rump down here and we can get this all sorted out."

"It's too high!"

Some talking later Marianne turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "I want you to go on about your business, whatever you were doing. I'm going to get him down and go home, all right?"

"But—"

"No, no buts missy." I closed my mouth as she pointed towards the entrance of the alleyway. "Just get moving and I'll see you at another time, all right?"

I nodded, took one last look at the eight year old sitting on the room with a questionable stare, and then rushed off and went back to the carriage that was still waiting for me.

On the way home we got stuck in a traffic jam. I didn't even know they had traffic jams in the 1800's, but if there are traffic jams (or better yet, carriage jams!) there should be carriage accidents as well, right?

_That's probably what's causing this_, I assured myself as I looked at the lovely little ring resting in its box. I closed my eyes and for one little second I slipped it on my finger just to see how it fit. Amazing as it was, it was a little too loose for my fingers and then too small for my thumb.

I sighed, but before I could put it away, it started to glow. Not long after that, I heard the faint tune of 'London Bridge Is Falling Down' playing in some kind of… music box like tone but it was louder and sharper… like if someone was using a violin string on a harp or something and playing it. I'm not sure if that's what it sounded like, but that's the most accurate thing I can think of to compare it with.

I looked out the window and saw some guy standing in the shadows cranking a box so it made the sound. I blinked and watched him back away and disappear. Biting my lip, curiosity got the better of me, and I pushed open the carriage door to go out and follow him.

That was probably the worst mistake of my life, but of course I wouldn't realize it until much much later.

I followed the sound of the tune through alleyways and abandoned roads until I found a small shop with a tiny little porcelain doll sitting in the window with the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen along with strawberry blonde hair. My cute instincts took over and I wanted it.

I wanted it. I wanted it. I wanted it.

I _needed _it.

You do not understand how strange my obsession with porcelain dolls is, plus she was utterly adorable and I wanted her. Looking slightly passed her I could see more adorable little dolls.

"This is definitely my store." I smiled and walked in. When I closed the door, I was immediately greeted by the same guy that I had seen disappearing into the shadows, although he looked extremely creepy now that I got a good look at him.

"Welcome."

…

My fear radar is starting to click.

"Hello… I saw that adorable doll in the window and I would very much like to purchase-"

"That ring…" He stared directly at my finger with the ring on it (the blue gem ring) with a saddening face. "How unfortunate… it has not chosen you as a master."

I blinked.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked, slightly confused as to what he was talking about. Since when do rings have masters? Or better yet, when did they choose who was going to wear them?

"But your eyes," His hand brushed against my cheek (he had stood up and walked up to me by now) below my left eye.

And queue the creepiness. I recoiled back and gently pushed his hand away and out of my personal space bubble. "Please, I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my face."

"They hold a tremendous amount of loneliness in them. I can tell." I touched my cheeks and stared him in the face. Orange hair, purple eyes, eyeliner stuff around the eyes, blue jacket with red lining the collar, toy soldier look, black hat. Anything I could possibly need to identify this creep later if I ever needed to speak with the police about it I took in.

"Loneliness? I'm not…" I thought about it, I mean, really thought about it.

I thought so hard about it my brain hurt, but thinking about it…

I really am lonely here.

It's the feeling of being all alone even though there are so many people around you, a depressed kind of lonely, I suppose. I didn't notice it until now, but…

I really am lonely here, there is no doubt.

_Such an outcast. So different from everyone else… I would kill to be any other lady, maybe if I never swapped minds or whatever with Madeline I wouldn't feel like this, but still… I'm still lonely even in my own time period…_

I cried.

I'm not sure why I cried exactly, but I just remember grabbing one of those dolls and sitting in a chair, clutching it to my chest for dear life. I had spoken about how I actually felt and thought I was alone in this world, maybe not everything that I have had happened to me so far, but things like how I'm like an outcast in this society and how I'm not really a help to anyone…

Depressing things.

Scary thoughts.

Images of falling off a roof.

It was horrid.

My mind was plagued with horrid thoughts.

"I understand." I looked up and wiped my eyes with my glove. I felt a little better, but not that much. I kind of felt sick to my stomach, to be honest.

He was wiggling little wooden finger puppets on his fingers. "There are many wares here, and they are all wonderfully fantastic items."

_Ding Ding Ding_

I looked up and saw one of the clocks on the wall had struck five o'clock (had I really been out all that time?) and I watched as it opened up to reveal a rotating wheel of couples dancing. I smiled slightly because I always thought those kinds of clocks were cool.

'London Bridge Is Falling Down' started playing again and I looked to see the dolls I was still fascinated with along with other stuff like lamps and little trinkets. I looked down at the doll in my hands.

She had extremely curly raven hair and gray eyes. Her dress was light blue, though, along with her bonnet that was tied around her head. Her dress was cute and tied with black and white ribbons, but it was adorable on her.

"You seem to like those kinds of dolls. You can choose any one you would like."

I looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded and I looked around. I still wanted that doll in the window, so I stood up and walked over to her after placing the doll I had back in its place on the table.

I picked her up and pushed the bangs away from her eyes. "I really love porcelain dolls… they're my favorite kind of doll in the world."

"I reason," I looked at him and saw him staring at me with intense eyes. "You do not like that one as much as you seem to. Perhaps, you would like one more suited to your taste?"

Sure the doll was adorable, but if I could custom make one, how cool and sentimental would that be?

"What do you suggest?" He tipped his hat down so I couldn't see his eyes.

"I suggest," The music and the dancers on the clock stopped, leaving me alone in an eerie silence. He looked up at me. "One made exactly like you."

* * *

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel,_

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_My fair lady._

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow,_

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_My fair lady._

* * *

**__If anyone can tell me what they think of the last section (London Bridges Falling Down) i'll definitely name you in my authors note~ Not good enough? Then i'll send you a cake (cyber cake, respectively)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter... I think it was really sucky, but eh, i didn't want to write it all that much. Madison is... i can just feel her getting dumber through the chapters... is it just me? I feel like she's changing in a bad way (change is good in a story, btw) but... it'll definitely start making sense in the last chapters that will end the story up (which will be a while...).**

**WARNING: I CAN SEE YOU GUYS WHO FAVORITE AND ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR ALERTS. WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS? Like... i feel like you have no time to tell me how i'm doing then i'm just going to be upset and never have time to update... i'll continue to update regardless, but still, it hurts when its just a favorite/alert. I hope i dont sound whiny because i'm not trying to be, but i would love to get some good reviews once in a while that just dont say 'haha, lol. I liked so-and-so at this part' or 'i like this.' It doesn't help me. It doesn't help me at all.**

**SO I JUST STARTED USING GOOGLE DRIVE, RIGHT? AND I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT THING. I CAN SO DO THAT EVERYDAY, BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE COMPUTER FOR HOURS AT A TIME BECAUSE IT RUINS MY EYES, BUT STILL I LOVE GOOGLE DRIVE.  
**

**I'm happy, if you couldn't tell.**

**BYE~~**


	22. Waking Up In 2012, Again!

Sealed

Chapter 22: Waking Up In 2012, Again!

* * *

_**[Present Day 2012]**_

* * *

_Rrriiiiinnngg. Rrriiiiinnngg._

I frowned and cracked open my eye. My main goal was to get to the phone before it stopped ringing, but seeing as it is still dark outside, that could pose a problem.

Slowly, I rose from my bed and shuffled through the clothes covered floor to the door and then jogged out to the kitchen to grab the phone. I looked at it.

_Who is this? _I pressed the green button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"It's Odette."

_Mother…_

"I understand. I'll be there shortly."

"Good. The car is waiting outside. Make sure no one is following."

"As always."

I hung up and placed the phone back onto its cradle. Rushing to my room I changed into day clothes (ankle biter jeans, black t-shirt, white motorcycle jacket that reached my midsection, and then brown boots. Making sure to grab the locket I had gotten so long ago as a baby and quietly left the house after locking the door.

I walked through the front lawn and when I got close to the fancy black car a very handsome man with just the right amount of muscle stepped out in a suit and opened the back door for me. His hair was black, short, and slightly curly, giving him this 'I know I'm handsome' look about him. I buckled myself in and wiped my hands on my jeans.

"Make sure no one is following us." I said to the driver as he drove away from the house and he nodded.

I sat back and watched the scenery blow by as we drove over the speed limit down to Elkhorn, Nebraska (which was about a thirty minute drive there, but it took a complete total of fifty minutes to get to her house). When we pulled up into the garage of the large, three story house I got out and saw the other array of cars in the garage.

The cars were either black or white, no other color was visible. There were several other men in there working on the other cars as well, all equally handsome.

_Where did she manage to find all of them? _I thought as I was guided through the door leading inside and then through the kitchen, dining room, a hallway or two, and then to a very generously sized room with tons of people inside. All I could think of was that she was having a party or something, but when I entered the room, everyone quieted down and looked at me.

There were no whispers, no sneers, just staring, and then they parted into two lines that lead to a purple velvet gothic loveseat where Odette was sitting in a little black dress with expensive jewelry around her neck, wrists, and dangling from her ears (none of her regular piercings or even her tattoos were visible). A glass of what I guessed was chardonnay or champagne (I couldn't tell without seeing a bottle or tasting it) was resting in her left hand and she stood up and smiled at me.

"You made it…" Her heels were extremely loud as she walked because it was so quiet. When she stood in front of me she handed her drink to a man in a suit (still handsome) and then kissed my forehead. "I haven't seen you in so long… The war really did something to us, didn't it?" She wrapped me up in her skinny arms and kissed my head this time. "I'm so glad to be back with you, though."

"Did you find who you were looking for in France?" She sighed and guided me to the chair she was sitting in when I came in. When she sat down everyone in the room went back to what they were doing. She poured me a glass of chardonnay, which I took but wasn't sure I was going to drink, and nodded.

"Yes, witches are not that easy to locate, though. I had to go through all of France, half of Germany, a quarter of Hungary and Austria, a good portion of Greece and Romania, and then I found her in Italy. It was quite the lengthy trip, and I was afraid that you would've been killed by someone. You were still growing then, and even now."

I stared down at the glass in my hand and then looked back up at her. She was looking at me with gentle, slate blue eyes. "I did find her, though. Claris," Her hand rose up and she moved it towards herself. A thin woman with golden hair, green eyes, and a long, skintight white dress walked up to us with a little black cat trailing behind her.

"Yes?"

"Introduce yourself."

Claris looked at me and smiled, her white teeth sparkling. "Ciao, buongiorno. My name is Claris. I'm currently of service to your mother." She bowed slightly and then straightened up.

"She comes from a pureblooded line of witches. Pure Italian, and pure witch. Her family marries within the family. She is married to her brother."

"Isn't that illegal? Incestry or something, or like, frowned upon?" I asked, lifting the glass to my lips and taking a sip. I looked at the glass. _This is really good. _

"Not unless the public knows about it, which they shall never know because marriage between witches are done in secret and the ritual is completely different from the average human marriage." Claris explained.

"Oh. Okay." I took another sip of the chardonnay.

"Deliciae, there is much to talk about, but marriage will be the last topic. Now," She began to explain to me a lot of things.

The first one was about my abilities. Since she told me during every one hundred year time period on earth (not in Limbo) you are required to change your identity because if you didn't the people would begin to suspect something was wrong with you and would probably use you for testing (for this century). She told me I was born a very long time ago, she wasn't sure of the specific date. It was a long time ago, though. She also told me I've been technically living for about four hundred years or so (she didn't know by human years so she estimated), but that shocked me because…

That meant I wasn't human at all _and _that I'm old and I'll probably stay like this or age extremely slowly until the end of the world.

That was when I stated, "So I'm like a vampire,"

And then we got on topic of other creatures.

In this world there are demons, angels, deceivers/sinners, vampires, witches, werewolves, fairies, gods and goddesses, aliens (very advanced ones that have been here for quite some time), ghosts, and monsters (which I asked about Slender Man and she said that yes, he is in fact real and that she had seen him several times before. In addition to the fact that he is real, he does in fact kidnap anyone who comes into his occupied woods and not only feasts on their flesh but eats their soul. I told her I was never going to go into the woods again and she only laughed). Most of the creatures she named off were in the room with us, and I took that time to look around and focus on everyone. They weren't in separate groups but all integrated. They didn't seem to have a care in the world that they were different, which I thought was really cool because they were just gathered and having fun without any hate. Vampires, witches, werewolves, several demons and angels, a couple fairies here and there, and even a god/goddess or two were present.

She told me that she wants to eliminate every last one who killed her race and she was going to use me to do it because when I was in the mix I would be able to get anything that was lost because I'm not just another generically born deceiver, I was made from all things that could give me an advantage at winning over all those. She said basically I was going to be an assassin, and I was cool with that because that meant I wouldn't have to go to college and learn and get a job because I would get to do all that with her and I would eventually get to live in the house and with her.

Don't get me wrong, maybe its not that morally right, but come on… they killed us first, so why couldn't I just kill everyone who killed first? What goes around comes around?

No…

Okay…

Lastly, she brought up the big 'M' word.

That's right.

Marriage.

The only reason she gathered the whole group of everyone who was at peace with each other and not going to rip out the others throats was because she was looking for someone who would marry me.

I was already on my third glass of chardonnay because of this!

Luckily, none of the teens that I was given pictures of (they legitimately gave me pictures with information, I kid you not) were at that party so I was relieved by that fact, but she said that eventually I would have to marry someone for love or for power, whichever one I wanted.

And well… She said it so nicely and I just…

Most of these boys were very _very _handsome because it seemed like everyone who was not human was unearthly beautiful or handsome. That's probably because they're not technically supposed to be on earth and they just lure you in and they use you or eat you or kidnap you or whatever else they do.

I was at a loss for words and when the sun rose everyone had either disappeared back to their realm or gone home to wherever it was they lived.

The coolest part about the whole night, though, was getting to be teleported back to home. Claris really known how to do her job because she even got me coffee from starbucks and then carrot cake for breakfast.

I love her. I really do.

Or maybe its just the food… because the food was delicious…

Whatever, the night was pretty freaking great.

* * *

**Oh my god what the duck did I just write?**

**I FEEL LIKE THIS WAS HORRIBLY WRITTEN. But... i'm giving you whiffs of what's to come, so you better start working your brain because they're not too subtle. **

**Anyway, sorry I didn't post on sunday. It was my bro's B-Day on the tenth (June 10th [which i later realized was the same birthday as Cryaotic _I think_]) and we were celebrating and I didn't have time to write, and then on sunday we were away so I didn't have access to a computer...**

**Oh, right, so I am in love with _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, _the movie and the book. I know where all those gifs and pictures on my tumblr dashboard come from now! I feel so good, you know?**

**Why is Patrick so... he's so... he has a beautiful face in the movie... oh my god, so does Charlie... but Brad... oh god that was like... I was like... why? But when Patrick and Charlie kissed I was like AW! and that was probably because I'm not homophobic. I support LGBT so... but oh my god that made my heart hurt because I CANT GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND WONT GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT ANY TIME SOON.**

**If you wanted to know my tumblr (its sort of depressing, just a little bit) my url is (wonderfuldeadlife).(tumblr).com. Get rid of the parenthesis, though, and you should find me and my face...**

**wow that sounds weird...**

**still, love you guys! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts! **

**Bye~**


	23. Very Sad Authors Note

OMFG, there are so many fucking plot holes… Thank you Paxloria for pointing them out… I really really appreciate it or else my story would be complete shit and would continue to be complete shit without you.

To clear things up:

-No, this is not set before she fell and hit her head, got transported to the past, forgot she wasn't human, replaced with an alternate/past version/former self that was raised human and believing herself to be human and getting into romantic relationships.

-She got the locket when she was a baby but once she was put into the human world (or whatever by Mother Piercings) she didn't have that anymore because Mother Piercings took it because if the people she was deceiving (which you will see later and I just gave away a huge point in the story) saw that and eventually questioned her about it (and I'll have to explain this at a later time because it is not needed now, although it should be, but it will not because that would make me a horrible writer) shit would have to go down and Odette would have to… um…lets just say get rid of said family and find a new one for her lovely little baby to live with. (Because we all know she doesn't need people getting suspicious about that… whatever it is…)

-Madeline is Madison but from the past (and I will say this) and still is Madison, just her name changed over the years because of the rule explained in chapter 22 (having to change names every hundred years or so so people don't get suspicious).

Another thing:

Madison didn't originally act like she does in the story when she did meet Ciel in reality. So, is this not reality? **(Not our usual reality, this is some other parallel universe where all of this could be true. IT IS NOT THE UNIVERSE WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE) **You shall have to continue to read and find out later, because all of this shit is going to slip in the last few chapters…

Guys, I really would love to tell you everything I have planned but then it wouldn't be a big surprise for the story, you know? Like, I really really want you to understand and stuff but the plot holes and stuff are starting to get to me and this story is slowly going to hell! I would love to continue and write but if I cant get my act together, I'm going to have to end this.

To be honest, I'm getting tired of this story. It's not all that I planned out to be, and compared to the others that are like this (not exactly but baseline) mine is the suckiest, and I just hate it now, and I'm going to have to end it because I suck at writing for Black Butler and I belong writing somewhere else.

So, this may or may not be the end…

Sorry guys, I know you'll hate me for it, but this isn't going the way I planned. This is the end for Sealed... really sorry...

Bye.


End file.
